Blurred Lines
by wickedly-pure
Summary: Life plays cruel jokes on us by putting the right person in our lives at the wrong times. Skylar Quinn meets Adam Cole when she starts training with CZW. There is an instant attraction, but will life ever bring them together at the right time for their feelings to turn to love? And will they be able to keep the line between friendship and lust from getting blurred? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_~April 2010~_** ** _  
~Philadelphia, PA~  
_**

"Well, look who just walked through the door!" DJ Hyde laughed.  
Skylar Quinn smiled at him. Her long blonde hair pulled up in a high messy bun.

"You told me to come back when I was 18 if I really wanted to do this, I'd said be back in two weeks. Here I am." Her bubbly voice called back to him over the chatter echoing off the walls of the big, almost empty room.  
She walked up to the table he was standing behind, dropping the heavy bag off her shoulder to the hard concrete floor, crouching over it.  
After a minute of searching the bag she pulled an envelope out and put it in the portly man's hands.  
"A year up front." He looked at her question in his eyes.  
"That's what we talked about, right?" Her blue eyes glistened, as her Eastern Tennessee twang sounded thick in her voice.

"Listen, Cheerleader..." He started.

"I'm not a cheerleader anymore." She said.

"Ok, what's your name again?"

"Skylar Quinn."

"No, not your 'ring name'." He said, making air quotes.

"Skylar Quinn is my real name." She told him.

"Ok, Skylar. You know this is no refunds? I told you that right?" He asked as she nodded.  
"That means you can't get any of this back."

"I understand what no refunds means." She retorted.

"Why don't we just do this on a month to month basis?" The man tried.  
"That way when you get over this month's dream you aren't out all your daddy's money."

"Sir, I know I'm young, but who here isn't?" She asked.  
"I've been going to wrestling events since I was 16. I knew at the first show I went to that this is what I'm meant to do. This has been my dream for more than a month, and I'm not going to out grow it."

"OK, I never do this, but I'm going to make an exception this one time." He told her.  
"I'm going to keep this envelope. I'll keep it put away. I won't deposit your money. Then when you realize that this is wrestling and not cheer leading, I'll give you back all but the first months cost of your daddy's money. Deal?"

"I know cheering isn't a contact sport, but it's not simple either." She smiled.  
"I'm sticking this out. You'll see. And with all due respect, you shouldn't make assumptions about who that money belonged to." She winked at him as she turned and walked away.

 ** _~May 17, 2010~  
~5 weeks later~_**

"Today we're having a few guests from the show coming to help us out." DJ Hyde called from the ring.  
"Get changed and stretch. Just fair warning, today won't be easy. If you thought last week was tough, this week may end you."  
The last month wasn't easy for Skylar. She was balancing her last month of high school, studying for exams, a part time job that she had to cut down to Friday Saturday and Sunday only, and wrestling academy Monday through Thursday.  
She watched as week after week the numbers dwindled. And every week DJ Hyde waved that envelope in front of her nose.  
She walked out of the bathroom dressed in one of her workout outfits. A pair of Nike pro black and hot pink compression shorts, and her matching black and pink compression sports bra. She tossed her bag against the wall where she always stretched, sitting next to it, pulling on her wrestling shoes, then digging out her kick pads, elbow sleeves and knee pads laying them on top of her bag. Her eyes drifted to the ring as she popped in her ear buds, the music already playing.  
She saw several men in the ring that she recognized from the CZW shows she had been to. One was talking with DJ Hyde, both of them were looking at her as they talked.  
She was smart enough to know they were talking about her. Hyde motioned for her to pull her ear buds out. When she did he pulled the envelope from his back pocket and waved it in the air.  
"Ready to quit?" He asked, just like every week, and just like every week she shook her head at him. As she grabbed her ear buds she heard DJ Hyde tell the man that she was the one to watch.  
She smirked and went back to her stretching.  
As the class began she tossed her ipod in her bag, grabbed her pads and took her place around the ring.  
She looked around as everyone else was chatting to the person standing next to them.  
She had been the outcast of the class from the beginning. None of the women had wanted to associate with a 'kid still in high school' as they told her, and the only one left was more interested in flirting with the men. Most of the men had made passes at Skylar for the first few days, and once they realized that she wasn't interested in dating them or sucking their dicks they classified her as a bitch, which she didn't mind. It gave her the chance to soak in what was being taught. While the one on one matches were taking place, everyone else would talk while Skylar listened in on what the trainers were telling them.  
"I'm sure most of you already know these three. Sabian, Ruckus, and the new CZW World JR. Heavyweight Champion, Adam Cole." He paused as the class applauded them.  
"These guys are going to be working with you all for the next month or so to help you all get your moves down, help with selling, bumps, dives. Whatever it is that you all need help on, these guys are the best. If you can't learn from them, you should probably find another dream." They all climbed out of the ring.  
"Run the ropes." Hyde called, getting groans out of everyone in the room, but Skylar.  
"Cheerleader, you're in first."

"That's not my name." Skylar said, hopping up on the apron, and climbing through the ropes.  
"How long?" She asked as she started running, bumping off the ropes and running to the other side.

"Since you thought you had to ask, just go until I tell you to stop." Hyde said.  
"Johnson, run the ropes."

"Fuck yeah. I'm setting the pace." Johnson said, hopping in.

"Bull shit. I was in first, I'm setting the pace." Skylar said.

"I'm not following you." He called, standing by the ropes.

"You followed me the whole first week, until you finally got the point that I wasn't going to suck your dick." Skylar smirked, never losing a step, making every one in the room laugh.

"Fuck you bitch."

"Uh, no." She said.  
"Run, or get out of the ring."

"Listen to her Johnson. Keep her pace or leave." Cole called out, making Skylar's head turn towards him a smirk plastered on his face.  
Johnson shook his head but started running.

"Slow your pace, or we'll meet in the middle." Johnson told her.

"Pick your pace up." She retorted.  
"My pace has been the same from the beginning."

"Slow your pace bitch!" He yelled as she side stepped to make sure she didn't run into him.

"Keep calling me a bitch and I'll go faster." Skylar said.

"Pick it up, Cheerleader." Hyde called.  
"Keep your line straight, don't side step him again. You're gonna hit, figure it out."

"Jump." Skylar called, as she hit the ground, having him jump over her.  
She started slowing down so they wouldn't hit in the middle.

"NO!" Hyde called.  
"Don't you dare slow down for him Skylar!"  
She did as she was told.  
"Clothesline next pass. Johnson take the bump and get your ass out of my ring."  
Hyde had Skylar keep running, even after the last person got to take the bump and leave the ring she was still running.  
Hyde climbed into the ring.  
"You ready to stop? I'll give you all of your money back right now if you want to quit."

"No sir." Skylar said.

"You've been running the ropes for 15 minutes."

"I'll run the rest of class if it will made you understand that I'm not going to quit." She breathed.

"Ok then." He said, trying to call her bluff as he started to climb out of the ring.  
"Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"Exhausted." She gasped.  
"But... I'm... not... quitting." She told him taking a deep breath between each word.

"Are you always so stubborn?" He asked her.

"Only when it comes to my goal in life." She said.

"Do you know what you look like right now, Cheerleader?" He asked her.

"My name's Skylar. And I don't care what I look like." She said.

"Your perfectly placed hair is falling out of its band. Do you know that?" He asked her.

"I bet." She said.

"Do you care that you have sweat dripping off you?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Your answers are getting shorter and shorter. Are you starting to suck wind?" He laughed.

"Yeah, but I've been a distance runner for 7 years. I can dig deep and keep going as long as it takes to earn your respect, Sir." She said.

"Switch." He called, she switched ropes, not losing one step. He stood on the apron and shook his head at her.  
"Take the bump Skylar." She did as she was told, spreading her arms out and landing on her back. She closed her eyes, gasping for air as she lay on the mat. She felt the ring move as the three men climbed back in.  
When she opened her eyes, Adam Cole was standing above her, looking down at her, smiling.

"You ok?" He asked. She just nodded. She started to roll to get out of their way.  
"No, you lay there for a few minutes until you can breath again." He turned and looked at the people outside the ring.  
"I think it's fair to say who has the biggest heart in this room." He said.  
"I'd guarantee that she is probably the youngest person here. Am I right Hyde?"

"She's barely 18. Barely." Hyde said.  
"She reminds me of you." That made Adam laugh.

"I had that much courage when I first started?" He asked.  
"I think I would have quit after 10 minutes. According to the clock this girl ran the ropes for almost 20 minutes straight. She has something that isn't teachable. Her heart, her drive. That's what's going to make her successful in this business." Skylar, forced herself to roll out of the ring. Almost collapsing as her feet hit the ground. Her legs wobbled as her arms strained on the apron to hold her up. Johnson's hand grabbed her waist. She pushed at his hands to get him off her, but he didn't move.

"Don't touch me." She breathed.

"You can't stand up by yourself." He said.

"Get your hands off me." She said, her temper starting to flare. He shook his head. Skylar stood up straight, pushing the pain out of her mind, and shoved his chest hard, making him take a step back. She wasn't good at showing weakness, and wasn't about to start in a room full of people just waiting for her to fail.  
"Fuck off. I don't need your help." She shook out her legs and walked over to grab her water before rejoining everyone ringside. The rest of the night was showing tricks of the trade. How to sell moves, and holds.

"Starting tomorrow I will be here at 5 for anyone who wants to come early. Get a little extra training. It's open for whatever." Adam said as class was closing.

"Alright, class is dismissed. I'll see you all here at 6:30 tomorrow. If any of you take Cole up on his offer, which all of you should, be prepared to work." Hyde said.  
Skylar walked over to her bag, her legs still burning. She pulled off her padding, and untied her shoes, pulling them off. She pulled her shoes and a light weight jacket out of her bag, too tired to even bother changing. She was zipping her bag when a voice sounded behind her.

"You know he only does that because he knows you won't quit." Skylar turned to see Adam Cole's blue eyes looking into hers.  
She suddenly felt very under dressed, so she pulled on her jacket on, zipping it half way.  
His smile reached his eyes. And she was suddenly, for the first time in her life, speechless.  
"He likes pushing people to their limits to show them that what they thought was their limit, really isn't. If that made any sense?"  
She smiled at him.

"Yeah." She said quietly.  
He held out his hand.

"We haven't really been introduced. I'm Adam Cole."  
She took his hand, smiling at how gentle his handshake was.

"I know." She said softly.  
"I'm Skylar Quinn."

"That's really your name? No joke?" He laughed.

"That's my name." She said.  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"It's a great ring name." He said. The lights started going off over their heads.  
"I guess Hyde is ready to lock up. You will be back tomorrow, right?"

"I may be crawling, but I'll be here." She laughed, grabbing her bag.

"Good." He said.  
"You have a good night."

"Yeah, you too." She said, not able to wipe the smile off her face the whole way home.  
Even after showering and collapsing into her bed, she couldn't stop seeing his smile in her head every time she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Tuesday May 18, 2010~**_

"What are you doing?" Adam called as he stepped out of his car, looking over at Skylar, who was sitting in the only grassy area she could find, with books surrounding her. Her hand going crazy writing in a notebook.  
She pulled the ear buds from her ears when she saw a shadow, looking up at him.

"Oh, hey." She said, starting to pack her books up.

"I guess you didn't hear me?" He laughed.  
"What are you doing?"

"Sorry. It's finals week. Chemistry is one of the finals I have tomorrow. It's my worse subject." She told him, standing up and grabbing her bag. He walked with her to her car as she exchanged bags.  
"I was cramming."

"You really are still in high school? I didn't believe Hyde when he told me." Adam smiled, making Skylar lose her train of thought.  
His smile reached all the way to his blue eyes, that were staring right into hers.  
She just nodded.  
"Sorry. You just seem more mature than most of the other students here."

"No, it's ok." She smiled slightly, shaking her head, trying to remember what they were talking about.

"Where do you go to school at?" He asked as he was unlocking the door to let them in.

"Upper Darby." She answered.

"And you're really a cheerleader?" He asked.

"I was." She told him.

"Were you any good?"

"I was captain of my team since I was freshman, and had an athletic scholarship to college. So, yeah, I'd say I was good." She smiled.

"You're giving up a scholarship for wrestling?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. This is what I want to do." She told him.  
"I was naive to the real world of wrestling until about a year ago. That's when I found out about schools, and other ways to make a living wrestling outside of WWE."

"What do the people who care about you think about you wrestling?" He asked, she just shrugged. He decided to leave it at that.  
If people wanted to talk then they would.  
"Go get changed, I'll meet you out here. Then we'll see if anyone else shows up. If not looks like you get a private session." She smiled at him and headed to the bathroom to get changed.  
When she walked out he was in the middle of the ring stretching. After watching him in his tights for a minute, she dug her pads and shoes out of her bag, tossing it to it's normal place.  
"Come on. Warm up." He called, hearing her bag hit the ground.  
She climbed in the ring and started stretching. He watched as she went through her routine, something that she seemed very comfortable with, like she had been doing it for years.  
"I take it your warm up for wrestling isn't much different from what you did for cheering?"

"Not really. Cheering, running. Whatever. As long as I get my muscles going." She said, pulling her leg up behind her.

"That's right, you're a runner too. I remember you saying that yesterday." He said.  
"How are the legs?"

"Sore." She smiled.

"What time did you get here?" He asked her, looking at the clock.  
"You haven't seen anyone else, have you?"

"I came in right after school. I had an interview in town and came straight from that, so about 3:45." She said, switching positions.  
"The only person I've seen is you, but I had my nose in the books, as you saw when you pulled up."

"It's after 5, so I guess it's just you."

"Sorry." For some reason she felt like she needed to apologize for it being just her.

"I'm not." He smiled, making her mind go blank again.  
"Tie up. You guys have done those, right?"

"Yeah, we've done the basics."

"Ok. Tie up, let's work on submissions and reversals. Good?" He asked.

"You're the teacher." She smiled, tying up with him.  
After a solid 45 minutes of him showing her different holds, he had her call a few spots out of the tie up.  
She made a few calls, making them small, and not leaning into him enough.

"You have to lean in. Don't be afraid to get close." He told her.  
"Sliced bread. I'm calling."

"Me?" She asked, her eyes almost popping out of her head.  
He nodded, leaning forward, locking arms with her.

"Headlock, into sliced bread." He said softly, looking her in the eyes.  
"I got you. No worries."  
The tone of his voice made her trust him. She pulled him into a head lock, and went towards the corner. She felt his hand go around her waist and the other on the back of her upper thigh to help support.  
"Up and over, pin 2 count." He said as her feet hit the ropes. As they landed, she crawled over and covered him.  
"One, two." He counted out loud, then kicked out. Skylar rolled over, catching her breath as he did the same.  
"Coleateral, then into figure four." He said as he rolled towards her, sitting up, then standing.  
He bent over, grabbing two big hands full of her hair.  
"Grab my hands." He told her before he started pulling her up. He slung her arm over his neck, putting one arm behind her neck, and the other between her legs, lifting her easily off the ground. He held her there for a minute.  
"Don't tense." He told her, before turning her over and slamming her back on the mat.  
Her hands flew to her back as she arched off the mat, screaming.  
"Nice sell." He grinned, standing up and walking over to her, stomping her knee, then putting her in the figure four.  
"Sell it." He said.  
"When I tighten my legs, everyone in the crowd can see it." He tightened and she slapped her back to the mat.  
"Good. Reverse." He told her. She nodded and started to get the momentum to roll over.  
"Stop. Listen." He said, catching sight of the clock.  
"Everyone is going to start showing up soon. Time to end the match."

"Ok." She said.

"Once you reverse, I'm grabbing the ropes, so break the hold. Stand up with your back to me. Superkick to the back of your head. You'll go forward and bounce off the ropes. When you bounce off cross your arms low. You're going to back into the Florida Key for the three count. Ok? You got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." She said. He nodded cuing her to reverse the hold.  
She rolled over, hearing him groan. Then he crawled to the ropes, she released her legs and slowly climbed to her feet, her back still to Cole. She felt the contact at the same time the sound of him slapping his leg echoed around the empty room. She stumbled forward to the ropes, bouncing off as his body pressed against hers, his hands grabbed her wrists, which were crossed over her abdomen.

"Bend your knees, let me carry your weight." He said into her ear.  
"Tuck your head, you'll land on your shoulders." She followed his lead as he bend his knees, then her shoulders were on the mat.  
"One. Two. Three." Adam called, then he let go of her arms and she let her weight carry her to the mat.  
She sat up, breathing heavy. She wiped the sweat off her face.  
"As you learn more moves, calling will be easier for you. But you can't be scared of being close. Leaning in." He told her, sitting up in the ring, his leg stretched out and pressed against hers.  
"Did you see her Hyde?" Cole called a huge smile spread across his lips.  
She turned her head to see Hyde leaning against the wall next to his office.  
Skylar had been oblivious to the fact that there were anyone else in the world but her and Adam.  
That alone made her blush. She was glad about the fact that she had been through a match, and the flushing wouldn't be seen by anyone.  
"She looked good, right?"

"Yeah, She really did." Hyde grinned at her.  
"I was impressed when I saw your car out there. But seeing you in the ring, Skylar, you're going to do really good."

"Thanks." She said softly.  
"Thank you Adam, for taking the time to help me."

"Ah, you're welcome Sky. Anytime." He smiled, reaching over and patting her leg.  
"I'm gonna go talk to Hyde." He smiled at her as he slid out of the ring.  
She climbed out and grabbed her water bottle, going to the drinking fountain, which was next to Hyde's office, to refill it.  
"Sky, you coming early tomorrow?" Adam called from Hyde's office when he saw her walk by.  
After filling her bottle she turned and stuck her head in the office, leaning against the door frame.

"Unless my chemistry final kills me, which is entirely possible, I'll be here if you will." She said, taking a long drink from her bottle.

"When is your last final?" Adam asked.

"Friday. I'm off Thursday though." She said.

"Yeah? What are you going to do? Sleep in?" Adam smiled at her.

"I have to finish packing." She said.  
"Which reminds me. Hyde I can't be here Thursday of next week."

"Why the fuck not?" He asked.

"Graduation." She said.

"Wait, why are you packing? Are you moving?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"You know, you really don't give out much information." Adam said making her smile.

"I guess I don't." She laughed.  
"I found a small apartment here in Philly, so I'm moving as soon as it's ready."

"What? You and some friends getting a place together?" Adam asked, making Skylar shake her head.

"It's a small place. My living situation isn't great right now."

"What? Mommy and Daddy not happy with your wrestling career attempt?" Hyde joked.

"I don't live with my parents. My dad took off before I could walk, and my mom died 3 years ago."

"Damn, Hyde. That's wrong." Adam said.

"No, I didn't know. I'm sorry Skylar." Hyde said.

"No worries. It's not something I like to talk about. No one really knows." She smiled weakly at them.  
"I got shipped here to live with my mom's stepsister. We don't get along, so."

"Shit, Sky. That's rough." Adam said.

"That's life. It's not always fair." Skylar shrugged.  
"My mom was sick a long time before she passed. She told me to always follow my dreams. That's what I'm doing, and my aunt doesn't see it that way."

"Why's that?" Hyde asked.

"I gave up a free ride to college to chase my dream here." Skylar told him.

"What?"

"You didn't know that?" Adam asked him.

"Anyway, enough about me. I just wanted to let you know I can't be here. If you want me to put in some extra hours on another day I can."

"I'll let you know, but if you're coming all week to train with Cole, that's going to put you ahead of the game anyway."  
She nodded, waved her hand and walked back into the main room.

* * *

"We got a lot of the locker room here tonight so that we can actually get some moves down tonight." Hyde said from ringside.  
"Cole will demonstrate in the ring. I'll be coming around to help everyone. Listen, no slamming on the concrete. I mean it. I'm not in the mood to clean up blood tonight." Hyde yelled.  
"Take it over Cole."

"Alright, everyone pair up." He said.  
Skylar looked around, not really knowing who to pair with, but the choice was taken away from her when three guys from the roster walked up to her at the same time.  
"Back off Sky, guys, she's in the ring with me tonight." Cole said, motioning her into the ring.  
She breathed a thanks as she stepped through the ropes.  
"Don't thank me yet, you're the crash dummy tonight." He smiled at her.  
She lost count of how many moves they had gone through during the first hour. The second hour was nothing but learning slams.  
By the end of the night she felt like she had been in a car wreck.  
Her body had bumps and bruises, her muscles ached.  
"Before we head out, who's willing to take a Panama Sunset?" Cole asked.  
He looked around the room, and not one person stepped forward.  
His eyes landed on Skylar last.  
"Do I even have to put it as a question to you?" He knew she was so eager to learn that she would do anything.

"I'll do it." She said, pulling her body away from the corner she had been leaning in.  
He smiled at her, as she straightened her body, knowing every movement caused pain.

"Alright." He smirked, climbing up on the ropes.  
"When I come down, your hands go to the back of my knees. You have to do as much work as I do. Bend your knees, and spring up. I hit the mat first. Tuck your head. Ready?" He asked, she nodded making him laugh.  
"Of course you are, but I think we're good for tonight." Adam smiled.  
"Reminder, I'll be here at 5 again tomorrow. Anyone is welcome to come."


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Wednesday May 19, 2010~**_

Skylar pulled up just as Adam was getting out of his car. She had a huge smile plastered on her face.  
"Hey Sky. What are you smiling about? You ace your Chem final?" Adam asked as she got out of her car.

"Oh, no." She laughed.  
"I'm sure I got a passing grade, but aced, never. I got the keys to my apartment today."

"Nice." He said, unlocking the door, letting them in.

"Yeah. Now I can use my day off to get some things moved."

"You are probably the only person alive who gets excited about moving." He laughed.

"Yeah. Now I just need a truck."

"No uhaul?" He asked.

"I'm not old enough to rent one. You have to be 21." Skylar said, pulling her things out of her bag.

"Your aunt won't do it for you?"  
His question made Sky laugh.

"No. We haven't even spoken to each other in about 3 months." She said.  
"When I told her my mind was set on training, and not college, she told me that I had until graduation to be out of her house." She tossed her bag to the wall.  
"I'm gonna get changed." He nodded at her.  
When she came out he was in the ring on his cell phone.

"I got a couple trucks and a couple guys willing to help if you want us to get you moved tomorrow." Adam told her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Tell me a time." He said.

"10? Is that ok?"

"You guys be ready to leave at about 9? Great, thanks." He hung up and turned to her.  
"There. All set."

"Thank you so much." She said, wanting to throw her arms around him, but didn't, not knowing how he would react.

"No problem. So let's go over what we learned yesterday. I'm not going to push you too hard, I'm sure you're still sore from all the slams yesterday." He smiled.  
"I really can't believe you have caught on so quickly." He said to her an hour later, as they sat on the apron.  
"Do you care if I ask what your boyfriend thinks of you wrestling?"

"I don't have one." She told him.

"No way. You have got to be lying." He smirked, she just shook her head.  
"Sky, you were head cheerleader. You're a beautiful girl. You can't tell me that you don't have guys lined up to ask you out."

"It's not like I haven't dated. But, it's hard. I came here from Tennessee at 15, to a small town where everyone knows everyone, and always has." She said.  
"When I was named head cheerleader, the girl who had been head the previous year was super pissed. She made me into an enemy. And because she was the girl no one wanted mad at them, not many people really got to know me."

"I see."

"Girls are bitches. Anyone that tells you different is lying to you." She smiled.  
"I have a few close friends, but I know once they go off to college I will be the last thing they think about. I guess I'm the same way. I haven't really talked to many of them outside of school since I started here. Life goes on people grow apart." She looked at him.  
"I'm sure you have a girlfriend, what does she think about you wrestling?"

"She's ok with it." He said.

"Just ok with it?" Sky asked.  
"Is that up until you get hurt? What does she think then?" He just smirked and shook his head.  
"See? I think right now, for me, it's easier to chase my dream and not have someone telling me how much they worry about me when I'm in the ring."

"Yeah, it is hard to be with someone who doesn't understand what it's like. The adrenaline that you feel when you're in front of the crowd. The rush when you're in the ring. Sometimes I think it would be easier to date someone who's in the wrestling business. They know the hours and the travel and the consequences that could come of doing what we love." He said as the class started showing up.  
"Everyone head and change then warm up. Hyde isn't here tonight. We're going through a few new things, the sooner we get ready the sooner we can get going."  
By the end of the night everyone was sitting around the ring.  
"Real talk, what about this scares you?" He asked everyone.

"The unsureness of where I'll be in 10 years." Johnson said.  
"Not knowing how much money I'll be making each week, or even how long my career will be."  
Everyone gave different answers, and when it came to someone being scared of a move, Adam put them through it several times.  
Then his head turned to Sky.  
She shook her head.

"Come on, everyone else gave an answer. I know something scares you about this." Adam said.  
"You were willing to take a panama sunset yesterday. What if I botched the move and broke your neck?"  
She shrugged.

"I understand the risks that come with this career. I know there are going to be injuries, maybe surgeries. I know I will get hit in the head with a chair and have to have my head stitched shut. I know concussions will come." She said.

"So, what is it?" Adam asked.

"I don't want to say." He just looked at her.  
"You made everyone else go through it."

"Just tell us." Adam said.

"Tacks." Sky answered, making Adam laugh.

"Out of everything, you're scared of tacks?"

"I know they hurt. There's no tricks to stop that." She said.

"I bet Hyde has some tacks in his office." Adam laughed.  
"Who is scared of getting really hurt in the ring?" Almost everyone raised their hand.  
"Of course you aren't Sky."

"It's not like I'm some superhero who thinks that I'll never get hurt." She told him.  
"If I stop and think about what I would do if I got injured and couldn't wrestle anymore, of course that scares me. But you can't go into every match thinking about getting hurt. If you dwell on it, then that will consume you, and you'll never be able to entertain people."

 _ **~Thursday May 20, 2010~**_

"Adam, is this stuff we move?" She heard one of the guys call as she walked out the front door.  
Adam was standing right there, ready to knock.

"Shit you scared me." Sky smiled.

"Looks like you've been busy." He said, looking around at all the boxes that she had carried out and stacked in the driveway.

"I was trying to make this as painless as possible." She said.

"Sky, this is my brother Brent, and our friend Jason." Adam said, taking the box from her hands.

"Thanks for the help." She said, looking at Brent.  
"I know you, right?" She asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said.  
"Track?" She nodded.  
"You go to Upper Darby, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled.  
"Are you done with school yet?"

"I had my last final yesterday. We have graduation Wednesday. What about you?"

"I have one more final tomorrow. Our graduation is Thursday." She said.  
After 3 hours of moving they were all eating pizza, Sky's treat.  
"Thanks for helping guys. It would have taken me weeks to get it all done."

"Thanks for the pizza." Brent said.  
"Oh, hey, next Friday I'm having my graduation party. You should come."

"I don't want to impose." She said.

"You wouldn't be imposing, Sky." Adam said.  
"Besides, it'll give me someone else to talk to so I don't have to put up with Brent's annoying friends."

"What time is it?" She asked.  
"I don't get off until 3 on Friday."

"It starts at 5." Brent said.

"But you can show up whenever." Adam added.

"Ok." She said.

 _ **~Thursday May 27, 2010~**_

Sky rushed from her car, carrying her graduation robe, her heels and hat. She had ended up having to work an hour over at work, and after getting ready she was running late.  
As she walked in the door she stopped to figure out where she should go, when she saw a huge group of guys, making her forget about running late.  
"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, not able to hide her smile.

"I called off class tonight." Hyde smiled at her.  
"We already have seats saved. Front row." He laughed.

"Shouldn't you already be lined up?" Adam asked.  
She smiled as she looked at him. All the guys were dressed nice, but Adam looked the best.

"I had to work over. I'm running late." She said. He took her hat and robe, holding out his arm so she could balance herself to put on her shoes.  
He unzipped the robe and held it up, letting her slip her arms in. Then he helped her with her hat.  
"Thanks Adam." She said, pulling him into a hug before rushing off to where she should have already been.  
Before she knew it, her name was being called and she was handed her diploma. As she was walking off stage, all the guys started cheering for her.

"Please hold your applause until the end." A voice sounded through the speakers, as the superintendent had to pause on calling the name after Sky's to wait for the noise to die down. She laughed at the guys while she took her seat.  
As she walked out the door, the guys were waiting.  
Hyde handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Come on, we're taking you out to dinner." He smiled.

"You don't have to." Sky said.

"Yes we do. Let's go everyone. You two follow me." He said to Adam and Sky.  
Adam just looked at her, smiling.

"Congratulations." He said, handing her a rose.  
She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pull her in closer as his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"If I haven't already told you, you look gorgeous." He said in her ear.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I'll drive." He said, holding out his elbow.  
After eating almost everyone left, leaving Adam, Hyde and Sky.

"I still can't believe you cancelled class." Sky said.  
"Thank you."

"It wouldn't have been much of a class without the star student there." He said.

"I'm sure you tell us all that." She laughed.

"So, Sky, Cole and I have been talking about you a lot." Hyde told her.

"Ok." she said.

"Whenever I started, Hyde took me on the road with him. I learned a lot. Met promoters. I think you should do the same thing." Adam told her.

"What?" She asked.

"You won't be working the shows at first. You'll be setting up the ring, maybe a valet a few times. It gets your name out there." Hyde said.  
"And I know that you have a job. It's mostly weekends. We leave Saturday mornings and are back Sunday. So if you can get it cleared with work."

"Then I have a few coming up in a couple months that is going to take me on the road for about a week at a time. If you want, you can ride with me on those too." Adam said.

"Work shouldn't be an issue." She said, excited.

"Also, there's a women's wrestling organization that I'm involved with. I've talked to the others who run it with me, and shown them some footage of you. We think that in a few months you will be ready to make your debut." Hyde told her.

"Are you serious?" She almost screamed.

"I also expect you at every CZW event. You'll be helping set up, paying your dues, but I'm also going to use you as a valet starting at the next event."  
Sky leaned over the table and hugged him. She was so excited.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~October 9, 2010~**_

"What?" Sky asked, after looking up for the fifth time to see Adam looking at her, smirking.  
After being on the road with Hyde and Adam for a month, Sky started getting bookings that pulled her away from training everyday.  
It seemed that when she was home, Adam was on the road again.  
This was the first time in 3 months that they were in the same place at the same time.  
"Shouldn't you be helping?" She asked him, going back to work on getting the ring set up.

"You should stop being so cute then, it's very distracting." He laughed, dodging the roll of tape she threw at him.  
"Come help me." He told her.  
"Hold the rope up while I tighten it." She did as he said, even though she knew he didn't need help, it was a one person job.

"I haven't talked to you lately. I heard about ROH. Congratulations." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He said.  
"You really aren't going with us to Germany?"

"I can't. I've had bookings for months, I can't cancel them. It sucks." She frowned.

"Yeah, Hyde has told me how well you're doing in WSU. I'm proud of you." He told her, making her blush as she smiled a thank you.  
"I was just hoping we'd be in the same spot for more than a night." He smiled at her.

"You can always call me." She told him.

"The phone works both ways." Adam said.

"Last time I called you, your girlfriend was really pissed." Sky said.

"She wasn't pissed that you called." Adam smirked.  
"She was pissed that I put off sex with her to talk to you."

"Wow." Sky laughed.  
"I would have been pissed too."

"I only answered because it was you. If you were the one in my bed, Sky, the phone wouldn't have been answered. There would have been so much noise it wouldn't have even been heard." He winked at her.

"You're such a perv." She said, keeping a straight face.

"Sorry." Adam said, stopping what he was doing to make sure she wasn't upset.

"I never said I didn't like it." She smirked, returning his wink as she skipped to the other side of the ring before rolling out to the floor.

"Hey, you can't walk away on that." He called after her.

"I have to go get ready. I have first match tonight." She said slipping through the curtain.

* * *

Sky grabbed a water as she came through the curtain, pulling her hair up, and wiping the sweat from her face.  
"Wow. You must really be working hard." Adam said.  
"Last time I saw you in a match, I'm not saying it was bad, but man Sky, you've improved so much."

"Thanks Adam." She smiled.  
"I have been working my ass off."

"I can tell." Adam smiled.  
"Are you headed out, or are you hanging around?"

"I wouldn't leave before your match." She winked at him as she continued down the hall to get changed.  
She stood beside the curtain, as out of sight as she could be and watched Adam's match.  
She had watched as he turned heel earlier that night, now he had successfully defended his title.  
Sky watched as his hand was raised, trying as hard as she could to tear her eyes from him, but to no avail.  
She knew he was taken. He was happy in his relationship, as far as she knew. He had become her mentor.  
She knew that there could never be anything but friendship between her and Adam. But that didn't stop her from wanting the man that was almost 3 years her senior. None of the reasons she had told herself was enough to make her stop looking at him.  
Even when she told herself he didn't want her in return.

"How'd I do?" He asked as he walked through the curtain.  
"I saw you watching."

"Great, as always." She smiled at him.

"I'm going to get changed. I'll be right back, don't leave yet." He told her. She nodded.  
"Promise?"

"I promise. I won't leave until you get changed." She smiled.  
She gathered her stuff while she waited for him, catching the last couple minutes of the final match of the night.  
As she walked behind the curtain she saw Adam walking down the hall, his bag on his shoulder.

"A bunch of people are going out, you up for it?" He asked her.

"Where at?" She asked.

"I can't remember the name, but you're old enough to get in." He smiled at her, knowing that's why she was asking.  
"You wanna go?" She nodded.  
"How about I follow you to your place, and leave my car there, then we'll ride together?"

"Sounds like you're planning on getting drunk." She laughed, grabbing her bag, but Adam took it from her, swinging it over his other shoulder, then putting his arm around her shoulders, as they started walking out.

"How is it that you know me so well?" He grinned.

* * *

"The party is here." One of the guys called walking through her door with an arm load full of beer and liquor.  
Somehow after they ate, several people ended up following them back to Sky's apartment.  
"Line up the shot glasses."  
Sky got the shot glasses she had out of the cabinet and handed them to Adam, who lined them up, as she started walking away from the kitchen Adam grabbed her elbow.

"You're not getting out of this." He said, handing her a full shot glass.  
"Don't give me the shit that you aren't of age. You're in your own home. Drink." He grinned as she downed the contents.  
An hour later she was finishing up the beer in her hand, her head spinning from the numerous shots she had taken.  
As the last person walked out her door, she walked over to lock it. She had lost track of everyone who had come and gone, and hadn't seen Adam in about 30 minutes.  
She turned to see Callihan snoring on her couch. She started towards the kitchen to clean it up, changing her mind as her body called for sleep.  
When she walked into her room she smiled as she saw Adam asleep on her bed.  
She didn't think twice about laying next to him and pulling the covers up over herself, smiling as he rolled over and draped his arm over her.

 _ **~December 11, 2010~  
~CZW Cage Of Death~**_

"I was wondering if you two were going to make it." Adam called as Sky and Mia walked through the door.  
They had a day show for WSU then made the 90 minute drive to get to Philly for the evening CZW show.

"We stopped for lunch." Sky said, as Adam pulled her into a hug, her arms going around his waist.

"I heard you two had a brawl today." He smirked.

"I guess Hyde's already here then?" Sky laughed.  
"I'd say we tore the house down. What do you think Mia?"

"It was a damn good match." She agreed.  
"So what's the word for tonight?"

"I have two matches. But Hyde was saying something about putting you two on the card since your match was so great today." Adam said.  
"You'll be out there with me for both, so we need to find the guys and go over the matches. But I think Hyde needs to see both of you." He picked up a bottle, spitting in it.

"That's gross Adam. You need to stop that." Sky told him, making him smile.

"I know, you tell me that every time. But it's better than smoking, right?" He grinned.

"Keep telling yourself that when you get a huge hole in your lip." She smirked, pulling away from him to go talk to Hyde.  
"Just think Mia, you get to kiss that, spit and all."

"And you don't?" Mia poked at her.

"What?" Sky asked.

"You two haven't kissed?" Mia asked, looking between the two, both of who had red faces.

"Adam has a girlfriend." Sky said.

"So what? Everyone needs a good kiss every now and then." Mia smirked, walking off, leaving Adam and Sky standing in awkward silence.

"Do you know where Hyde is?" Sky finally asked.

"Come on, I'll help you find him."  
They walked to the back, finding Hyde talking with Mox and Homicide.

"Mia is right around the corner, let's go talk." Hyde said, Mox turned his head, smirking at Sky as he walked away. She should have known from his smile that something bad was going on.  
"Cole, you're in on this too." Hyde told him.  
"Sky, you're starting the show off. Cut a promo about your past with Mia. We have a few highlights from past matches and today's match, which kicked ass. Put your spin on how it's not over, blah blah, she got the best of you today, but it won't happen tonight. Call her out. Cole comes out and says basically you're below Mia. She only associates with winners like him. Then Mia sneaks up behind you laying you out with a chair, then her and Cole beating you down before some refs and guys come out to stop it. That will lead up to a no DQ match tonight. Sky will pull off the win, but we're having Cole interfere. These intergender matches are getting hot right now. Callihan will come out and get Cole out of the match. I know you two are spent, but make it as brutal as you can. Don't hold back. If I didn't believe in you two I wouldn't put you on a ippv. You're on between the tag and heavy weight match. Make the match about 10-12 minutes." He looked at both of them.  
"Are you both ok with this?"

"Yeah." Sky answered, Mia just nodded.  
As he walked away they discussed the promo and attack, then Adam and Mia went to find the guys he was facing to go over the matches.  
Sky got changed, and went on her search for Callihan. He was impossible to miss with his wild hair. She found him sitting with Mox, both of them eating.  
"Just the two men I was looking for." Sky said, pulling a chair up and sitting in front of them.

"Listen. As pretty as you are, I'm not sharing my food with you, but I do have another type of meat you can put in your mouth though." Mox smiled.

"I should have known there was something bad in store for me when you smirked at me earlier." Sky said.

"Since when is a no DQ match something bad?" He chuckled.

"Since I have never been in one, and I'm pretty damn sure Mia hasn't either." Sky told him.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'm your savior tonight." Sami said, shooting her a smile.

"Give me some pointers." Sky said.

"Don't get hit in the head." Mox said.  
"It hurts. And you don't want to mess up your pretty face."  
Sky just looked at him as his lips curved into a smile.  
"Ok. First of all, it's going to hurt. Just be prepared. Tuck your head anytime you have something swung at you." Mox said.  
"Just hope that someone is giving her pointers so she doesn't kill you."

"Thanks so much for saying that." Sky said.  
"I'm sure Adam will say something to her."

"Adam? Adam who?" Mox asked.

"Cole. They have a thing." Sami smirked.

"Ah. You're going up against your man tonight then." Mox laughed.

"He's not my man." Sky said, getting up and starting to walk away.  
"We're just friends." She said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, friends with benefits." Sami called.

"Hey, we can be friends with benefits too." Mox called towards her.  
Sky kept walking, holding up both of her middle fingers.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about, fucking!" Mox laughed.

* * *

Sky stood behind the curtain with Adam by her side. She listened as they showed highlights of her versus Mia on the screen, waiting for her music to hit.  
"You got this, Sky." Adam told her.

"I'm good for this. The promo is nothing. I got it. I'm nervous about the match." She told him, as her music, Girls by Marina and the Diamonds started. The crowd started screaming.  
 _Girls are not meant to fight dirty_  
 _Never look a day past thirty_  
 _Not gonna bend over and curtsy for you..._

"It'll be a great match. You'll be amazing like always." Adam told her pulling her into a quick hug.

"Thanks." She said into his ear, squeezing him tight, then running through the curtain at her cue in the song, throwing her hands up as she stood in front of the curtain, the crowd growing louder.  
 _Is there any possibility_  
 _You'll quit gossiping about me_  
 _to hide your insecurities?_  
 _All you say is "blah, blah"..._

She climbed into the ring, climbing the ropes and throwing her hands up.  
 _Girls they never befriend me_  
 _'Cause I fall asleep when they speak_  
 _of all the calories they eat_  
 _All they say is "na na na na na"_  
 _NA NA NA NA NA_

She grabbed the mic as her music cut.  
"Hello Philly!" She shouted, making the crowd go crazy.  
"The highlights you just saw shows the long feud I've been in with Mia Yim. I had a brawl with her today over in New Jersey. A brawl she stole by cheating." Booing echoed off the walls.  
"When I arrived here tonight I just so happened to hear that she was in the building. Taking up with Adam Cole, I mean, who else would have her, right?" Sky said.  
"So, Mia, you may have got the best of me today, but honey this fight is a long way from finished, and I'm ready to go right now! So quit blowing Cole, get off your knees and get your ass out here!" The crowd cheered again, until Cole's music hit.

"Listen Sweetheart. There's no need to be jealous." Cole said, standing right outside the curtain.  
"There's enough of Adam Cole to go around. I'm sure Mia is willing to share." He laughed.

"What? She sends you out here in her place?" Sky asked.  
"Come climb in this ring, I'm not picky. I'll beat your ass, then go after her."

"As far as Mia is concerned, she's finished with you. She beat you today, that was the end of it." He said.  
"Mia only associates with winners like me, not losers like you. Who do you think you are that you can come into the ring and call out Mia?" He smirked.

"If you're just going to stand there I have no problem getting out of this ring to kick your ass."

"Maybe you should worry about what you have coming, Dollface, and turn around." Cole smiled.  
As Sky turned Mia rammed the chair into her stomach, causing her to double over. Then Mia brought the chair down on her back, dropping her to the ground. Mia kept kicking at her as Cole climbed the into the ring, landing repeated elbows on her left knee before putting Sky in the figure four.  
She screamed in pain, hitting her hands on the mat over and over. Numerous refs came out and tried to pull Cole off, but having no luck. Finally Sky laid back, closing her eyes and going still, as if she passed out from the pain. That's when Callihan ran out, and Cole and Mia took off.  
Sami picked her up and carried her back stage, sitting her down once they were through the curtain.  
"How's the knee?" Adam asked her.

"I'm good." She smiled.  
"How'd it look out there?"

"Very convincing." Adam smiled at her.

"Did I scare you?" She smirked.

"Just a little." He said as they walked down the hall.

* * *

The match had started off great. Both women hitting moves, as the match went back and forth for a good 8 minutes. Sky was sweating, and her elbow pads were slipping. When Mia turned towards Cole, Sky pulled the pads off, tossing them outside the ring.  
"Give me the chair!" Mia shouted to Adam, who had the chair waiting.  
Mia brought it down hard on Sky's back making Sky scream out in pain. When she brought the chair down again the full force hit Sky's elbow, causing a huge cut, and making her finger's tingle. Sky knew then that this match wasn't going to end well.  
Sky swept Mia's feet, causing her to land on her ass in a seated position. Mia still had the chair in her hands, so Sky took advantage, drop kicking the chair into Mia's face. Sky smiled when she saw how Mia had landed, going to the ropes, but she was cut off by Cole, who had jumped up on the apron. He grabbed Sky, draping her arms over the ropes, licking his hand before he let a loud stinging chop land on her chest. He got in one more before Sami ran down to the ring, causing Adam to jump off the apron and run to the other side of the ring.  
Sky clutched her chest for a second, before seeing that Mia was still laying in the same spot.  
She went to the corner an started climbing the ropes, knowing that once she got to the top rope and turned around, Mia was going to knock her off her feet.  
Sky had her hands wrapped around the top rope, with her right foot on the second rope, her left moving to the top rope when Mia jumped up and fell against the ropes, taking Sky by surprise, causing her to lose her footing. Her foot came off the ropes, sending her flying forward, her own body weight pulling her hands from the ropes, taking the only thing she had for balance away. The left side of Sky's head came down hard on the right side of the ring post with such a force that when it bounced off it sent her entire as her body tumbling to the apron, then falling to the floor.  
She felt like she was underwater listening to Sami's voice as he yelled her name.  
When she opened her eyes Sami and a couple refs were leaning over her.

"Call the match." Sami said to one of the refs.  
"It's done."

"No." Sky mumbled, making herself roll over to her hands and knees. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the spinning.  
When she opened them she saw a puddle of blood gathering under her. She sat back on her knees, her hand going to her head, trying to figure out where the blood as dripping from. She looked at her blood covered hand.

"There's too much blood. We have to call it." One of the refs said.  
Sky forced herself to her feet, shoving the ref. She wiped the blood out of her eyes, and pushed it from her forehead into her hair, making her blonde hair turn red and sticky.

"I can go. You're not calling the match." She said as she climbed back into the ring.  
As Mia started at her from the other side of the ring, Sky took her out at the knees. Then she turned to the ropes, climbing them and hitting a huge elbow on Mia's knee. Sky stood and pointed towards Adam, before locking Mia in the figure four. Sami jumped in the ring stopping Adam from saving Mia. Sky screamed as she reached up and grabbed the ropes, putting more pressure on Mia's legs, making Mia tap out.  
Cole grabbed Mia and helped her to the back, while Sami raised Sky's hand before helping her to the back.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked, meeting her with a towel.

"I'm so sorry Sky." Mia said.

"Fuck, you need stitches. Mia, go gather our things for us. I'm going to take her to the hospital."

"Did I win?" Sky asked trying to focus her blurry vision on Adam.

"What?" Adam looked at her.  
"You don't remember?"

"No. I remember climbing the ropes, that's all." She said, her hand going up to her head, only to feel Adam's hand holding pressure against her wound.  
"Did I win?"

"Yes, you won." Adam laughed at her.  
"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, no hospitals." Sky tried.

"Yes, you're going." He told her as Mia walked up with their bags. Adam pulled a shirt out of his bag, helping Sky put it on over her wrestling attire.  
"Come on, Doll." He said, putting her hand on her head to hold the gauze on, lifting her into his arms, carrying her to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~December 11, 2010~**_

"Pull over, Adam." Sky groaned.

"We're almost there." He told her.

"I'm gonna be sick, pull over."  
Before he could come to a complete stop, she threw open the door, hanging her head out as the contents of her stomach came up.  
Adam grabbed her around the waist, making sure she didn't tumble out of his car, glad he had pulled her seat belt around her.

"Better?" He asked when she leaned back in the seat.  
She just nodded. He leaned over her pulling the door shut, continuing to the hospital.  
After a flurry of questions, he was finally allowed to go back with her.  
"Hey Sky." He said, walking into the dimly lit room, seeing she had a couple ice packs. One pressed to her head, the other one her elbow.

"Hey." She said softly, reaching her hand out towards him.  
"I told them to send you back here a long time ago."

"I had to answer a shit ton of questions, then take the guard down before I could come back." He laughed, making her smile.  
"Have they told you anything yet?" He asked her, taking her hand while pulling a chair over to her bedside.

"No. I heard stitches, but the doctor hasn't come in yet." She told him.  
"What happened?"

"When you were climbing up the ropes, Mia hit it and you lost your footing, tumbled forward and smashed your head on the ring post, then tumbled out of the ring." He took a deep breath.  
"I almost broke character when I saw it. It was a bad fall Sky."

"She wasn't suppose to hit the ropes until I was turned around." Sky said.  
"I'm just glad I finished."

"You know you're going to be out for a while." Adam told her.  
"I'm sure you have a concussion."

"They keep asking if I was unconscious, was I?" Sky asked him.

"Let me call Callihan. He was right there when it happened." As soon as Adam hung up the doctor walked in.

"Good, I'm hoping you can give me some answers." The doctor said, looking towards Adam.

"I'll do my best, Sir." He said.

"How did this happen?"

"I fell out of the ring." Sky said.

"So this didn't happen at home?" The doctor asked.

"No!" Sky almost yelled.  
"What could I have done at home to cause this?"

"We're professional wrestlers, hence the attire." Adam said, not able to stop the smirk from crossing his face after what Sky had said.  
"Her opponent hit the ropes at the wrong time, and sent Skylar into the steel ring post. Then she tumbled to the floor."

"Is that when you hit your elbow too?"

"No, that was before, when she smacked me with a chair." Sky said, the doctor just looking at her.  
"It was a no disqualification match, that means you can pretty much do whatever you have to in order to win."

"So you came right after this head injury happened?" He asked them.  
Sky shook her head, so he turned to Adam.

"She finished the match. We came right after that. So it happened almost an hour ago." Adam told him.

"Did she lose consciousness?"

"It seemed that way for maybe 30 seconds." Adam said.

"Shut up." Sky said.

"Sky, stop. You have to get checked."

"Do you remember what happened after you hit your head?"

"I don't even remember hitting my head." She told him, knowing if she didn't, Adam would.  
"I remember climbing the ropes, then I was in the back and Adam was asking me questions. I kinda remember the bell sounding and my hand being raised, I think, but that could be because Adam told me I won."

"So not only did you continue the match, you went on to win?" The doctor asked, chuckling.

"You bet your ass." Sky smiled.  
After a few tests the doctor stepped back, taking his gloves off.

"I think it's pretty safe to say you have a concussion." He told her.  
"You're going to need stitches in your head, but your elbow should be fine with glue. Other than that, given with what I was told, it would seem you're really lucky that's your only injuries."

"Ad, will you take off my pads?" She smiled over at him.

"I'm taking it you two are a couple?" The doctor asked, making Sky laugh.  
"No? Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. Just, if she has no one to stay with her tonight, she'll have to stay here for observation."

"I'll be staying with her for at least the next two days." He told the doctor.

"Good. Let me get the nurse so we can get you stitched up and on your way." He said walking to the door.  
"Have you ever thought about another profession?"  
Sky just looked at him. The look on her face made Adam laugh, and the doctor turned and walked out shaking his head.

* * *

"You really don't have to stay. I'll be ok." Sky said. Adam had helped her to the couch in her apartment.  
"I'll stay in bed. Promise. You go home. Don't worry so much about me." He was getting her a glass of water to take a couple Tylenol.  
He turned and looked at her.

"How long would you stay in bed?" He asked, handing her the water.

"At least two days." She tried not looking at him, but her eyes contacted to his, and she couldn't lie.  
"Ok, at least until morning."

"That's why I can't leave you alone." He told her.  
"I know that you can't stay in bed. Even if you were falling down, you would still be up and trying to go."

"I don't want to be the cause of another fight with your girlfriend, Adam." Sky said softly.

"I'm just going to tell her I'm staying at Hyde's." He told her.

"You're leaving tomorrow. You think she's going to be ok that you aren't staying with her tonight?" Sky asked.  
"I would be pissed."

"It doesn't matter, Sky. I'm not letting you stay here by yourself tonight." Adam's tone told her to stop arguing with him.  
"You want to shower?"

"I need to. I feel way gross." She sighed.

"You look way gross." He laughed, making her smile.  
When she started struggling with the t-shirt he reached over and helped her.  
"You have something on under this?" He asked, grabbing the bottom of her ring attire top. She nodded.  
"Arms up." He said, peeling the blood covered top off her. Her white bra was mostly dark red.  
He helped her up and watched her walk down the hall, telling himself that he was just watching to make sure she got to the bathroom fine, but as her hands reached up behind her, unhooking her bra a smirk crept onto his lips, and he knew the real reason he was staring, he was attracted to her, not just physically.  
Shy stood under the hot water, losing all track of time, watching the dark colored water run off her and down the drain.  
"You ok?" Adam asked knocking on the door, making her jump.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't make me come in after you." He called.

"I'm trying to find my real hair color." She said.  
"I'll be out in a couple minutes."  
A few minutes later she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying off. She sat on the toilet as she got dressed, pulling on a tank top and a pair of short shorts, ready to go to bed. When she tried to stand up she got really dizzy and fell back to the toilet, her hand reaching for the sink to try to balance herself, causing things to fall to the ground.  
A second later the door cracked open.

"Sky?"

"I'm dressed." She told him.  
He opened the door, looking at the floor then at her.  
"I got dizzy."  
He picked up the things off the floor then helped her up, pulling her arm around his shoulders. His arm going around her waist as he helped her to bed.

"I'm calling you off in the morning. A week, at least." He told her.

"What am I suppose to do for a week? Sit here?" She asked.

"You can come on the road with me." He smiled.  
"I was heading out tomorrow, but I'm going to cancel, and stay with you for one more night."

"No, Adam." She said.  
"Don't cancel because of me."

"I'm not leaving you alone for at least two days Sky. You can't talk me out of it." He told her.

"What if I do come with you? I'll be better tomorrow than I am today. I'll probably sleep most of the ride."

"I'm going to be gone until the day before Christmas Eve." Adam said.  
"Besides my hotels are already booked, I don't know if I can switch them from one bed to two beds."

"Oh. Well..."

"Sharing a bed with you isn't an issue for me, Sky. I mean, we've done it before, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He told her.  
"Just think about it, you can decide tomorrow."  
He pulled the covers up over her and turned off her light.  
"Get some rest."

"Where are you going?" She asked as he started leaving her room.

"To the couch." He said.

"There's enough room in here." She yawned.  
"I'm not uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as you, like you said, we've done it before."

"We were also wasted." He smirked at her.  
"Let me lock up and get my phone, then I'll be back. My mom has been texting me like crazy checking on you."

"I love your mom. She's so sweet." Sky smiled.

"The feeling is mutual. You're one of her favorite people." Adam smiled at her.  
"She told me to bring you to the house tonight, and she would take care of you."  
A minute later Adam leaned his head in the door.  
"Here, your phone's been going crazy. I'm gonna jump in the shower, your blood soaked through my shirt."

"I'm sorry." She said, swinging her legs off the bed.

"Don't apologize for it." He smiled at her.

"I have something to get it out. Give me your shirt. I need to get my stuff clean too."

"Just tell me where it is, I can do it." Adam protested, not really wanting her to get up.

"I'll be good. I'll go slow." She said, walking over to him.  
"Take your shirt off."

"Damn, if you're always this bossy when telling a man to get undressed, it's no wonder you're single." He smirked.

"Please, men like to be told what to do in bed." She smiled, making him blush a little as he pulled his shirt off, handing it to her.  
After getting the blood out of their clothes, she tossed them in the washer, and went back to bed.  
She grabbed her phone and was trying to go through her texts and twitter messages when Adam walked back in.  
She looked up to see him only in his boxer briefs. She couldn't stop her smile as his hands rose above his head, using a towel to dry his hair. She watched as his muscle's flexed. Even when he caught her looking, she didn't look away.

"Sorry. I really don't have anything with my but jeans." He said, growing self conscious.  
"What?" He asked, almost freezing in place.

"Nothing." She smiled, looking back at her phone.

"No, why were you staring at me?"

"You have a nice body Adam." She admitted.  
"I was just admiring it."

"It's not like you haven't seen me in less than this during shows." He said, tossing the towel to the hamper that sat right inside her bedroom door.

"And who's to say I don't stare then too?" She said, tossing her phone next to her legs.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling back the covers and sitting next to her.

"I can't focus on the screen. It's giving me a bigger headache than I already have."

"You want me to do it for you?" He asked.

"You're too good to me." She said, laying back and listening to him read her texts.

"Wait, why does Moxley have your number?" He asked.

"Everyone has my number." She yawned.  
"Why?"

"He sent you a text."

"Read it." She told him, closing her eyes, laying back into her pillow.

"Just to let you know, I think chicks with scars are sexy. My offer of friends with benefits still stands."  
Sky couldn't help but laugh.  
"You and Mox have something going on? You know he's like 8 years older than you?"

"I like someone with experience." She laughed.

"You can't be serious!" Adam said.

"I was kidding, Adam. Damn." Sky said, looking up just to see his blue eyes looking at her.  
"Sami said something about you and I being friends with benefits tonight. Mox then offered, as you read, the same thing."

"Are you serious?" Adam asked.

"I'm not really sure which part you're asking about, but yeah. Anyway, send back shut up."

"So there's nothing between you and him?"

"No. Geez Adam, jealous much?"

"Shut up." He laughed.  
"Hyde said for you to call him in the morning. That's about it."  
He handed her phone to her and she plugged it in.

"Good, I'm tired." She said, turning back to him.  
"Thank you for doing all this or me."

"It's no problem." He smiled at her, laying down, locking eyes with her.

"No, really Adam. You're like the best friend I've ever had, no one else has ever cared this much for me." She took a breath.  
"So, thank you."

"You're welcome, Sky." He said softly, reaching over and moving her hair out of her face.  
Before he even realized it, he was leaning into her. His hand had moved from her hair to her hip, her hand resting on his elbow.  
His phone chimed, making both of them jump. Sky sucked in a deep breath, pressing her head deep into her pillow, as Adam rolled over to grab his phone.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, after hearing him huff.

"Danielle bitching about me not being with her tonight." He sat his phone down, and turned back over.  
"I'm going to act like I never got her text. I don't feel like fighting with her tonight."  
Sky gave him a weak smile as her eyes started drifting shut.  
"Good night, Sky."  
She scooted closer to him, letting her forehead press against his bare chest, breathing in his scent as she drifted off to sleep.

 _ **~December 18, 2010~**_

"Why are you smiling so much?" Adam asked.  
Sky had left the hotel room earlier that morning, saying she needed to go shopping.  
She pulled her hair back.  
"You got your stitches out."

"Yeah. I stopped by a doctor office while I was out." She said.  
"Have I ever mentioned that I love New York?"  
He laughed at her. She had said the same thing about almost every place they had been to in the last week.  
"Are you super stoked for tonight?"

"Of course. But I think you may be more excited than I am." He couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"You might be right." She laughed.  
"But there's so much to be excited about. I've never been to the Manhattan Center. The Hammerstein ballroom, I can't even put it into words. And it's your Pay Per View debut. It's all so exciting."

* * *

"Have I told you that you look incredible?" Adam told Sky as they walked in the back doors of the arena.

"Only about a hundred times." She smiled.  
"But I like hearing it from you, so you can continue."  
The night was made up of meeting new people, and making connections.  
Adam's tag match was great, even if his team didn't win.

"You sure you don't care to go out?" Adam asked.  
"I know you've been feeling better, but you've pushed it today."

"I feel great, Adam. Besides, I can be your sober driver." She smiled, taking his extended elbow as they headed out to celebrate the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ December 24, 2010- Friday- Christmas Eve~**

"Are you sure I can't talk you into staying with us tonight and celebrating Christmas with us tomorrow?" Cathy asked.  
Adam and Sky had gotten home the day before, and his mom had talked her into coming to their families Christmas Eve dinner.

* * *

 _She had a great time until Adam had drank a little too much and as she had walked into the garage to get something for his mom only to see Danielle on her knees in front of Adam, who was leaning back against the fridge, pants pulled down to his thighs._

 _"Sorry." Sky said quietly._

 _"Shit! Sky..." Adam called after her as she turned and walked out of the garage._

* * *

"I can't. I have a few shows coming up starting Sunday. I still have to do laundry and pack. I need to head out tonight in case I hit bad weather." Sky told her, pulling on her coat.  
"But thank you for the offer."

"Well, here. Wait just a minute." She said, walking over to the tree and grabbing a small, square wrapped gift.  
"We got you a present." Cathy told her, handing it to her, looking around.  
"Now where did Adam get to? I know he'd want to see you open this."

"I think he and Danielle wandered off somewhere together." Sky smiled.

"Oh well, go ahead then, open it." Cathy smiled.  
Sky pulled the ribbon and took the lid off.  
She pulled out a necklace that she had fallen in love with when she had gone shopping with Cathy a few weeks ago.  
A heart pendant with a diamond in the middle. There were matching earrings in the box.

"No, I can't accept this. It cost way too much." Sky said, trying to hand it back to her.

"No, it's a gift, and we all put the money in to get it." Cathy smiled.  
"Adam was going to get it himself when I told him about it, but I talked him into letting Brent and I chip in for the earrings. When I told Adam how much you loved this necklace, he went and got it that day with the earrings."

"Thank you. You guys really didn't have too. I feel bad that all I got you was a tin of popcorn." Sky smiled at her, giving her a hug.  
"I really need to be going." Sky said as she heard the garage door open and close.  
"Merry Christmas."

"Heading out already?" Brent asked her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah. I have shows to head to. Thanks for the gift." She told him.  
"Merry Christmas."

"Sky, wait." Adam called as she walked out the door.  
She walked toward her car, and Adam followed.  
"Will you wait?"

"Why?" Sky asked.

"You're mad." He said.

"And you're drunk." She told him.  
"I have to go."

"I'm sorry." Adam said.

"Sorry for what, Adam?" Sky asked.

"For being a dumb ass."

"You did nothing wrong. Me being mad isn't your fault, it's mine, for letting myself get so attached to you knowing nothing could come of it." She turned her head so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall from her blue eyes.  
"I really need to go. I have laundry to do so I can pack."  
She side stepped him, getting in her car and leaving before he could stop her again.

 **~ January 6, 2011~**

Sky pulled into the Waffle House parking lot. She yawned as she reached for the keys.  
She was in the middle of nowhere, she had been driving for almost 3 hours already, and had about another 8 until she made it home. She needed coffee.  
She pulled her coat tight as she stepped out into the snow and wind.  
She jogged to the door, pulling her hat off as she walked in. She shook her hair out and pulled off her coat.  
As she started walking towards the bathroom she heard her name.  
She turned to see a large table full of men, where Pinkie Sanchez was waving at her. She held up her index finger, then pointed towards the bathroom.  
When she came out he waved her over again.

"Hey Skylar. What are you doing in this part of the world?" He asked, as she took the chair that had been squeezed in for her.

"I'm coming from a show. What part of the world are we in anyway?" She asked, hanging her coat on the back of the chair.  
"The fucking Arctic Circle? It's freezing."

"You're about 45 minutes from Detroit, so yeah, the Arctic Circle fits." The attractive man sitting directly to her right smiled at her.  
"Hi, Alex Shelley." She took his hand.  
"Fuck, your hands are cold." He laughed.

"I know who you are." She smiled as he pulled her other hand into his, rubbing them.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Skylar Quinn."

"Skylar Quinn. I've heard of you." Alex said.

"No you haven't." She smiled.  
"Really?"

"Sabin, wasn't it Skylar Quinn that Sara Del Rey was telling us about last week?" He asked.

"Yeah. What'd she say, cute little girl who could kick any man's ass?" Sabin said.

"I believe so." Alex smiled, still rubbing her hands.

"No way. Sara Del Rey said that about me?" Skylar beamed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"She could too. She took one of the worse falls out of the ring I've seen and still finished the match." Pinkie said.

"No shit?" Alex asked, finally warming her hands up to his liking, letting them go.

"I have the scars to prove it." She told him, pulling her hair back, showing him the scar along her hair line.  
"Not that I remember anything after hitting the ring post."

"I'd say not." Alex smiled.  
"How is it that you are causing so much buzz in the indy circuit when you're still in high school?"

"Am not." She laughed.  
"I graduated in May."

"So how long have you been wrestling then?" Alex asked.

"I started training with CZW in April. So right about nine months."

"Wow." Alex said.

"Speaking of CZW, where is your boyfriend? I rarely see you without him." Pinkie said.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Skylar said.  
"I usually travel alone. Who are you talking about?"

"Cole."

"We're friends." She said.  
"He helped me a lot during training, helped me grasp things faster."

"Yeah, he wished you'd grasp his dick." Pinkie laughed.

"He has a girlfriend. And if it wasn't for him helping me, I'd still be training, not working. I owe him everything." She told him.  
"You're very closed minded if you think men and women can't be just friends." She laughed.

"And you're very naive if you don't think that every man in that locker room hasn't pictured you naked." Pinkie laughed.  
"Or every man at this table, for that matter." That brought a lot of laughs.

"Where are you heading?" Alex asked her, pulling her away from the conversation that was going on.

"No where with this snow." She said.  
"I was heading towards home. I've been on the road for, well, this makes day 13."

"That's a long road trip." He said.

"I was gone 12 days before that, home for one night, now out for 13. I'm truly grateful for the work." She said.  
"I just really miss my bed. Hotel beds aren't always comfortable."

"Where is home?" Alex asked her.

"Philly." She said.

"Philly?" He asked.  
"You don't sound like you're from Philly."

"No I guess not." She laughed.  
"Sometimes I forget I even have an accent. I'm originally from Tennessee, but moved to Philly 3 years ago."

"Philly's still pretty far. You were going to drive all night?" He asked her.

"I may have if I didn't hit this weather." She said.  
"Now I think I'm going to have to find a hotel around here."  
After eating they all sat around talking. Everyone was heading back to Sabin's house for some drinks.

"You want to come with us?" Alex asked her, she looked around at the table full of men. Alex smiled at her.  
"I promise there will be women there, you won't be the only female."

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking?" She smiled.

"I can ride with you to show you the way if you want?" He asked.  
"I rode here with Sabin."

"Sounds good." She smiled, pulling her coat on.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me home." Alex smiled at her.  
She only had a couple drinks. Alex had at least doubled her amount, but he was holding it well.  
"You want to come in?" He grinned.

"I don't know, that requires getting back out in the sub below temperatures." She smiled.

"I can think of a few ways to warm you up once we get inside." He smirked.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said, turning the car off.  
He unlocked the door and held it open for her. She kicked the snow off her shoes before stepping in.

"Don't worry about the snow, you can kick your shoes off right inside the door." He smiled.  
"The snow is a constant here, so unless you want to change your carpets every two years, you learn fast to take your shoes off as soon as you get in the house."  
As he closed the door, she kicked off her shoes, him following suit before his hands went around her waist, and he pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers.  
She pulled off her gloves, dropping them to the floor, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her before pulling off his hat, and letting her fingers run through his brown and blond hair. He reached between them, unzipping her coat and pushing it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before doing the same with his.  
His hands slid down her back to her ass, grabbing it firmly, making her moan, then taking advantage of her open mouth, letting his tongue explore her mouth as his hands slid a little further down, pulling her legs up around his waist. He walked her over laying her gently on the couch, him on top of her.  
He pulled back a little looking at her.  
"God, Skylar. You're beautiful." He smiled, as she reached down and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Then pulled his lips back to hers, letting her hands run over his muscular back, hooking her legs around his, grinding herself into him.  
"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." Alex said, standing and taking her hand, leading Sky down the hall.  
Once through the threshold, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her body back to his. He laid her on the bed, crawling on top of her. He pressed his lips to hers for only a split second before his mouth moved to her neck, then her shoulder. He pushed her shirt up, and kissed her stomach, continuing to move lower.  
He unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off her, taking her leg in his hand. His lips pressed against her ankle, then the back of her knee, before slowly making his way to her inner thigh.  
The feeling of his mouth made Skylar bite her lip. He looked up at her and smiled. His tongue continued to tease her as he licked right at her panty line. His finger hooking her panties at the side, jerking them down slightly as his lips moved from her inner thigh to her hip, then across to her other hip, making her moan loud.  
He moved back up to her lips, wrapping his arms around her, rolling over so she was on top of him.  
She sat up and pulled her shirt off, while grinding her hips into his crotch making him moan with pleasure. She kissed his lips, then his neck, then his chest, taking her time to appreciate his ripped abs, before moving lower, unbuttoning his jeans. He lifted his hips slightly as she pulled his jeans off, grabbing her wrist softly, pulling her lips back to his, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. He smiled as she let it slide off her shoulders. He sat up, her in his lap and pulled her chest to his face, taking turns flicking her nipples with his tongue, his hands pulling her panties off one leg at a time, letting his fingers take their time at her thighs.  
He reached back and grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer, placing it in Skylar's hand. He smiled when she put it between her lips, pushing his chest to make him lay back. She moved back, pulling his boxers down, grinning at the size of his shaft. She bent down and licked the length of his cock before letting her lips close around it.  
"Fuck." Alex breathed, causing Sky to look up at him.  
He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. She opened the condom sliding on his massive erection. He pulled her up further, moving his hands to her hips, guiding her down slowly, as his dick slid inside her. Their slow pace sped up quickly as his thumbs dug into her hips, not letting her slip too far up. He sat up, never slowing their pace, and pulled her mouth to his, their pants of pleasure mixing together as one.  
Without a word, he lifted her by one arm, positioning her on her knees, grabbing his cock and guiding it into her sweet spot. After a few thrusts he reached down and wrapped his arms around her, raising her up, pressing her back against his hard chest. One hand staying on her breasts, while the other reached between her legs, rubbing her clit in rhythm with his trusts. At first she gasped, the gasps turned to moans, and as her throat grew hoarse, her moans became raspy.  
"You almost there Baby?" Alex's voice sounded in her ear.  
"You're sounds are driving me crazy." He moaned, letting his lips fall to her neck, sending her over the edge.

"Oh my god, Alex." She panted, her hands going behind her head, wrapping around his neck.  
His hands grasped her hips tight, his thrust were hard, as a growl escaped his mouth, as he continued his trusts until her orgasm was over.  
His sweaty body collapsing on the bed next to her, pulling her down with him, kissing her lips.

"Fucking amazing." He grinned, pulling her body close to his, letting her snuggle up to him, using his shoulder at a pillow. She placed a sweet kiss on the side of his neck. He reached down and pulled the covers up over them, letting her hand drape across his chest, his hand rubbing her back. The other laying over her arm that was on his chest.  
"I hope you know I'm not letting you leave this bed." He smiled at her as she looked up at him.  
"No hotel for you tonight, and if I can talk you into it, I'd like you to stay with me tomorrow too."

"We may be able to work that out." She smiled as he kissed her.

 **~ January 9, 2011~**

"Skylar, your phone's ringing." Alex called down the hall where she was packing up her things.  
She had spent the last two days with Alex, barely leaving his bedroom, although, he had followed her to the kitchen while she was making breakfast that morning, bending her over the table, having his way with her while the smoke alarms went off as the bacon burned in the pan.

"Answer it for me." She said.

"Skylar Quinn's phone." Alex said.

"Who's this?"

"Alex Shelley. Who's this?" He asked.

"Adam Cole. Is she around?"

"Yeah, hold on." Alex said, taking her phone to her. When he walked in his room she was bent over the bed, grabbing some of her clothes.  
Alex walked up behind her, grabbing her hips and grinding himself into her.  
"Perfect. My favorite fucking position." He said, letting his lips press to her neck making her moan.

"I realized that. I mean we only ended in that position, what 5 or 6 times?" She laughed.  
"But we don't have time. Your flight is leaving in less than three hours, and it takes about an hour to get to the airport. Who called me?"

"Shit, I forgot. When I walked in here and saw your ass up in the air I got distracted." He laughed.  
"It's Adam Cole." He handed her the phone.

"Hey Adam." Sky said.

"Why is Alex Shelley answering your phone?" He asked.

"I was packing my bag and left my phone in his living room." She said.

"Why are you at his house?" Adam asked.

"I was passing through on my home and ran into a bunch of guys at a waffle house. Alex was kind enough to let me use his bed so I didn't have to stay in a hotel."

"And my dick, don't forget about that one." Alex smirked, sitting on the bed in front of her, pulling her to him, lifting her shirt and kissing her stomach.

"I could have done without hearing that one." Adam said.  
"Since you answered your phone does that mean that you're done ignoring me?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one who answered my phone, Alex did. I may have ignored it a few more days, until I had to see you at CZW." Sky laughed.  
"I'm kidding Ad. I wasn't ignoring you. At least not on purpose. I was in Canada, and my phone was acting funny."

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked her.

"I told you, I was never mad at you, I was mad at myself." She said, as Alex unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down along with her panties, grabbing her hips and bringing her body to his mouth.  
"Ad, I have to finish packing, and take Alex to the airport. Can I call you back when I'm on the road?"

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful."

"I will. Bye." She said, ending the call and tossing her phone on his bed, as Alex picked her up and tossed her on the bed, pulling his shirt off, and getting rid of his pants as his mouth came down between her legs for a moment as he rolled a condom on, placing his body between her legs.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ March 28, 2011~**

"Come in!" Sky called, hearing a knock on her front door. She turned from the stove to see Adam.  
"Hey. I thought you were out of town until the show?" She smiled.  
Their schedules weren't in sync again, when one was home the other was on the road, only seeing each other at CZW events.

"The show I was doing got cancelled, so I figured might as well come home and find you." He smiled, tossing her a beer.  
"Smells like I'm just in time for dinner."

"Yes you are." She smiled at him as he walked over and leaned on the counter.

"I see you're wearing your necklace." He smiled.  
"It looks good on you."

"I really do love it. Thank you." She told him, handing him a plate of food.

"How's your boyfriend doing?" Adam asked.

"Alex isn't my boyfriend." She smirked.  
"Last I heard he's planning on coming back in April, but we haven't talked a couple months."

"Anyway, I did come over for a reason." He said.  
"I got you a gig. Ring of Honor is looking for valets, and I suggested you. Showed them pictures I have on my phone. They want you."

"You're lying." She said.

"I'm not, I swear." He said.  
"It's not a permanent thing. But they said that if you do good at the house shows, they will consider adding you to the tv tapings and maybe even the ppv coming up."

"Wow."

"The pay is shit. But I'm traveling with Kyle, and he has no issue of you tagging along. So we can split the expenses three ways, and you'd make a little bit of money."

"Yeah, sounds good. When are you planning on heading out?" Sky asked.

"Overnight. We have shows the next three days then after that is Honor Takes Center Stage. Then a few shows after that. Then back here for the CZW show on the 9th. Then planning you a surprise party for your birthday." He smiled.

"Yes to everything except the last thing." She said.  
"No parties."

"Too late, Mom is planning a dinner with some people over."

"Adam!"

"I didn't tell her to do it." He said as Sky pushed him.

"You're sure Kyle doesn't mind me riding with you guys?" She asked.

"I promise. I cleared it with him before even bringing it up to you." Adam told her.  
"I have my gear packed, it's in my car. I can just have him pick us up from here, if that's fine?"

"Yeah, let me pack. Then a nap sounds good." She said.  
Adam went and got his things out if his car, bringing it in her place as Sky packed.  
"3am?" She asked Adam, who had already gotten comfortable in her bed.

"Yeah, that gives us time to shower and drink some coffee before he gets here at 4."  
She turned the lights out and crawled into bed next to him, laying on her side. Adam let his arm drape over her, and pulled her into him.  
"Will your boyfriend be mad that you have another man in your bed?" He laughed until she elbowed him.

 **~ April 14, 2011~**

"I see you've been doing some work with ROH lately." Dixie said.

"Yes, it's just an independent thing, no contract. Nothing permanent, or that would keep me from signing with anyone else." Sky said.

"We've all seen your work, which is all amazing. Your tryout was great, in the ring and on the mic. I think what is worrying us is your age." D'Lo said.  
"I mean, you honestly just turned 19, correct?"

"Yes. Four days ago." Sky said.

"And while you seem mature enough to handle this, you still lack experience." He told her.

"I do have several over sea shows lined up. I'm leaving in June for 4 months. I'm traveling to many places, including Africa, South America, and Mexico." She said.  
"I understand your fears when it comes to my age, but I have been on the road for almost a year now."

"Ok, so let's do this." Dixie said.  
"You go on your tour, get your experience, and when you come back you come here and work a dark match in front of the crowd. That will show us what we need to see, and then some people can't complain about your lack of experience."

"Also," D'Lo started.  
"Change your outfit up a bit. Remember, sex sells. And while your in ring character is based after you, show us something more. Something not so girl next door."

"Ok, I can do that. Thank you for your time." Sky said, shaking their hands before leaving the office.

 _~No go_  
She text Adam.  
A few seconds later her phone was ringing.

"What do you mean no go? You're fucking amazing." Adam said.  
"They have to be blind not to see that."

"They said they loved the match, loved my work, but D'Lo was worried that I don't have enough in ring experience." She told him.  
"Dixie seemed to love me."

"So what's next?" Adam asked her.

"Dixie told me to go on my tour, then come back and work a dark match." She told him

"Well, see. It's not all bad. It wasn't a strict no." Adam said.

"Yeah, but that wasn't all."

"What else?" He asked.

"I was told I need to change up my outfit." She said.  
"I need to be sexier."

"Obviously, D'Lo needs glasses. You're fucking hot." He told her, making her laugh.  
"Did you get your new dates for ROH?"

"Yeah. We are pretty much on the same schedule until I leave in June." She said.

"I have a show near you tonight. If you have all your things with you, I can just pick you up here in a few, and we can go from there."

"Sounds good. Meet me at my hotel."

 **~ June 3, 2011~**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Adam asked her, loading her luggage into his trunk.

"Yeah. I made a list of everything." Sky said, handing him her last bag.  
She was about to get on a plane taking her across the world. Away from everyone she knew. Away from Adam.  
They had been together everyday for the past two months.  
She took a deep breath when they pulled up to the airport.  
Adam reached over and placed his hand on her bare thigh.

"It'll be ok." He said, squeezing her leg gently.

"I know. I just... I won't know anyone." She said.

"Yes you will. I'm sure there's someone from the states doing the same thing you are." He tried to reassure her.  
"And I'll talk to you everyday."

"My phone won't work everywhere." She said.

"No, but I can email, and skype. You'll have some kind of internet." He told her as they got out of the car, unloading her luggage.  
He pulled her into his arms, as her arms snaked around him. She laid her head against his chest, taking in a deep breath, not wanting to forget what he smelled like.  
She started to release him, but he squeezed tighter.  
"I'm not ready to let go yet." He said, resting his cheek on the top of her head.  
He let her go after a couple minutes.

"Bye, Ad." She said softly.

"Be safe." He smiled.  
As she walked through the doors her phone chimed.  
She stopped and pulled it from her pocket.

 _~ I miss you already_

She smiled at Adam's text.

* * *

"You've gotten tan." Adam said.  
Sky had spent almost two months in Mexico, and had just landed in South Africa.  
As soon as she got in her hotel room she hooked her phone to the wifi, smiling when she saw Adam was on.  
For the last two months they had been talking back and from email, her never being in a good spot with strong enough internet to support skype.

"A lot of the shows were outside." She said.

"You look happy." He smiled.

"I am having a good time, but I'm ecstatic right now that I get to see your face." She told him.

"Oh stop." He laughed.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm with Kyle, we're heading to the next show." He told her flashing his phone to Kyle.  
"Say hi to Sky."

"Oh, hey. How's the traveling?" Kyle said, glancing away from the road for a second.

"Hey, Kyle. Great thanks." She smiled as the picture went back to Adam.

"So, what's your plans?" He asked her.

"I have a show tonight, but I'm off tomorrow. A bunch of us are going sight seeing." She told him.  
"Apparently there's this place called Boulders Beach where there are penguins. I can't wait to get there!"

"Sounds like you're having a good time." Adam said.

"Yeah I am, but I miss you, a lot. Like a lot, a lot." She frowned.  
"But I'm more than half way through."

"All in all, how was Mexico?"

"Good. It's nice that over here I can focus on wrestling, and not worry about working." She said.

"Yeah. That's always nice." He smiled.  
"We are getting ready to go in a tunnel. I might lose reception. But I'll call you right back."

"Don't worry about it. I need to shower, then I have to head out for the show." She told him.

* * *

Sky had spent only a week at the hotel with good wifi. After that the rest of her time she could only text and email Adam.

Sky ~ _only 2 weeks left._

Adam ~ _that's 2 weeks too many_  
~ _I wish you were here, but you're there_  
~ _I don't think there knows how lucky it is to have you_

S ~ _I miss your face_

A ~ _Damn, I can't wait to see you, and hug you_  
~ _See you smile, hear you laugh_  
~ _Lie next to you on the couch and fall asleep beside you_

S ~ _Cuddling with you would be perfect right now_

A ~ _I miss you so much, I'd cuddle the shit out of you right now_

S ~ _1 more day and I'm on the plane home_

A ~ _That sounds like a reason to celebrate hump day with a beer_

S ~ _Fuck hump day. I want to know when 'fuck me so hard I can't walk' day is._

A ~ _I love when you talk dirty._

S ~ _Sarcasm and orgasm are two of my favorite 'asm's_

A ~ _Every time you flirt with me I add another chapter to the on going porno we are having in my head._

S ~ _HA! It's sleeping time here._

A ~ _You'd probably sleep better if we had sex._

S ~ _aren't we sexting right now? Doesn't that count? lol_  
S ~ _Sweet dreams._

A ~ _you too._

S ~ _BTW if your dreams happen to be of me tonight, keep in mind, I like it a little rough._

A ~ _Fuck Sky, you're such a tease._

S ~ _maybe, but I'm not the one who has to delete these texts so my girlfriend won't see them, slut. ;)_

A ~ _Touche. Good night Sky._

S ~ _Night Ad._

 **~ October 25, 2011~**

Sky stretched and pulled on her jacket as she stepped off the plane, Philly was a lot colder than where she had come from. She was sore, and tired, and could probably sleep for a week.  
She smiled when she saw Adam waiting for her.  
She quickened her pace, her body fighting her, but she pushed through, not wanting to waste anymore time away from him.  
His arms were open waiting for her. She dropped her carry on and wrapped her arms around his neck, his going to her back, lifting her off the ground, squeezing her.  
She took a deep breath.

"I've missed your smell." She said making him laugh.

"That's it? Just my smell?" He asked, putting her down, grabbing her bag for her.

"I've missed you." She smiled.  
"All of you. But it's the little things that you take for granted, like your smile, your laugh, and your smell."

"I don't have a smell." He told her.

"Yes you do." She grinned as they went to get her luggage.  
"It's a mix of your shampoo, your soap, your cologne and your sweat."

"So you're saying I'm as stinky as arm pits?" He laughed.

"Hardly. Your smell is unique to you, and one of my favorite things. It's intoxicating." She winked at him, leaning over to grab one of her bags.

"Whoa, what was that?" Adamustin asked.

"What?" She asked, reaching for another bag, having to stretch across another suitcase, her shirt and jacket raising up on her side.

"This." Adam said, pulling her shirt up.  
"You got a tattoo?"

"I got more than one." She smiled at him, as they started walking towards the exit.

"I didn't know you liked tattoos." Adam said.

"Neither did I, until I went with someone that was getting one." Sky said.  
"I got the one you saw first." She searched his eyes, not able to read what he was feeling.  
"You don't like it, do you?"

"I didn't say that, I just, I mean you didn't say anything about it." He said.

"No, I guess I didn't. I must have been too busy sexting you." She smiled as his face grew flush.  
"Anyway, it's not like I got it done that night. I thought about it, and went back a couple days later. It's pretty basic. Girly I guess you can say. My mom use to collect skeleton keys, she would say 'You never know when you might need a key to open the door to your future'. So now I will always have the key I need to open the door that leads to my future. It says Always Live Your Dreams. My mom used to say that to me."  
He lifted her shirt again, looking at it.

"It just took me by surprise. It's cute, though. Fits you really well." He told her smiling.  
"So, where's this other tattoo?"  
She pulled her jacket and shirt down revealing her shoulder.  
"That's huge." He gasped.

"Yeah. It is. It took a while to finish. I got it done at another shop. A place in Columbia that's known for it's coloring." She told him.  
"I've only had it a couple days."  
He looked at the flowering cherry blossom branch that covered not only her shoulder, but went down to the bottom of her shoulder blade, a couple inches down the front of her shoulder and down her arm. Mixed in with the pink flowers was a teal winged butterfly perched on the cocoon it had just emerged from.

"They did a great job. It looks amazing." He told her.

"Yeah. In a lot of ways this trip helped me find myself." She told him.  
"I had to pull out my courage and stand up for myself. It's like I transformed from what I used to be to what I am now."


	8. Chapter 8

**~ October 27, 2011~**

Sky took a deep breath, settling her nerves.  
This was the first time she was going out in her new ring attire.  
Attire that was a lot skimpier than she was used too.  
She had changed from her normal pinks and purples to black and teal.  
Her top only covered her breasts, it tied behind her neck, and had a thin piece of sheer fabric across the back. It was black, trimmed in teal lace.  
She had on a pair of black very short boy shorts, and a tiny teal skirt over it.  
She also changed her hair, putting teal and black streaks in it, and darkened her eye make-up.

* * *

 _"Tell me to be comfortable in this." She said to Adam._  
 _The package was sitting in front of her door when they got home from the airport._

 _"Sky, honestly, you aren't showing as much as you think." He told her._  
 _"Remember, you're a butterfly now."_

 _"You think it looks ok?" She asked._

 _"I think it looks amazing." He told her._  
 _"They wanted sexy, I think you picked a great outfit."_

* * *

The generic music hit, and she walked out on the stage.  
As soon as she took a step onto the stage, the nerves left, like always.  
She was up against Velvet Sky, of course she was going to lose. But the win didn't matter. What mattered was how she looked in the ring.  
How the crowd reacted to the match, but more importantly how they reacted to her.  
Her match only lasted about 7 minutes, but the crowd was really into it, at one point even chanting her name.  
Sky grabbed her phone from her locker, checking it before she showered.  
Her face lit up when she saw Adam had text her asking how it went.

"Hey Sky." He answered.  
"How did it go?"

"The match was great. I haven't talked to anyone yet. I just got out of the ring." She told him.  
"I was going to shower when I saw your text." She heard commotion in the back ground.  
"Are you at a show?"

"Yeah. I have next match, and it sounds like this one is ending." He told her.  
"Shit, there's the bell. I have to go, but I'm going to call you once I'm on the road tonight."

"You better." She smiled.  
"Bye Ad."

"Bye Sky." He ended the call.  
She tossed her phone into her bag and went to shower.

* * *

"Very impressive." D'Lo said as she walked into the office.  
"Have a seat." He said.  
She sat and looked at the people in the room.  
"The best we can say is we want you here." He told her.  
"Now we are going to have you written in. But that won't happen tomorrow."

"Skylar, I'm going to be honest. It might take a few months to figure out where to fit you in." Dixie said.  
"I'm thinking by Genesis in January or Against All Odds in February."

"Ok." Sky said.

"That's the only negative." Dixie said.  
"We love the new character. We think that you can become a crowd favorite even with the attitude your character has."

"The new look is fabulous." D'Lo said.

"So, go about your life. Keep working, keep improving. And we'll call you once we decide where to put you in at. At that time we will discuss a contract and everything that goes along with that." Dixie said.

"Thank you. I truly look forward to working with TNA." Sky smiled.

* * *

Sky was on her way to the next town when her phone rang.  
She smiled at Adam's picture as she answered.

"Well?" He asked.

"They said they want me, but have to figure out where to add me in at." She said.  
"They said it may take until February."

"That part sucks, but it sounds like you're a shoe in." He told her.

"How was your match tonight?" She asked, putting him on speaker, and plugging in her phone.

"It was good." He said.  
"How long of a drive do you have tonight?"

"I have about 3 hours ahead of me still. You?"

"About the same." He told her.  
"Keep me company?"

"Of course." She said.

"I'd rather you be in my car with me, but I'll settle for your voice." He said, making her smile.

"I don't think that we're in the same town for a while, are we?" She asked.

"No." He sighed.

"That sucks." Sky said.  
They talked for the next three hours about nothing at all.  
Sky sat in the hotel parking lot, not ready to hang up with him yet.

"I'm getting ready to pull into my hotel. Are you close to yours?" He asked her.

"I've been sitting in the parking lot for about 45 minutes." She confessed.  
"I didn't want to hang up yet."

"Go check in and skype me."  
She agreed, getting her bags out of the trunk and checking in.  
Once in her hotel room, she opened her laptop signing onto skype.  
Adam wasn't on yet, so she pulled off her clothes, throwing on one of his t-shirts she had snagged from him.  
As soon as she sat down her laptop started ringing. She clicked the button accepting his call.  
"Hey, that's my shirt."

"Not anymore." She smiled.  
"It smells like you."

"Oh so it smells like armpits." He laughed.  
"I've missed your smile."

"I miss you." She told him.  
"We need to make a contract that if either of us gets a show the other has to be there too."

"Sounds good to me. As long as I don't have to color my hair like yours." He smiled.  
"I can't believe you actually went through with it."

"You can just say you don't like it."

"I never said I don't like it." He told her.  
"It's just, you looked so innocent before you left for 4 months. Then you come back with two tattoos. Now you're coloring your hair." He took a breath.  
"I don't know. I just feel like you're kind of pulling away from me. I don't like how that feels."

"Ad, I'm not pulling away from you." She told him.  
"There are so many women who are trying to get into this industry. Most of whom look a lot like me. I have to do something to stand out. Something to make people remember me."

"As if you were forgettable before." He grinned.

"Obviously I am." She said.

"Are you talking about Shelley again?" Adam asked her.

"No. not at all." She lied.  
After staying with him for two nights he had kept in contact for a few weeks, until he broke his collar bone.  
After that she got a few stray text messages from him. Nothing like when they would talk on the phone, or the sexy skype moments they had.  
It was like he just forgot about her.

"He had a lot going on, Sky." Adam tried, not wanting to defend Shelley, but wanting to take away the pain he could see in her eyes.  
"His injury, then Sabin's injury. I'm sure things have been crazy for him."

"Adam, it's been what 10 months." She said.  
"I knew when it happened is was nothing more than a fling. Anyhow, that's not what I was talking about. You don't know how many times I've gone into a show, just for them to ask me who I am. That fucking sucks."

"Oh stop." Adam said.  
"Everyone knows who you are, maybe not by looks, but your name is out there. I've been asked about you a lot, since we were in CZW together. And I know you've gotten bookings just from my word. Sky, you aren't even a year into this, and your name is out there. You've put in more work into this in less than one year than some people have done in 5."

"I know. It's just with all the bookings I'm taking, all the time I spent on the road, I have no other source of income." She told him.  
"It's scary."

"I know, but you're doing good. You're saving and not just spending because you have it." He said.

"I had a great teacher." She smiled, making him smile.  
She picked up her laptop, and laid on the bed.

"Alright, I guess we should get off here, we're both fighting sleep." Adam said after talking for a few more minutes. Sky frowned.  
"I'll talk with you tomorrow." He smiled.

 **~ December 11, 2011- Final Resolution- Orlando, Florida~**

Sky stood back stage watching the women's match going on in the ring.  
Mickie James was battling Gail Kim for the Knockouts title.  
She was called last week by Dixie, asking if she was available to start, and of course, Sky jumped at the chance. Sky had been in Orlando for the last three days, putting the finishing touches on the contract, which she signed for 6 months. She was given a list of royalty free music she could choose from, finally picking something called Exhilarate.  
She was allowed to keep using her own name, and for that she was grateful.  
She was being brought in with a strong push.  
As the match ended, and Gail's hand was being raised, Sky's music hit, and she walked onto the stage.  
Gail stared her down as she made her way to the ring.  
Sky jumped up on the apron, and slid through the ropes, walking straight over to Gail. Their height almost matched, and they stood there eye to eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Gail screamed.  
"What are you doing out here, ruining my moment?"  
Sky held out her hand, as if to shake Gail's.  
After a few minutes Gail reached out to shake Sky's hand, but instead Sky kneed her in the stomach, setting her up. She grabbed both her arms behind her back, dropping to her back, planting Gail Kim with a Butterfly DDT.  
She rolled Gail over, and grabbed a mic.

"You wanna know who I am? And why I'm here?" Sky said, standing up and looking into the camera.  
"My name's Skylar Quinn, and there's only one reason why anyone starts wrestling." She stood straddling Gail, then bent down, grabbing Gail's face with her empty hand.  
"I'm here for your belt." Sky hissed, tossing the mic, and pushing Gail's head to the mat, walking over, grabbing the top rope and jumping to the floor.  
She walked up the ramp, then turned and looked at the ring as Gail started to move.  
Skylar laughed, and walked back stage.

* * *

"That was amazing." Adam yelled.  
"I'm so proud of you, Sky."

"Thanks, Ad." Sky smiled.

"So what's your plan now?" He asked her.

"There's several house shows coming up, and tapings. So it looks like I'm here for the next week." She told him.  
"After that I'm pretty booked up through February. I have a couple dates open, but not many."

"And those will fill up fast now that you've made your debut." Adam told her.

"Well, it cuts out ROH for me, and some other places."

"Why is that?" Adam asked.

"TNA doesn't allow talent to work with any companies that appear on television." She said.  
"And they are changing things at the beginning of the year that you aren't allowed to appear for any show that is recorded to DVD to be sold at a later date. Since I'm signing so close to the beginning of the year, that's already in my contract."

"Oh, wow. How do you feel about that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know once I get back to the hotel and I'm able to see all of the bookings I have, and how many I have to cancel." She sighed.  
"Anyway, where are you tonight?"

"I'm in Philly." He told her.  
"I'm laying low, staying at your place."

"Why?" Sky laughed, already knowing why.  
"You and Danielle have another fight?"

"You know we did." He told her.

"About what?"

"About who is the real question." He said.

"It was me again, huh?" She frowned.  
"What could I possibly have done to piss her off this time? I haven't even seen you since October."

"She wanted to go out tonight, but I had already told her that I was going to be at Hyde's watching the ppv." He said.  
"Then she found out that you were on it. I guess she looked it up, I don't know. But I got some pretty awful texts from her. I figured I'd just stay clear tonight."

"Geez, Ad. That's kind of crazy." Sky said.

"I know. It's really getting stupid. I'm about tired of it." He said.

"Then do something about it."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Break up with her." Sky said, knowing he rolled his eyes.

"It's not always that easy." Adam said.

"Yes it is. You aren't happy. She isn't happy. Why continue something that makes you miserable?" He didn't answer.  
"Because you don't really want to be single, right?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You wouldn't stay single for long." Sky smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"You know exactly what it means Ad." She said softly.

"I guess I just have a lot to think about." He said softly.

"I'm always a phone call away anytime you need to talk." She told him.

"Thanks Sky."


	9. Chapter 9

**December 31, 2011**

"Hey, Sky." Roderick Strong smiled, placing a drink in her hand.  
"I'm glad you decided to come."

"Yeah, I was kind of drug here by Val." She said.  
"Not that I didn't want to come, but I'm fucking exhausted."

"You can sleep when you're dead, right?" He smiled, handing her a shot glass.  
"Bottoms up." He said, emptying his glass, Sky doing the same.

"Thanks." She smiled, as her name was called from the other room.  
She smiled at Roderick and walked into the other room.  
After an hour sitting on the couch talking she had to stand up to keep herself from falling asleep.  
All the alcohol she had consumed wasn't helping either.  
She was stopped by someone talking to her, she leaned against the wall by the kitchen.

"FIVE MINUTES!" Someone from the other room said.  
"Find your New Year's kissing buddy!"  
Just then someone wrapped their hands around her waist, pulling her back into him.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Adam said in her ear.  
She turned to face him, giving him a hug.

"Where did you come from?" She asked him.

"I was at another party, but we decided to come here. The other party was pretty lame." He told her.

"Why? Because you drunk all the alcohol?" She laughed.

"Almost." He laughed loudly.  
"I'm pretty shit-faced right now. But, I'm having a good time."  
He reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Do you have any clue how incredibly gorgeous you are?"

"Stop." She smiled, her face flushed.

"No, really. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are." He said, letting his hand fall from her cheek to her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Ad, you're drunk."

"Maybe, but drunks tell the truth." He smiled.  
"I miss you, Sky."

"I know. I miss you too." She said softly.

"No, I mean I really, really miss you." He said.  
She knew she needed to break eye contact.  
The hunger in his eyes was very apparent. But she couldn't look away.  
She had been fighting her feelings for Adam since the first day she saw him in at training. The first time he said a single word to her.  
But tonight she didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the fact that she hadn't seen him face to face in so long.

5, 4,

His hand slid around her waist, pulling her to him.

3, 2, 1

He pressed his lips to hers.  
Softly at first, then the passion overtook them both.  
Adam let go of her hand, moving his hand to the back of her neck. The fingers of his other hand traveling down from her waist to her hip.  
He turned her so that her back was against the wall.  
As her hand reached to his back, sliding under his t-shirt, the sounds of the party came back to her.  
She pulled her hands back around and placed them on his chest, pulling her head back, breaking their kiss.

"Ad, you know we can't do this." She breathed.  
"You have a girlfriend. And no matter how I feel about you, it's not right. Not while you're seeing someone. I'm sorry."

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's my fault." He said, pulling his arms back.  
"I guess the alcohol gave me the courage to do what I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"Too bad you won't remember it." She smiled.

"You're probably right." He smiled.

"Skylar, I'm about ready to head out." Val said.  
"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said.  
"Give me one minute." Val nodded.  
"My ride is leaving."

"Why so early?" He asked.

"We have a 90 minute drive ahead of us to get back to Orlando." She told him.  
"Call me tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah." He said, pulling her into a hug.  
Sky kissed his cheek softly.

"Bye Ad." She said, grabbing her coat.

 **~ January 3, 2012~**

"Tell me you don't hate me." Adam said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Wait. Let me take you off speaker phone." She said, pressing a button, then pulling the phone to her ear.  
"What is going on?" She asked.

"I was just told I kissed you on New Year's." He said.

"I told you that you wouldn't remember." She laughed.

"I've been texting you for the last hour." He said.

"I'm driving Ad." She told him.  
"I have a car full of people. I can't answer texts right now."

"And just so you know, I did remember it, I just thought it was a dream." He said.

"I'm sure the whole night was a like a dream to you. You were wasted before you even got to Roddy's place." She laughed.  
"And I'm not mad at you, Adam. It takes two. I didn't help the situation much myself."

"I'm sorry Sky. I should have had better self control. I..."

"Ad, it's fine. I'm not upset. I mean if the kiss would have been awful, I might be pissed." She said, making him laugh.  
"I have another hour of driving ahead of me, let me call you back once we get to the arena, ok?"

"Yeah. Just, I don't want this to make things awkward between us." He said.

"No. Everything is ok. We were both drunk." She said.  
"I'll call you soon. Bye."

 **~ January 15, 2012- Impact Zone- Orlando, Fl~**

"These are being taped today." Sky was told, as she looked over the papers.  
She was back in Orlando for a house show, but she had to have some things taped to add to the shows that were already taped for the next few weeks.  
It was all back stage stuff. Interviews, confrontations between her and Gail.  
She was on her third cup of coffee when the rest of the talent started showing up.  
She was coming back from the bathroom when she turned the corner and ran straight into Alex Shelley, who was talking with a group of people.  
His arms went around her waist to help her steady herself.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"You know, I'd love to be a gentlemen and take the blame for that, but I don't think I can." He laughed.  
"How have you been?"

"Good. Really good." She smiled.  
"You?"

"I've been ok." He looked at the men who he was talking to, then turned back to her.  
"You wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure." She said, letting him lead her outside, and around a corner.  
Sky leaned her shoulder against the wall, folding her arms across herself.

"I heard that you got signed. Congratulations." He smiled, leaning his shoulder against the wall facing her.  
"I was going to call, but I..." He took a breath.  
"I don't have an excuse."

"Listen, you don't have to worry about me talking about what happened between us. I mean, it was a year ago." She said.  
"I get it was a fling. I'm not mad, or upset."

"Skylar..." He started, but she kept going.

"I'm not going to start rumors, or tell your girlfriend..."

"I've not seen anyone since you, Skylar." He tried.

"Alex, really. I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I didn't expect anything to come of it." She said.  
"And you don't have to worry about me saying you were a bad lay, I wouldn't lie about..."  
Alex leaned forward and kissed her. He let his arms wrap around her, pulling her into him.  
After a minute he pulled his head back, not letting go of her, keeping her body pressed to his.

"Now that you aren't talking, can I talk?" He smiled at her. She just nodded.  
"I think about our time together all the time. I didn't go to Waffle House that night expecting to meet someone who would never leave my mind. But that's what happened." He took a second to figure out how to put what he wanted to say.  
"Sky, I, you. There was a lot going on, and that's not an excuse as to why I quit talking to you. I don't have a good reason. Not one that makes what I did ok."

"I'm so confused." She said.

"At first, I will admit it was purely for sex. I didn't want a relationship. I had just ended one, well, not just, it was a good 6 months before you, but it was kind of long. Anyway, that isn't my point. The sex was, I don't even know how to put it into words, mind blowing, phenomenal, amazing. Then the more we talked, the more I wanted you near me." He took a deep breath before he continued.  
"I didn't go into that night expecting to develop feelings for you Sky. I mean, our age difference alone should make it clear we don't belong together. I'm close to 30, and you aren't even 20 yet, so I'm like an old man compared to you. And add that to the fact that you are so far beyond beautiful, you're stunning, and here I am looking goofy as hell. I never thought you'd even give me the first chance, let alone the second or third, or what was it 7 times?"  
He smiled as she laughed.

"Wait are we talking like actual start to finish times, or how many orgasms we had, cause if you're going by the latter, you need to up that number by about 5 or 6 on my part." She laughed as he shook his head grinning.

"Listen Sky." He started, reaching up and stroking her cheek softly.  
"My relationship track record isn't very good. I tend to fall fast, then I'm left out in the cold. I've had times in the past where I have these feelings, but they're totally wrong. What I feel with you, it isn't like anything I've felt before. I thought that once we were apart from each other the feelings would diminish. They would fade. But every time I talked to you, on the phone on skype, or even text, the feelings got stronger. For the first time in my life I needed someone else, not wanted, because that was obvious, but I needed you around me. It scared me, Skylar. So I stopped contact with you, but it didn't matter. Every time I saw a picture of you online, every time I watched one of your matches, every time I thought of you, the feelings kept growing. By the time I was ready to face it, I figured you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Which I wouldn't blame you. I mean I was a total dick, and I..."  
This time Sky reached up and wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling his lips down to her level, kissing him hard.  
He smiled when she pulled away from his lips.

"Are you done rambling?" She asked.

"I don't know. Have I convinced you that I'm sorry for being such a prick?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"So, you'll give me another chance?" He asked, his brown eyes staring into her blue eyes.

"Just to be clear, what exactly am I giving you another chance for?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, I guess, as juvenile as it sounds, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." He said.  
"Should I write you and note so you can check which box?" He smiled, as she pulled him closer to her.  
She kissed him softly.

"I would check yes." She said into his ear.

"We still have about an hour." He said, looking at his watch.  
"We can probably find a place to sneak off to. I mean if you want."

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I should already be working." She frowned.  
"I was handed about ten pages of things that needs to be recorded to be put in the shows for the next few weeks. I've only made it through four so far."

"How about I follow you around then?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me. And can I just say, you don't look goofy as hell. I happen to find you very attractive." She smiled.

"No? Not even a little with my two-tone hair?" He asked, smiling.

"And I have what? Three different colors. I'd say that makes me goofier than you." She told him.

"Not even close. You could never look goofy." He said, pulling her back in for another kiss, before walking into the impact zone, their arms wrapped around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**~ April 9, 2012~**

"Hey, I was just getting ready to call you." Alex smiled as Sky walked through his door.  
Sky had been spending her days off at Alex's place for the last three months, since they had started seeing each other in January.  
After the TNA house shows last week, Alex went home, while Sky had a couple bookings she had to do.  
He jumped up and grabbed her bags, dropping them to the ground, and pulling her into his arms.

"I hit traffic." She smiled, kissing him again.  
Alex moved his lips to her neck.  
"I take it you missed me." She moaned.

"Oh yeah." He smiled, reaching behind her and locking the door, wrapping both arms around her waist, kissing her while pulling her down the hallway to the bedroom.

"It's only been a few days." She giggled as he pulled her shirt off.

"It feels like a few months. Any time without you feels like an eternity." He said, picking her up and planting her on the bed.

* * *

"Have you decided anything?" Sky asked, picking at her food, as they sat at the table.  
Alex wasn't happy with how his career was going in TNA.  
With his contract up in about a month, he had a tough choice to make.  
Stay with TNA, where Sky was the only bright spot, or take his chances and see if he would be offered a contract somewhere else.

"I don't think I'm going to resign with TNA." Alex said.  
He looked at her for a minute, reaching across the table, taking her hand into his.  
"Will that change anything with us?"

"Why would it?" Sky asked.  
She looked at Alex, who had real concern in his eyes.  
She got up, he moved his chair back, pulling her onto his lap.  
She straddled him, so she could see his face.  
"Lex, why would you think that you leaving the company would change anything between us?"

"I don't know. I mean we wouldn't see each other all the time, like we do now." He said taking a breath.  
"You know what I want to do." He looked in her eyes.

"I know." She said softly.  
"I know you love Japan. I know you want to go back." She put her hand on his cheek.  
"I'm not saying it would be easy. But I think we can make it work between us, even if you're that far away." She stopped, as fear struck her.  
"I mean, if that's what you want." He looked at her confused.  
"Lex, are you trying to break up with me?"

"What?" He almost laughed, but when he saw the look in her eyes he stopped.  
"The truth is, Skylar, if it wasn't for you being in my life, I wouldn't be questioning what I should do."

"Which would be going to Japan?"

"Yeah. It would. There would be no question."

"Would it make it easier for you if I wasn't here?" She asked, making his brain question things.

"Skylar, are you trying to break things off between us?" He asked.  
"I'm not. That isn't what this is about."

"Alex, I couldn't live with myself if I kept you from your dream." She said softly.  
"I don't want to be anywhere else but where you are. At the same time, if you do choose to go to Japan, there will be a lot of time that we have to spend apart. You know that, right? But you choosing that, it won't change how I feel for you, Lex. You should know that. And I'm not saying it will be easy, but..."

"Skylar, I love you." Alex blurted out.  
"I know it's probably to early to say that, but I do. I love you." He couldn't hold back his smile when he saw her smiling.  
Sky leaned into his chest, pressing her lips to his. Resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, Alex." She breathed.

"You really think that we can make us work if we aren't even on the same continent?"

"Yes. If we both want us to work, we can. We'll find a way." She smiled.  
"So, it's set then? Japan for sure?"

"No, not for sure. I'm still playing the field seeing what else is thrown at me." He said.  
"What about you? Are you staying with TNA?"

"I don't know, ask me again after my match Sunday." She smiled.

"So that's yes because you're winning the belt?"

"The script isn't final yet." She said.  
"We don't know the outcome yet."

"If they're smart, you'll win."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Put aside your natural talent, you're the most sought after female wrestler right now. Everyone wants you at their show." He said.  
"They'd be stupid not to give you the belt."

"I can say the same thing about you." She smiled at him.  
"I know TNA has their issues. My contract is up in June, and they are already trying to get me to sign for longer."

"What have you told them?" Alex smirked at her.

"I just keep putting it off." She said.  
"I want freedom in my career again."

"I'm not saying anything to them until after you win Sunday." Alex said.  
"I don't want them to take my leaving out on you." She rolled her eyes at him.  
"I hope you know that I'm only letting you get away with that eye roll, because it's so close to your birthday."

"Just a few hours away." She said.

"Yeah, and you're still not old enough to buy yourself a drink." He smirked.

"I never have to buy my own drinks anyway." She laughed.

 **~ April 10, 2012~**

"Are you having fun?" Alex asked.  
He had surprised Sky by taking her to the zoo, one of her favorite places.  
They were walking hand in hand, already having seen most every animal.

"I am." She smiled, kissing him.  
"Thank you."  
As they walked toward a concession stand to get a drink, Sky's phone rang.  
She smiled when she saw who was calling.

"Go ahead and talk to him. I'll get you a drink." Alex said, knowing by her smile that it was Adam.

"Hey." She answered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Adam yelled, making her laugh.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Alex brought me to the zoo."

"Fun." He said.  
"Any big plans for the night?"

"Not that I know of." She told him.  
"What about you? Going out with Danielle tonight?"

"Um, no. We actually broke up a couple days ago." He told her.

"You what?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Are you ok?"

"I'm good Sky. Though I would be better if you were around." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She got pissed about something I was going to do. I got tired of listening to her bitch, so I told her I was done."

"What were you going to do Ad?" She asked.

"Ah, nothing big. Nothing even worth talking about." He said.  
"So you're having a great birthday then?"

"I'm having a good birthday. It would be great if I got to see you." She frowned a little.  
"I miss you. It's been too long."

"Yeah. The New Year's party. You know, the one where I made an ass out of myself." He said making her smile.  
"I figured you weren't ready to see me yet."

"Stop, Ad. I told you over and over not to worry about it." She told him.

"Anyway, I just called to wish you a Happy Birthday. I don't want to take you away from your date." He said.  
"I'll call you in a couple days, ok?"

"If not I'll call you." She laughed.  
"Bye Ada,." She hung up as Alex walked over handing her a cup.

* * *

"You almost ready?" Alex asked through the bathroom door.  
When they got home he told her they were going out to dinner.  
'Nice, but not prom nice.' He told her, before taking off to get some errands done while she got ready.  
She cracked open the door.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I've been ready." He laughed.  
"I left over an hour ago, came back, showered and got dressed, and you still aren't ready?"

"Almost." She said.  
She snapped a picture and sent it to Adam.  
 _~I looked hot today. Too bad you missed it._

 _~No fair  
_ He replied.  
She had put on her lace coral colored dress that showed off her ink on her shoulder.  
She had spent the last 30 minutes making sure her make-up was perfect.  
She slipped on her nude heels, and grabbed her clutch, heading to the living room.

"Shit." Alex smiled looking at her.  
"I'm not sure I want to go out. Maybe we should just go to the bedroom, so I can get you out of that dress that looks so good on you."  
Alex stood from the couch, holding out his hand for her.

"You look handsome yourself." She smiled, kissing his cheek as they walked out the door.  
After a short drive to one of her favorite restaurants, Alex rushed to the passenger side of the car, opening her door and taking her hand.  
Once inside he pulled her past the hostess stand.  
"What are we doing?" She asked.

"We already have a table." He smiled, opening the door to one of the private rooms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.  
Sky's first reaction was to hit Alex with the clutch in her hand, then she pulled him to her and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I can't believe you did this." She told him, as she started around the room, greeting and hugging people.  
Her eyes floated to the back of the room, and her eyes lit up.  
"Oh my gawd!" She said, rushing over to him throwing her arms around Adam's neck.  
He slid his arms around her back, squeezing her and picking her up off the ground for a second.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Alex called me a few weeks back, asked if I could get here." He told her.  
"It didn't hurt that I had a show in Detroit last night either."

"You've been here since yesterday, and didn't call me?" She asked.  
"Jerk."

"You didn't get in until I was already at the show, and I've been busy today." He said.  
"But I'm here now."  
She smiled at him.  
"You look amazing."

"Thanks Ad." She said, kissing his cheek, then grabbing his elbow and pulling him with her to the table where Alex had sat.  
Over the next two hours they ate and laughed.  
Sky walked Adam to his car, while Alex took her gifts to his car.  
"I don't want you to leave." She whined.

"I have too." He smiled at her.  
"I have shows I have to get to."

"I know, but I still don't want you to leave." She said.  
"I miss being around you."

"Sky, even when you were in Philly, we were never home at the same time." Adam said.

"I know." She said sadly.

"Don't you frown. You're too beautiful for that." He told her, making her smile.  
"I have to go. I have a long drive ahead of me."

"Thanks for coming." She said to him.

"You know I'd do anything for you Sky." He smiled at her.  
"Good luck in your match Sunday." He pulled her into a hug, then they said goodbye and she watched him drive off.

"You ready to head home?" Alex asked, walking up behind her and pulling her into him. Placing several soft kisses on the back of her neck.  
She turned in his arms, kissing him.

"You know you're the best."

 **~ April 15, 2012- Nashville, TN- Lockdown~**

"Just so you know, this is really gross." Sky told Alex as she read over the script.

"It is pretty raunchy." He told her, laughing.  
"But look where I am. I might actually suck someone's dick to get a title."  
He laughed as she shoved him.

"We're ready to film, Skylar." The camera man said to her.

"Just get it done in one take." Alex smirked.  
Sky walked passed the camera crew and knocked on the door of Eric Bishoff's makeshift office.

"Well, Skylar Quinn, what can I do for you?" He asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Knockout's title match tonight." She said.

"You mean the one between Gail Kim and Velvet Sky?"

"I deserve to be in that match. I've taken everyone placed in front of me down. I beat Gail last week. I deserve a title shot." Sky said.

"Well I guess the real question is, what can you do for me? Why don't you come in here and we can see what we can, uh, work out." He said, looking her up and down, closing the door behind her.  
After a few minutes, and loud moans from Eric's mouth, Sky walked out, wiping the side of her mouth.  
Eric right behind her, zipping his pants, giving the impression that she had blown him for a shot at the Knockout's Championship.

"We have a deal?" She asked.

"Yeah. The Knockout's match is a three way dance." He smirked as she walked down the hall, the cameras cutting off.

* * *

The bell sounded as Sky got the three count on Gail Kim.  
She was handed the Knockout Championship, and her hand was raised in the middle of the ring.  
She collapsed to her knees, clutching the title to her chest. She stood and raised her arms, most of the crowd cheering for her.  
She climbed the cage, straddling the top, raising her hands again, before making her way to the back.  
Alex pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips.

"I'm proud of you, Babe." He told her.

"Why are you already dressed?" She asked.  
He had already had his match, which was a losing effort, but he was never dressed that fast.

"I'm ready to go." He said.  
She could tell he wasn't happy.

"Let me grab my things, I can shower at the hotel."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.  
"I can wait for you to shower."

"No, Lex. Give me a minute to slip on some pants and a shirt, and we can go."  
Not even five minutes later they were heading towards the hotel.  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I was handed a contract tonight. When I didn't sign it, I was told that I can work out the rest of my current contract on house shows."

"You're fucking kidding me." Sky said.  
"So the last 8 years means nothing to them?"

"Apparently. So, tomorrow you can drive me to the airport. I don't have any house shows for the next two weeks." He told her.  
"You keep the car, and we'll meet up in two weeks at the next house show."


	11. Chapter 11

**~ May 29, 2012~**

The last few weeks had been stressful at work.  
Alex had worked his last show with the company two weeks ago, and Sky felt like she was walking on egg shells.  
She had skimmed out of the last pay per view with the title by the skin of her teeth. There were a lot of last minute changes.

"Is this because of Shelley?" Sky was asked after the taping had ended that day.

"Yes, but not what you assume, Dixie." Sky said.  
"I decided not to re-sign with TNA simply because of how Alex was dealt with. He put 8 years into this company. Brought in a lot of money for you. And just because he wasn't afraid to tell you things like they were, he was black listed from tv." Sky said.  
"Why would I re-sign and put my life into this company when there is no loyalty from your end?"  
Dixie just looked at her.  
"What? You thought I didn't know the truth?" She asked.  
"I know Alex can be brash, even unreasonable at times. But he deserved better than what you did to him. And after what I had to portray just to win this belt, I've had enough."

"What does that mean?" Dixie asked.  
"What did you have to portray?"

"A slut who would suck someone's dick in order to get moved up in the company." Sky said, louder than she realized, as everyone around stopped and looked on at the two women arguing in the hall.  
"Do you know how many kids watch this? How many little girls saw that, and while the younger ones may not understand, the older ones do."

"Why didn't you tell someone you were uncomfortable with the script?" Dixie asked her.

"I have spoken up several times in the past about what I didn't want to have my do character in this company. Every single time I was told to follow script, 'you aren't a writer, leave that to the pros'. Numerous times I was told to shut my mouth and follow what was written." She said.  
"Look what happened to Alex when he didn't follow script. He was stuck sitting at home for months on end, and when he was finally brought back, was finally given a chance, the writers decided it would be a failed attempt. Then he spoke up again and said he wasn't re-signing, just to be punished by spending the rest of his contract doing house shows. That's what you are portraying to your employees. Making them feel like if they say something, say how they feel, they too will get sent home or written off. That's how everyone sees it here. They are just afraid to say it. I'm not. I'm not pouring my blood sweat and tears into a company who is only out for themselves. Then 8 years down the road get tossed to the side like it didn't mean anything."  
Dixie grabbed the belt off Sky's shoulder.

"You are done. You hear me? Finished!" Dixie yelled, pointing her finger in Sky's face.  
"Come back for Slammiversary, you'll lose the title, and your contract will expire as soon as the bell rings." She screamed, then turning and storming down the hall.

"Truth hurts huh?" Sky yelled after her, turning and walking out of the arena, dialing Adam's number as she got in her car.

"Hey Sky. What's going on?" He answered.

"I just needed to hear your voice." She said, starting her car and pulling out of the lot.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, hearing anger in her voice.

"I just got fired." She told him.  
"Are you busy?"

"No, no." He said.  
"I'm at Roddy's, sorry. There's a few people over. Hold on a second, I'm going outside so it's not so loud." He told her.  
"OK, first where are you?"

"Orlando." She said.  
"Well, heading out of Orlando."

"You can head this way." He told her.  
"We had a show close to here last night, everyone crashed here, and it seems we're doing the same tonight."

"I don't want to ruin your guy time." She said.

"Shut up and head this way." He laughed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." She said softly.

"Yes. Now why did you get fired? And what has Alex said about it?" He asked her.  
It wasn't until that moment that she realized Adam was her first call, her first thought. The only person she could even think to talk to when she was that upset.

"I haven't told him yet." She confessed, hearing a beep on her phone.  
"Fuck. Alex is calling me. Let me call you back, ok?"

"Yeah, but you're coming over, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you in about an hour." She clicked to the other line.

"Sky, what the fuck happened?" Alex asked.  
"Sabin just called me."

"I got fired." She said.  
"Which is the stupidest thing, since my contract is up soon."

"What do you mean you got fired? Why didn't you call me?" Alex asked.

"She took the belt told me to come back for Slammiversary, I would drop the belt then and when the bell rings, my contract will expire." Sky said.  
"I should have called you, but I as so mad."

"What did you do to get her so mad?" Alex asked.  
She told him the conversation, making him laugh, which in turn made her laugh.  
"What are you doing now?" He asked her.

"I'm heading to Roddy's. There's a bunch of people over there." She said.  
"What are you up to?"

"Aside from missing you, I'm not doing to much." He told her.  
"I do have some news though."

"What?" She asked him.

"I got a booking at the end of August in Cali. It's kind of a try out for NJPW." He told her.

"Wow. That's great Lex." She smiled.

"And they have an opening and asked if I could get a hold of you to see if you could fill it for them." He told her.  
"I told them I'd ask you."

"That would be great. Us actually working in the same place again." Sky smiled.  
"Maybe I should just skip this get together and fly back to you."

"I can't say I would be mad." Alex said.  
"But you should go see your friends, I know you miss them. You're not always as close to them as you are now."

"I know." She said.  
"You aren't mad that I'm not coming back tonight?"

"No. Why would I be mad?" He asked.  
"Don't worry about me, just go have some fun. You deserve it."

* * *

"Sky's here!" Roddy yelled as he opened the door.

"You've been drinking." She laughed as he pulled her in for a hug.  
She looked around the room, Adam waved her over to sit by him.

"So you got fired huh?" Adam grinned.

"I guess Alex is rubbing off on me too much." She smiled.

"I doubt that." Adam laughed.  
"You put that one guy in his place during training. I remember that."

"We were all getting ready to go grab some late night grub, you wanna join us?" Roddy asked.

"Sure, I can eat." She smiled, and they all got up and headed to a restaurant.  
Adam sat next to Sky, as usual.  
Every time the waitress came over she would touch his arm, making Sky roll her eyes, and Adam laugh.

"Tip. Everyone pitch in." Roddy said.

"Why? We can just leave Cole here as a tip." Sky huffed, tossing in a couple dollars as they all got up to leave.

"Why does it bother you every time someone flirts with me?" He asked as they were headed back to Roddy's.

"Just because you're not mine doesn't mean I want some skank hitting on you."

"And that's all?" He asked.  
"You called me before you called Alex tonight, didn't you?" She nodded.  
"Why?"

"You know why." She told him.

"I want you to tell me."

"Adam, stop." She said as they parked outside Roddy's place.

"I'm being serious, Skylar." He told her, turning his body towards her.  
"I want you to tell me why you get jealous when some random girl flirts with me." She looked at him.  
"You want me to start? You want to know why I'm always ready to fight every man in the audience when you're in the ring because of how they looked at you, how they whistle, or make remarks? You want me to tell you why I'm fake around Alex and act like I like him, when deep down I can't stand him? Why it makes me sick to even think of you being with him?" He asked, continuing when she didn't say anything.  
"I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. You have to already know this. Now you want to go?"

"Adam, I'm in a relationship. A very committed relationship." Sky said, not able to make eye contact with him.  
Adam reached over and cupped her chin, turning her face towards him.

"That has nothing to do with us." Adam said.  
"I remember what you said to me at New Years. No matter how _you_ feel about me. So, how do you feel about me Sky? Just say it, tell me how you feel. I need to hear it from your mouth."

"I can't lie to you. You know I have feelings for you. I've had feelings for you for a long time." She told him.  
"But I've been with Alex for almost 6 months. I love him Adam."

"Does that mean you want me to stay away from you?" He asked.  
Sky looked into his eyes, he could see the emotions, hurt, fear, lust.

"I never want you to be out of my life, Adam. But at the same time, how I feel for you, it's not something I can act on. Alex doesn't deserve that. And while it's not fair to you, it wouldn't be fair to him either." She said.  
"If you can't be around me because of how you feel, I will understand. It doesn't mean I will like it. But I will understand."

"Sky, do you know how hard it is for me to sit here, this close to you and not kiss you?" He asked.  
"But you mean too much to me to act upon what I feel, and take the chance of you pulling away from me."

"What does that mean?" She asked him.

"It means timing sucks for us." He couldn't help but laugh.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me too. I just thought that we should be honest with each other about how we both feel." He opened the door, getting out, then he turned towards her and leaned in the car.  
"Sky, just let me say this. If you love him so much, why wasn't he the first person you called when you got fired? Why is it that I'm always the first person on your mind to share things with?" Before she could answer, he turned and left, leaving Sky to her thoughts.

 **~ June 10, 2012- Arlington, TX- Slammiversary~**

"What are your thoughts on the match tonight, Skylar?" Christy Hemme asked as Sky walked through the curtain.  
Sky had just been put through hell in another 3-way match. It was obvious the other two women were told not to hold back. Maybe even try to cause an injury.  
By the time she was actually pinned in the middle of the ring she could barely move. Her lip was split, her nose was bleeding. She had a huge knot on the right side of her face, thanks to hitting the metal stairs without it being called properly. Her left eye was blackened. She was pretty sure she had some cracked ribs. She was going to need her chin butterflied shut, maybe stitches in her elbow.  
Sky was ready to shower and leave. She was heading to the locker room when Christy caught her coming through the curtain.  
The question pissed her off. And she didn't care anymore. After all, she was no longer an employee of TNA.

"Is that a serious question?" Sky shot back, not stopping.

"I mean, you just lost the Knockouts Championship. We're live, the fans want to know how you feel." Christy tried, walking after her.

"Oh, the fans want to know?" Sky said, stopping short.  
"Well, let me tell the fans something about this company. Something that not many people know." She took a breath, cradling her aching ribs.  
"My contract expired the second that bell rang tonight. You want to know why?" She asked, Christy was just standing there, not knowing what to do.  
"I decided that I didn't like the direction that this company had my character going. I stood up and said something about it. Really, having to suck some 60 year old man's dick just to get the shot I deserved in the first place? I worked my ass off to make it here. I never thought this company would put me into that kind of situation. We aren't in the 90's anymore. Women are past that. And they are forgetting about the people who grew this company. Those people who filled the seats, who sold the tickets, they get pushed to the side and are told to sit at home. I'm not saying I'm one who grew this company. But the ones who have, the ones who have been here for years, they don't get what they've earned. They get no respect for what they've put their bodies through."

"Are you talking about Alex Shelley?" Christy asked as Skylar shot her the death glare.  
"It's common knowledge that you two are dating."

"Oh really? Is that common knowledge here, among the wrestlers that we're together? Yes, but check the internet. There isn't one picture of us together, there was absolutely nothing pointing to the fact that we are a couple. So, it wasn't common knowledge to the world until you just told everyone." She said.  
"So, yes, we're a couple, but no, I don't have to speak for Alex, he is very capable of speaking for himself. Anyone who knows him, knows he speaks his mind. You know what? I work very hard to keep my private life private. Thanks for sharing the details of my personal life on live television. I'm done." She started to walk off when Christy came up behind her.

"Come on, Quinn. The fans want to know."

"I stood up for what I thought was right. I spoke my opinion. Look where that got me. I no longer have a job." She started to walk away, but then turned back, grabbing the microphone from Christy's hand.  
"And for those of you who think this is part of a storyline, wait and see how fast I'm removed from the roster. As far as I'm concerned, TNA and Dixie Carter can kiss my ass." She threw down the mic, and walked away, grabbing her bags out of her locker. She pulled off her boots, slipping on her flip flops and changing to a pair of jeans, not even taking the time to pull a t-shirt over her ring top, or wipe the drying blood from her face. She slammed open the locker room door and left the arena, heading towards New Mexico for her next booking.  
Within minutes her phone rang.  
"Hey Lex." She said softly.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.  
"You took some pretty hard hits."

"I'll live." She said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Heading towards my next booking." She smiled.  
"I wish you were here."

"You still have, what? Four days until your next show, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm not in a hurry." She told him.

"I'm going to send you an address." He told her.  
"Just follow it. Don't ask questions. Just go where your GPS tells you to. OK?"

"Yeah, ok. Let me pull over so I can put it in." She put the address in.

"How long?" He asked.

"15 minutes." She said.  
"Where am I going?"

"No questions. Just go." He said.  
"Call me when you get there."  
She pulled the car up under the huge concrete awning of the Omni Hotel. Within seconds there was a valet standing at her door.  
He opened her door for her.

"Hold on, I have to make sure I'm at the right place." She told him, dialing Alex's number.  
"Why am I at the Omni Hotel?"

"Let them get your luggage and park your car." He said.  
As she got out of her car, the man looked at her.

"Are you ok? Do you need any medical help?"  
Her mind was wandering so much she had forgotten how she must look.

"No, I'm fine." She said.

"Right this way, Ma'am." Another man said, as he picked up her luggage.  
She was handed a ticket for her car, and followed the other man into the lobby.

"She's with me." Alex's voice sounded as he appeared in front of her.  
"I'll take her bags."  
Alex didn't even have time to put her bags down before she jumped on him, pressing her lips against his.  
"I take it you missed me. Come on." He laughed.  
"Let's get you up to the room and see if we need to make a hospital visit."  
Sky undressed and showered while Alex watched her from the corner of his eye, unloading his bag from the local pharmacy.  
She got out and wrapped a towel around her, and hopped up on the bathroom counter.  
Alex moved to right in front of her. She reached out and pulled him between her legs by his belt loops.  
He put a couple butterfly bandages on her elbow, and her chin. He brought his hand to her face, looking at the bump on her head.  
She took the chance to press her lips to his neck, reaching down and lifting his shirt up, he let her pull it over his head.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He pulled back, smiling at her.

"I'm trying to take advantage of the situation." She smirked.

"Let me check your ribs, before you seduce me." He laughed, reaching under her towel, his hands pressing against her sides.  
She pushed the pain to the back of her mind, reaching up and pulling the top of the towel, letting it fall around her.  
Alex raised his eyebrows looking her body over, as she reached for his pants, unbuttoning them. She reached her arms around to his back, pulling him to her, kissing him.

"I've missed you." She said as her lips moved from his lips to his neck.  
"It's been almost three weeks since I've seen you."  
He let a moan escape his mouth as he grabbed her bare ass, pulling her to the edge of the counter, letting his pants drop to the floor.  
Sky reached between them, rubbing his hard cock, causing him to moan louder, as his lips pressed against her neck, and she pushed his boxers down his legs.  
She hooked her legs around the back of his, pulling him into her, moving her hips until she was at the perfect spot for him to enter her.  
"AHHH, My God, Alex." She yelled as he slammed his hips into hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**~ June 12, 2012~**

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he walked out of the hotel bathroom, running a towel over his head.  
They had spent the last two days at the Omni hotel in Texas.  
Skylar had pretty much healed externally from her last match with TNA. Her injuries scabbing over, she was still dealing with some sore muscles, but had been enjoying her time with Alex, knowing that if he got a contract with New Japan, they would be spending a lot of time apart.

"I have to head out for my next show in New Mexico." She said, zipping her suitcase.

"I meant with ROH." He said, sliding his legs into his jeans.

"I'm not sure. I got the email late last night asking about my contract with TNA, when I told them I was no longer employed by TNA, they asked about my openings for the rest of this month and next month." She told him, seeing his face drop.  
"What?" She asked.

"You know I was looking forward to spending the next two months with you. Us both having some time off, lazy days of not leaving the bed."  
He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, that sounds so nice. But I'm without a contract right now, and I've been wanting to sign with ROH. " She said, kissing him softly.  
"And besides, I need the extra money. Especially if you are wanting me to join you in Japan for a few days."

"A few days is all I get? That's suppose to last me for months at a time?" He smirked.  
"Move in with me."

"What?" Sky gasped, not expecting the question.

"Did I surprise you?" He laughed.

"Just a little." Sky smiled.

"Really Sky, anytime you have time off you're at my house. You keep paying rent, but you are hardly at your place." He said.  
"It will save you money, and give me a better piece of mind knowing that you will be at my place while I'm in Japan. Only when I let you leave Japan."  
He kissed her.

"I have a lease at my place." She said.

"That's up real soon. The offer is out there. I just wanted to let you know." He smiled, kissing her again.  
"Do you really have to go? I'm not ready to let go of you."

"I know. I hate it, but I really need to hit the road." She said.

"Alright, let's go load the car. If we stay here any longer, you'll be late to your show." He said, pulling on a shirt before grabbing her bag.

 **June 15, 2012~ West Virginia**

"Hey Sky. What's going on?" Adam answered his phone.

"Are you busy?" She asked.

"Not at all. Just driving to the next arena."

"You anywhere near Charleston? Maybe Yeager Airport?" She asked.

"I can be. I just passed that exit like two minutes ago. Can I ask why?"

"I need a ride. I just landed, and was going to get a cab, but I thought since we're in the same area, maybe you would be around." She couldn't stop her smile.

"I can be there in about 10 minutes. Sound good?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." She said, grabbing her bag, and walking towards the exit.  
She smiled as he pulled up and stepped out of his car, walking around and greeting her with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, putting her luggage in the trunk.

"ROH asked me to do some shows. Kind of like a trial thing."

"No way!" He smiled.  
"For how long?"

"Right now I'm booked for all the shows right up til the end of August." She told him, as they got in the car. He sat there smiling at her.  
"What?" She asked, grinning at him.

"Nothing." He said.  
"It's just really good to see you. In person, I mean. You look good."

"Thanks. You too." She smiled, squeezing his biceps.  
"You beefing up?"

"Trying." He smirked as he pulled away from the airport.  
"I'm in a 4 way proving ground match tonight for the tv title."

"You winning?" She asked.  
He shrugged.

"I hope."

"You should. You deserve to." She smiled at him, enjoying being in the same place with him.

* * *

"What's Alex think of you not being around?" Adam asked.  
They had gone out after the show to get a bite to eat and celebrate Adam earning a shot at the TV title.  
"He does know you're with me, right?"

"Of course. I haven't lied to him." She said.  
"He's been in talks with New Japan."

"Really? I thought he had a try-out match at the end of August."

"He did, but they want him. They are asking to meet with him before then to get him signed." She said.

"Will he?" Adam asked.

"I can't answer that." Adam looked at her.  
"We've talked about it. He wants to sign with them. He's been wanting to sign with them for years. If it wasn't for me, I think he would have already been in Japan. He's worried about what's going to happen to us when he goes."

"Does he have anything to worry about?" Adam asked her.  
Sky took a deep breath, then looked at Adam.

"He asked me to move in with him." She blurted out.

"He what?" Adam asked, coughing, surprised by what she said.  
"Did you answer him?"

"Not yet."

"What's the hold up?" Adam smirked at her as she just looked at him.  
"Sky, you don't have to get my permission, if that's what you're asking."

"You stay at my apartment too." She said.

"My brother has been talking to me about us getting a place. I will be ok." He laughed.

"Logically, it makes sense." She started.  
"He wants me to spend an abundant amount of time in Japan with him. My lease is almost up. I stay at his place all the time, and he isn't making me pay rent or utilities. So, the shows I'd miss really wouldn't hurt me financially, and I'd even be able to save up some money."

"That you're going to spend going to Japan every weekend?" Adam asked.

"No, Lex is taking care of my tickets there and back."

"I'm still waiting for the reason why you shouldn't move in with him." Adam said.  
Sky looked at him, wishing it was Adam asking her to move in. She knew Adam had been seeing a few different women. But she didn't care. She knew she had this great guy who loved her in Alex. The guy who was willing to trust her with everything he owned while he was out of the country. Even with all the love she felt for Alex, she still had a huge part of her that wanted Adam. She craved his touch, even when she felt like he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"It was kind of spur of the moment when he asked." She answered, defeated, knowing Adam would never ask her to move in with him.  
It took him being drunk to confess how he felt for her. Sure, he told her after that while he was sober, but lately he had been pulling away emotionally.  
Sky felt she no longer fit the definition of the kind of women he was looking for.  
The women he was dating now were nothing like that ones he had ever seen before.  
Sky was never overly self conscious of how her body looked until lately.  
She worked hard to keep fit. But on the other hand, she noticed the other female wrestlers. The ones who had paid for certain parts of their female anatomy. The ones that Adam had never looked twice at, but was now taking to bed. The ones that she was now comparing herself too.  
"I guess I just wanted to get an outside opinion."

"Do you love him?" Adam asked. Sky nodded.  
"Then I think you have your answer." He said, finishing up his food.

 **~ June 29, 2012~**

Sky was in her hotel room, alone. Adam had a few too many drinks after the show. Not that he didn't deserve to. He had won the TV title, his first ROH championship. But the alcohol clouded his mind, and instead of letting Sky take him to sleep it off at his hotel room, when she told him she wouldn't stay with him, he found an all too willing bar fly to accompany him.  
The last few weeks had been crazy with traveling and shows.  
She had been debating what she was going to do, and Alex hadn't even mentioned her moving in with him again.  
She picked up her phone after seeing he wasn't online, feeling more than lonely, and texted Alex to skype her as soon as he could. Within seconds her computer was ringing.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked as soon as she answered.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see your face." She forced a smile, taking a deep breath.

"How's Cole doing?" Alex asked, looking past her, expecting to see Adam with her, as was the normal after a show.  
"He's not keeping you company tonight?"

"No, he's off with some random skank." She smirked.  
"He just won the TV title tonight, and had a few too many. Now he's probably going to wake up with herpes."  
Alex couldn't help but laugh at what Sky had said, making her laugh with him.

"Good for him." Alex smiled.  
"I meant about the title, not the herpes. How's his mouth?"

"Oh, it's pretty much healed." She smiled back at him.  
"I didn't ask you to call to talk about Adam though."

"No?" Alex smirked, sitting back and pulling his laptop from the coffee table to his lap. She could hear the sound of the tv in the background.  
He was at home, sitting on his couch. She could almost smell the scent. His scent. The couch smelled like his cologne. She was missing the comfort of a home tonight.  
He studied her face for a second before talking.  
"I miss you Sky."

"I miss you." She told him.  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Babe."

"Were you serious about me moving in with you?" She asked him.

"Of course I was. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you haven't brought it up since then."

"Skylar, is that what you've been worrying about lately? Why you've been so quiet?" He asked, seeing the tears form in her eyes.  
"You think I changed my mind about you moving in?"

"Maybe not just moving in. Maybe you changed your mind about me. About us." She said, hanging her head and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Babe. Skylar, look at me." He said, wishing he was with her. She raised her eyes.  
"Skylar, I love you. You know that right?"

"I guess." She said softly.

"You guess?" He asked.  
"Sky?"

"I know you love me, and I love you. I don't know. I just miss you. I guess I've just been thinking about it a lot. Then you didn't say anything else." Sky said.  
"I mean, moving in together is a huge step."

"We practically live together now." He said.  
"When we're off, you're here with me. You have most of your clothes here, you're extra gear. That lamp you bought, you bought it for our place, not yours."

"I know."

"Sky, I'm just saying, I want you to come with me to Japan." He said.  
"I'm not saying the whole time. We've already talked about that. But for at least a few weeks at a time. I know you're worried about losing income while you're there. If you didn't have to pay rent or utilities, that would be a big issue off your mind." He smirked.  
"I can always pay you for your time."

"So what? Now I'm a prostitute?" She laughed.

"I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy, to see you smile. To be able to hold you." Alex said.  
"When I think of the future, there's not a thought without you in it. I love you. I want you to go to Japan with me, live with me, marry me someday."  
Sky's eyes snapped up.  
"Ok, so I've said it. I know that's moving fast, and it's not anytime in the near future, but I don't want to ever be without you."

"Ok." Sky said.

"Ok, what?"

"My lease is up at the end of next month. Do we have a time to get to my place, pack everything up and get it moved?" She asked.  
"Then what are we doing with it all once we get it to your place? You're house is full."

"Once we get it to _our_ place, we will figure out how to fit everything in. If that involves getting rid of some of my things to fit yours in, that's what I'll do."  
When Sky heard him call his house theirs, she couldn't help but smile.

"It's not like I have a lot of things."

"Wait, was that a smile I saw on your face?" Alex laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ July 4, 2012~**

"How is it, that for the first time in years I have July 4th off, somehow you get it off too, and we are using it to move your things?" Alex asked.  
His eyes glanced over at Sky. She was dressed in as little clothing as possible, the heat had been almost unbearable since they had started loading the truck this morning. She had changed at their last stop, her clothes were drenched with sweat, not that Alex minded seeing her clothes sticking to every curve of her body. He was about to protest as she was looking for clothes, but when the only thing she could find was her bikini, and pair of short cotton shorts and low cut tank top, he grinned. Now that they were back on the road, she had pulled off the tank top and was just wearing her colorful bikini top.  
Her bare skin glistened with sweat in the sun.

"That one's simple." Sky mumbled.  
Alex was driving the moving truck down the interstate, Sky's car being towed behind them.  
Sky had her colorfully streaked blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail, sweat running down the back of her neck.  
The hot wind from the window was blowing the lose strands back. Her bare feet were propped up on the dash board, her knees bent slightly.  
Alex looked her up and down as she pulled her dark sunglasses down the bridge of her nose.  
She pulled the cotton candy sucker from her mouth that she had picked up when they stopped for gas.

"Why is that simple?" Alex smiled at her.  
She slid over to the middle of the bench seat, pulling his arm around her, as she snuggled into his sweaty naked chest.

"The same reason we were able to score this dinosaur of a moving truck that has no radio or a/c." She smirked, kissing his cheek.  
"Let's face it. We're losers." She said, making him laugh.  
"I mean, what else would we be doing today?"

"I wouldn't mind sitting pool side with a beer in my hand." Alex smiled down at her.

"You'd choose a pool over me?"

"No, you'd be there too. You're already dressed for it." He kissed the top of her head as his phone started ringing.  
"Hey mom." He said into the phone, as Sky slipped out from under his sweaty arm, moving back to the open window.  
"We're about an hour out." He continued.  
"I don't know Mom. We're both exhausted. We only got a few hours sleep, and now driving for almost 8 hours." He glanced at Sky, and smiled.  
"I'll talk to Sky and see how she's feeling. But I can't make any promises." He said his good byes and hung up.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"My family is having a huge get together at my mom's place. She wants us to come."

"Alex. Really?" Sky whined.  
She wanted nothing more than to get to Alex's place, unload and shower, before sitting on the couch with a beer.

"I know, but if we do go, I can get several people to come help unload." He smiled.  
"You've never met any of my family."

"I know. I know." She said.  
"I'm hardly dressed to make a great first impression on your family. I have no makeup on." She looked at him.  
"Can't we go to your place first and at least shower?"

" _Our_ place isn't on the way." He said.  
"They all know we've been moving. Plus, there will be beer and food."

"I am hungry." Sky smiled.

"Really? You'll go?" He asked.  
Sky gave in and nodded. She might as well get it over with.  
She thumbed at her phone as Alex called his mom. She wanted nothing more than to text Adam.  
He could always calm her down. But they hadn't really been talking much the last week.  
They were still riding together, but he was full of snide comments, and she found it easier to sit in the backseat and stay on her phone, letting someone else have the passenger seat next to Adam.

* * *

"How was the trip?" His mom asked Sky, as she stood next to Alex, talking with his mom and sister.

"Hot." Sky smiled.  
"The truck we were given had no air, and the humidity was awful."

"There is a pool." Alex grinned, taking her phone from her hand, handing his things and hers to his mom.

"No Alex." Sky warned.  
His hands were at her hips feeling around.

"Nothing in your pockets?" He asked.

"I don't have pockets."

"Good." He smiled, scooping her up.

"NO! ALEX! STOP!" Sky screamed, making everyone laugh.  
Alex stopped right on the edge of the pool.  
"Alex."

"Babe, you know I love you." He smiled, pressing his lips to hers right before he heaved her into the middle of the pool.  
The water felt amazing. She felt as if a layer of sweat came off as she hit the water.  
When she came up, Alex was standing there laughing.

"You're a jerk, Alex." Sky said, swimming to the side.  
He reached his hand down to help her out, but she pushed it away.

"Come on, Sky. I'm sorry." He said, reaching for her again.  
She grabbed his hand with both of hers, pushing away from the side with both of her feet, pulling him in.  
"SHIT!" He yelled making a huge splash as he hit the water.  
"I should have known you were suckering me in." Alex said, pulling her to him, kissing her lips softly.  
"What do you say, we head home, unload, maybe hop in the same shower, then meet everyone later for fireworks?"

"Sounds perfect."

 **~ August 25, 2012~**

"Looks like we're flying buddies too." Adam grinned as he took the seat next to Sky.  
"Why are you heading to Cali?"  
Sky just looked at him.  
"What?"

"Adam, we had a conversation last night about flying today. About how we were on the same flight."

"I don't remember that." He said.

"I guess that's why you never showed up at my hotel room today." Sky huffed.  
"Why I had to call a cab."

"We were suppose to share a cab?" He asked.

"Fuck off Adam. I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." She put in her earbuds and turned to the window, pulling her arm onto her lap when he placed his arm on the shared armrest, not wanting to argue on the flight.

"Sky?" She heard Adam's voice.  
"Wake up. We're going to land soon."  
She stretched, pulling her earbuds out. They had long since been silent.  
"Can we talk now?"

"I think it might be best if we wait until we're off the plane." She said softly.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"You know it is."  
Less than an hour later Adam was flagging a cab for them. Once they got in, he looked at her, not knowing what to say or even how to start the conversation.  
"Why am I in California?" He just looked at her.  
"Adam, really? You have no clue?"

"I'm sorry Sky. I really don't know why. I'm sure you're here for a show." He answered finally.

"I'm going to Japan with Alex." She told him.  
"We're leaving in three days."

"What?" He asked.  
"I didn't even know he had signed."

"A couple weeks ago." She told him.

"How are you two doing? I mean I thought you two would be over by now."

"Why would we be over Adam?" Sky asked.

"Because you two aren't right for each other."

"How would you know if we are right for each other? When is the last time you've seen us together, or even asked about Alex?" She asked.  
"When was the last time you had a conversation with me where you weren't drinking?" Adam looked at her, not sure what to say.  
"Alex and I live together. He has a show here, then we're going to Japan until the end of November."

"I guess ROH is ok with that?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I've told them, and they are willing to work with me."

"Why is it that I didn't know any of this?" Adam asked.

"Because you checked out." Sky said.  
"You tell me things are fine, then you do whatever you can to push me away." She couldn't hold the tears back anymore.  
"I know my relationship with Alex hurts you Adam. I know it isn't what you would choose for me. But, you're my best friend. And you checked out."

"Ok, maybe you're right about the Alex thing. You know I would have things another way if I could. But I haven't checked out. I'm still here."

"When's the last time I texted you?" She asked him.  
"Besides for a ride." He started going through his phone.  
"It's been more than a month. Since I told you that Alex asked me to move in. That's when it started."

"Ok. You're right. But you tell me what I'm suppose to do?" Adam asked, looked Sky dead in the eye.  
"I don't want you to be with him."

"Adam." Sky said softly.

"Skylar, I want you. I want you to be with me. I push you away because I know I can't have you. Because I know that you're in love with another man. Because I know I can't have what I want, and sometimes that's too hard to handle." Adam confessed.

"So you drink and sleep around, and you think that's going to help you feel better?"

"It numbs the pain." He said.

"This is my hotel." Sky told the driver.  
Adam got out with her and got her bags out of the trunk.

"Why can't you take a day and let me show you how we'd be together?" Adam asked, taking Sky's hand.  
"We could be good together. We'd work better than any other relationship either of us has ever been in. You know that."

"I love him." Sky told Adam, not looking at him.  
Adam dropped his hands to her hips, pulling her body to his.

"Look at me Skylar." He said softly, making her look up.  
"All you have to do is tell me that you don't love me. Say it and I'll stop."

"Adam..." She started as he pressed his lips to hers.  
Her hand slid between them to push him back, but as he started pulling away from her, her fingers tangled in his t-shirt, pulling him back to her.  
She let him kiss her. She let the passion of the moment take her away. Take her mind off the man she was there to see.  
Adam's hands roamed over her body, pulling and squeezing, not able to get enough.

"Come with me." Adam said softly as he pulled his lips from hers.

"I can't. It's not right." Sky said, taking a step back from Adam.  
"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Adam."

"Sky, you know you want me."

"I need some time away from you right now." She told him.  
"We both need time to think things over, and realize that we are friends. That's all that we will ever be."  
She grabbed her bags and turned, walking away. Not looking back. Not even when he called her name.  
She stepped off the elevator on the floor of Alex's room. She looked down the hall to find Alex's room, just to see him standing outside his room, holding the door open, waiting for her.  
When she walked up to him, he took her bags and pulled her into his arms, pulling her into his room. His lips pressed against hers. His hands pulling her jacket off.  
"I kissed him Lex." She said softly.

"I saw." Alex said, pulling her to the bed, kissing her as he lay on top of her.  
"But you're here. You made your choice. You chose to be with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**~ October 7, 2013- Japan~  
**

"So we're heading home?" Skylar asked, as she crawled into bed with Alex.  
He groaned in pain with every move she made.

"Dammit Sky. Fucking lay down already." Alex yelled, as Sky froze in place, not sure what would come next.  
His moods were constantly changing, and he was becoming more and more unpredictable.  
"Yes, we're going home. What else do you think we would do? I have to get my back rested."  
She slowly laid down, unsuccessful in her attempt to not make the bed move.  
"Are you done?" Alex's voice boomed.

"Yeah, sorry." Sky said softly, trying to hold her tears back.  
It wasn't the first time in the past year that she cried herself to sleep.  
She had her ROH contract pulled because the person in charge felt that her relationship with Alex was a conflict of interest.  
After three days of being in Japan, she was given the option of returning home to work for ROH, leaving Alex and their relationship behind her, or be fired.  
She took the firing without even thinking about it.  
That was something that she was regretting right now.  
She still loved Alex, but he was becoming harder to live with. The past year of his career had been riddled with injuries. Nothing bad, until now.  
He was moody all the time, and always questioning her moves. Not only with her career, Sky had been getting gigs anywhere she could. When she was in Japan with Alex she would have numerous shows lined up, which pissed Alex off.

* * *

 _'When you're here, you are suppose to be spending time with me!' He had told her._  
 _He was even questioning what she was doing while he was in the ring._  
 _Who she was talking to back stage, or spending time with._  
 _'You kissed Adam, what's to stop you from screwing one of these guys?' Alex asked her one night in front of the whole locker room, gripping her by the wrist, squeezing tightly._

 _'Alex, I don't even understand the language here.' Sky had tried._

 _'Yeah, well, you can understand some of the guys here.'_  
 _Sky had jerked her hand hard to get away from him, and fled the locker room with tears stinging her eyes._  
 _Alex found her packing her bags when he got to the apartment._  
 _'Where are you going?'_

 _'I can't live like this anymore.' She told him._  
 _'I'm sorry I kissed Adam. I am. But I can't take it back.'_  
 _She stopped what she was doing and looked at him._  
 _'If we are going to work, you're going to have to trust me.'_

* * *

"Skylar?" Alex asked quietly. She refused to turn over. Refused to let him see her cry again.  
He was sifting in the bed, groaning with each move, until he was still and his arms snaked around her waist.  
"I'm sorry Babe." He said, pressing his face into her hair.

"Stop." She said softly, trying to hide the hurt in her voice, but it betrayed her.

"Skylar, are you crying?" He asked, sitting up, and leaning over her.  
"Sky, I didn't mean to make you cry." He fought the pain in his lower back as he pulled Skylar up to him, wiping her tears.  
"I know I've been almost unbearable to be around." He started.  
"With all of the injuries I've had this year, it just seems like I'm running against the clock with my career."

"No you aren't, Alex." Sky said.  
"Why do you feel like you can never talk to me about these feelings you have? Why am I always the last to know?"

"Do you think that out of everyone I know, I want to come to you with my concerns of getting old?" He forced a smile.  
"Skylar, you're 11 years younger than I am. I don't want to let you see how much older I truly am than you. You don't have these things to worry about. If you want, you still have another 20 years in the business. "

"And you don't?" She asked.

"This year it hasn't felt like it. It feels like it's coming to an end." He told her, hanging his head.  
"I'm not ready to face that. And I'm not ready to lose you because of that."

"Alex, I'm not with you because you're a wrestler. Is that really what you think?" She asked, lifting his head as she moved closer to him.

"No, I know you aren't." He smiled at her.  
"I guess a part of me is still guarded, still not sure that you are being real with me."

"Alex, I came to Japan. I stayed with you and left everything I knew behind. My friends, my job. Why would you question me?"

"Because. Skylar, you, well, you're gorgeous. Can't you see that? Why would you want to be with me?"

"I love you Alex..." Sky started, but Alex grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap, letting her legs fall around his waist as he pressed his lips to hers. He laid her down on the bed, pulling at her clothes, removing his in the process. He hissed from the pain that shot through his back.  
"Alex, stop. It's ok. I don't want you to hurt."

"I hurt in a different way when I don't have you Sky." He said, spreading her legs.

 **~ December 29, 2013- Michigan~**

"It's about time you got home." Shelley slurred as Sky walked through the door.  
She had been gone for four days, leaving Christmas night, having a couple commitments that took her to Ohio.  
It was close to midnight when she had finally made it home. She had ran into bad weather, and was stuck in traffic for most of the day.  
She was suppose to be on her way home last night after the show, but after a hard fall, and several hours at the local ER, she decided to check her and her newly acquired 4 stitches on the left side of her face in her hairline into a hotel and get some sleep.

"Sorry. I've been in traffic. The roads are really bad." She told him, trying to push the fact that he was plastered to the back of her head.  
She hung up her coat and pulled her suitcase to their room, trying to decide if she wanted to soak her aching body in a hot tub or just go to bed.  
She grabbed her dirty clothes, starting the washer.

"Skylar!" Alex yelled down the hall.  
"Aren't you even going to give me a kiss?"

"No, Alex. You've been drinking, again." She said, going back to the bedroom, striping her clothes down to her underwear and grabbing a tank top, deciding to go to bed, knowing she had to take Alex to the airport earlier than she wanted to be up.  
Just as she was about to pull the tank top over her head, she was grabbed from behind.  
Alex grabbed the clothes and tossed them on the floor.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" He asked, holding her still in front of him by tightly squeezing her upper arms.

"You're drunk." Sky said, trying to pull away from him.

"You don't mind being around others that are drunk." Alex said, angrily.  
"I saw the pictures that were posted of you having drinks with some of the guys from the show you were at."

"Yeah, well, I don't have to go home with them, do I?" She asked, pulling out of his grasp, rubbing her arms where his finger prints were showing.  
"I'm going to bed." She said, picking up her clothes.

"Bed sounds good." Alex smirked, pulling the clothes from her hands again, his hands falling to her hips, pulling her hard against him.  
The feel of his hard on through his jeans pissed her off more.  
How could he even think about sex when he knew what she had dealt with the past two days?  
How could he sit at home and get drunk, knowing that at any moment she could have been in a wreck, or gotten stuck?

"Get off me." She said, shoving him hard.  
"I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood when it comes to me. But you'll fuck everyone else." He yelled, backing her up against the wall.  
"Look at everything I've given you! And you pay me back by fucking other men!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, her voice small and weak.  
She had only seen this mean drunken side of Alex one time before, but then his anger wasn't directed towards her, it was at some guy who had grabbed her ass at a bar. A guy who had to transported to a local hospital.

"I know Cole was there." Alex hissed, pulling his shirt over his head.  
It was true, Adam was at the show she had been at. He hadn't said one word to her.  
The only acknowledgement that he had even seen her was when he nodded towards her as he was leaving the bar with a women who could have been her twin tucked under his arm.

"I didn't even talk to him." Sky said, trying to step around Alex, but her reached out and grabbed her hair, stopping her in her tracks.  
He grabbed her around the waist, turning her back to him. She felt him reaching between them, undoing his jeans.  
"Alex stop."  
He had one arm in front of her, across both her shoulders, the other hand ripping her panties off her body. His arm wrapped around her lower half, pulling her into his erection. Her struggles did nothing to help her get away, it only angered Alex more.

"You live with me. You're mine. I'm getting what I've earned for putting up with you." He said, slamming her upper half of her body down against he top of the dresser, using his leg to kick hers apart.  
Her head spun from the impact, her stitches stinging. Before she could say another word, he rammed himself inside her, causing her to scream out in pain from the force.

"Alex, please stop. You're hurting me." She cried, her hands trying to reach whatever body part of his she could, but finding nothing that would stop him.  
He laid his body on top of hers, using his weight to keep her in place, so his free hand could grab her wrists.  
Tears fell from her eyes onto the cold hard wood of the dresser her head was pressed against.

"Just relax." He whispered into her ear, the liquor on his breath drifting into Sky's nose.  
"I'm almost done." He groaned with one final thrust. He kissed the back of her neck.  
"I do this because I love you." He walked over and fell onto the bed, as she crumpled to the floor.  
She cried silently, not moving from where she fell. His snoring telling her he was sleeping.

* * *

"Why are you acting so jumpy?" Alex asked her, as he reached out to take her hand as they walked through the airport, both catching flights.  
"And what happened to your face?" The force he had used had split her stitches.  
She had managed to butterfly the cut closed, and taped a small piece of gauze over it to help cover the bruising.  
"Aren't you going to miss me?"

"You hurt me last night Alex." Sky said softly, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his smile falling from his face.  
"Is this because I fell asleep before you got home?" He asked her, puling her to a stop.  
"I'm sorry. I was worried about you driving, and I drunk way too much. I know I should have stayed up and made sure you got home ok."

"You weren't sleeping when I got home." She said.

"Oh is that why I woke up naked this morning?" He smiled, pulling her to him, kissing her gently.  
"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.  
"Babe, I'm about to go to Japan. I don't want to leave with you being mad at me."

"You really don't remember what happened last night?" She asked.

"No. I really don't." He said, reaching up and stroking her cheek.  
"I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. Maybe we should sit and talk. I love you so much."  
His flight was called to start boarding over the speaker. He looked towards his gate, then back at Skylar.  
She kissed him lightly.  
"I'll call you soon. You sure you're ok? We're ok?" He asked, she nodded and smiled softly at him, letting him kiss her.  
Was she really just that gullible? Or maybe she didn't want to let him go. Alex was the only man who wanted her.

 **~ January 15, 2014- Japan~**

"Come on." Alex smiled, pulling Skylar behind him.  
Alex had only just left for Japan when he called her to come see him.

* * *

 _"Alex, it's not even been a month since I've seen you. I have shows."_

 _"I know, but this is just a quick trip. Just come for a week." He smiled at her over Skype._  
 _"Please. I wanna see you on our anniversary. I can beg if that's what you want."_

 _"Is a week even worth that money? Alex, I know how much the tickets cost."_

 _"The ticket is already bought. I just emailed you the information. I can't get a refund." He said._  
 _"Just come."_

 _"Ok." She caved, smiling._

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sky smiled, as a light snow started to fall around them.

"Shinjuku Gyoen." Alex answered.  
Sky's smile grew as she pictured one of her favorite spots in Japan.  
She loved the park that was full of Cherry Blossom trees. Last time they were there she told Alex that she wanted to see it with snow on the ground.  
"It is snowing." He grinned back at her.  
After a few minutes they were in the park. The snow sticking to the grass and rocks around them.  
They walked hand in hand through the park, until they came to the water.  
Sky walked to the middle of the bridge, letting go of Alex's hand, grabbing the railing and looking at the beauty that surrounded her.

"Alex, are you seeing this?" She asked, not hearing him anymore.  
"It's beautif..." He words stopped short, turning to find Alex.  
When she turned, she saw him on one knee. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fell on the open box in his hand.  
He reached up and took her hand with his free hand.

"I know I'm a hard person to live with. I know I can be brash and brutally honest." Alex started.  
"But every bad quality I have, you make better. You make me a better person, Sky. I know I never want to be without you." He took a breath.  
"Skylar Eden Quinn, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together? Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Sky answered through her tears.

 **~ May 10, 2014-Toronto~**

"Congratulations on your engagement." Sky heard a familiar voice in her ear, making a smile cross her face.  
She was backstage at Global Wars. Alex had a match, so she came with him.  
She was leaning against the wall, watching as Alex talked with the other guys in his match.

"Thanks." Sky said turning to see Adam in front of her.  
The man who always floated at the back of her mind. The one she hadn't spoken to in almost 2 years.  
The sight of him took her breath away at first. When she looked at him the feelings she had thought she left behind came floating back.  
"Congrats on being champ. I guess that's long over due though."

"Is it ok for me to talk to you?" He asked.  
"I know last time we saw each other you said you needed time away from me. I don't want to push my boundaries."

"No, it's fine." Sky smiled at him.  
"How have you been?"

"I don't want to talk about me." Adam said.  
"Is getting married what you really want?"

"Adam." Sky started.

"No, really Sky. I mean to him? And not just because of me." Adam looked at her.  
"I've heard things."

"Things?" Sky asked.

"Like things haven't been so great between you two. Things like a lot of arguing, yelling." Sky just looked at him. This was the first time she had been confronted about how her relationship had been going. The first time anyone had asked about the fighting. She didn't know how to respond.  
"I just want you to be happy. And, I miss you."

"Adam..."

"Sky, we were friends before any of that happened. We were close friends. I miss that." He told her.  
"Can't we go back to that?"

"I want to be friends. The problem is, the feelings I have for you haven't changed." She said.  
"No matter the years or distance between us, I think there is always going to be the question of what if. What if we would have jumped in? What if I hadn't stopped that kiss on New Years? I do want to be friends, I miss you being in my life. But I don't know if my feelings for you is something that you can handle, or I can keep held back."

"Does he know how you feel?" Adam asked.  
Sky looked down the hall at the man she told she would spend the rest of her life with. Alex shot her a grin and started their way.

"He saw us that day, outside the hotel. He doesn't know the whole truth, but he knows enough to not ask me to choose between you and him." She smiled softly at Adam.  
"If he had no clue he wouldn't hover every time we're leaning into one another talking." She finished in a low tone just seconds before Alex's hands snaked around her waist.

"Hey Cole, how are you?" Alex asked, Adam grinning at him.

"Good, good." Adam said holding out his hand.  
"I was just congratulating Sky on the engagement. Same to you."

"Thanks." Alex smiled.  
"Gotta claim what's mine, you know?"  
Alex's words stung Sky. His? Is all she was to him was property?

"Yeah, yeah. Well, good luck in your match." Adam said, walking away.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you're already talking to Cole? I should have known."

"Lex, he was just saying congratulations." She explained.

"Yeah, sure." He said, taking her hand and pulling her behind him.

"We use to be good friends." Sky tried.

"Yeah, good friends who kissed each other while one of them was involved in a relationship." Alex said.  
"I don't feel comfortable with you being alone with him."

 **~ May 17, 2014-New York~**

"Hey, Skylar. I'm glad you could come." Delirious said.  
"Have a seat, let's talk about some things."

* * *

 _"Are you back in the states?" Delirious had pulled her to the side a week ago in Toronto while she was watching Alex's match._

 _"I'm still back and forth between here and Japan." Sky told him._

 _"But you aren't under contract with anyone right now?"_

 _"Not exclusively, no. I have some shows scheduled before I head back to Japan." She told him._

 _"Which is when?" He asked her._

 _"Um, I'm not really sure. Nothing is set in stone, Lex is heading back in a few days, but I have a show in two weeks in Philly." She said._  
 _"I usually have some shows set up over there before I go, but right now I have none. Maybe June or July."_

 _"As you know, our women's division is non-existent right now, but we are looking for some valets."_  
 _Skylar started to open her mouth, but he stopped her._  
 _"I know what happened to you and your contract. I want you to know, that wasn't a popular decision. No one wanted you gone but Cornette, and he acted without getting approval, because that's how much power he was given. You aren't the only one who he did this too. With him no longer here, we are trying to rebuild the burnt bridges." D told her._  
 _"Is there anyway that I can talk you into coming to a meeting in New York?" She just looked at him._  
 _"I know there are hesitations, but we really want you to come back to this company. Please Skylar?"_

 _"Ok. What time?"_

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to give us a second chance." Cary Silkin told her.

"I loved working for ROH. I had a great time here, but the way things were done. I was sent an email. I didn't even get a phone call." She said.  
"I was in Japan, something I had talked to Cornette about before I went. He said it would be fine, there were no issues, then I get an email basically telling me that if I wanted to keep my job here then I not only have to come straight back, I also have to break off my relationship with Alex Shelley."

"What?" Cary asked.

"My personal life has nothing to do with work. Alex and I had been together for a while, we lived together at that point. We're now engaged, so if that's still an issue, we should stop this meeting right now."

"No, that isn't an issue." Delirious said.  
"You're personal life is just that. It should have never had an impact on your working relationship."

"Thank you. You know I have been asked time and time again about me being let go from ROH. I have never said one bad word." Sky said.  
"I really do love this company."

"And we appreciate that more than you know." Cary said.  
"We always wanted you here more. On TV, not just for house shows. With ROH growing, and more talent coming in, that is helping with ticket sells. We are wanting to bring back Women of Honor. Now this isn't something that is going to start tomorrow, but every time we talk about it, your name is one of the first ones that come up. So I guess the question is, would you be willing to give us a second chance?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't willing to hear what you guys have in mind." She smiled.

* * *

"Sky-lar?" She heard her name as she walked down the hall backstage.  
She turned to see Kushida, Alex's long time partner at NJPW.

"Hey." She said.

"You work tonight?" He asked in his broken English.

"Yeah. I just signed a contract." She told him.  
"You heading for your match?" He nodded.  
"Good luck Kush." He smiled at her before turning and heading toward the ramp.  
Skylar went looking for her new tag team. She heard them down the hall laughing with Tommy Lawlor.  
"Hey boys." She grinned at them.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" Kyle O'Reilly asked, pulling her into a hug.

"And looking so hot wearing one of our shirts." Bobby Fish added, pulling her to him.

"Meet your new valet." She smiled, turning in a circle.

"Seriously?" Bobby smiled.  
"For how long?"

"I've only signed for 3 months. Just a trail thing, see how it goes. Then they'll decide." She told them.  
"Long term is my goal." She told them what she had been told in the meeting.

"Sounds good to me." Bobby grinned.

"OK, so is anyone going to introduce me to this smoking hot lady, or what?" Tommy laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**~ May 18, 2014-Michigan~**

Sky stood outside of the airport waiting for Alex to pick her up. They had been fighting all night, and him being almost an hour late wasn't helping her mood.  
Sky pulled her phone from her pocket, still nothing.  
She wanted to call him. Wanted to know he was ok, but her anger still boiling inside her caused her to shove her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

 _"I'd just like to think that I had some input with the decisions in our life. We're engaged now, it's not just you that your decisions affect. I'm here too. And for once it would be nice to know that you came to me to talk things over instead of someone else."_  
 _Sky's swollen, red rimmed eyes fell on the soft red glow from the digital clock that sat on every night stand of every hotel she had ever been in._  
 _5am._  
 _She pushed the covers back, giving up on getting any sleep, knowing she had to be up by 6 to pack up and catch her flight home._  
 _She pulled her phone away from her face, putting it on speaker. Her battery was drained, so she was restricted in movement by the cord keeping not only her phone alive, but the fight that had gotten them no where until now._

 _"Alex, we did talk about this. I told you last week, as soon as they asked me to come in for a meeting." Sky said, walking to the big mirror in the room, wiping her eyes, and starting the mini coffee maker on the dresser._  
 _"We talked about what they could want, and what to do if I was offered another contract, Alex. You asked me where I wanted to be. If I wanted to be back in ROH. Remember?"_

 _"I also remember how you were sent an email firing you for being with me. I remember how you cried that day. How upset you were." He said, raising his voice again._

 _"Who is it you think I went to for advice?" She asked._

 _"Advice? That's what you call a one night stand?" He said._  
 _"Or can you even call it a one night stand since you've been sleeping with the guy for years?" Sky started to respond, but Alex cut her off._  
 _"I know about you and Cole. I've always known."_

 _"Known what?" Sky asked._  
 _"I've never slept with Adam. I barely talked to him at all. We had a backstage segment filmed, other than that, he didn't even say hi to me."_

 _"And that upsets you?" Alex asked._

 _"Yes, it upsets me." Sky said._  
 _"Adam use to be my best friend. I could go to him with anything. You were suppose to take that role over, but I can't be open and honest with you about anything without you yelling at me."_

 _"I don't even know what to say to you right now." Alex growled._  
 _"Before I say something I regret, I'm going to hang up. Text me your flight info. I'll be there to pick you up."_

* * *

She stepped out of the cab, pulling her bag with her. His car sat in the driveway, right next to hers.  
She was tempted to get in her car and go, leaving the ring, leaving the fighting, leaving it all, but where would she go?  
And what's more, she loved Alex. Even with the anger, even with all the fights and the hurt, she wasn't ready to give up on them.  
"Alex?" She called out as she stepped through the door.  
She walked down the hall to their bedroom, seeing Alex laying on the bed, an almost empty bottle of whiskey laying on the floor under his hand.  
"Alex." Sky said softly, touching his shoulder. He shot up and looked at her.

"Sky? How did you get here? I'm suppose to be coming to pick you up."

"That was almost 2 hours ago Alex." Sky said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"You're drunk?" Alex looked over at her.  
"You were suppose to come and pick me up. You keep me up all night long, fighting with me, then you drink so much you pass out and don't pick me up?"  
Alex ran a hand through his hair, reaching out to take Sky's hand, but she stood up and walked across the room, not wanting to be close to him while he was drunk.  
"What's going on with us Alex? Why are we doing nothing but fighting?"

"Out of every company that's after you, you choose to sign with ROH." Alex said.  
"You know the issues I've had with them. You know I'm still going to be in Japan, and we aren't going to be able to spend time together."

"What company don't you have problems with? Alex, you're impetuous, and candid. You have no filter when it comes to wrestling. But you have to be smart about this business. If you burn every bridge you cross where will that leave you?" She asked him.  
"Out of all the places I've worked, where am I happiest?"

"ROH." Alex said.  
"It's where you want to be."

"And when you wanted to go to Japan, did I support you?"

"Of course."

"Why can't you support what I want?" She asked.  
"I stand behind you on everything you do. But when I ask the same from you, we fight."

"No we don't." Alex said.

"Alex we talked about me going back there. I asked you what you thought, and your words were, 'Sky if it makes me happy, why would you even question it?' Do you remember that? Or had you been drinking that night too?" She said.

"Does it? Make you happy?"

"Yes. I was thrilled, then I have it ripped away from me by the one person who should be the happiest for me." She wiped a tear from her face.  
Alex walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He told her.  
"I just have to ask. Are you happy that you're back with the company or that you're back around him?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Sky said, pulling away from him.  
"I haven't talked to Adam in almost two years. I get the chance to go back with the company I love. He has no bearing on my decision."  
Alex just looked at her.  
"I could probably get out of my contract if I need to."

"If that's what you want to do."

"No that's not what I want. I want to stay there. I want to work for Ring Of Honor." Sky said.

"There's nothing going on with you and Cole?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. We aren't even friends anymore."

"Ok, stay with ROH. We'll make things work. Your contract is short term. We can put off our future for 3 months. Put off the wedding for a few months. Then we can sit down a discuss our future. Talk about what we are going to do once your contract is up. About doing something other then wrestling."

"Wait. What do you mean, other than wrestling?" Sky asked.

"Let's just lay down and sleep. I know you're tired. I am too." He said, letting him pull her to their bed.

 **~ June 6, 2014~**

"Hey, Lex. I saw you called." Sky said.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer?" Alex spat into the phone.

"I was in a meeting." She told him.  
"We just finished tapings and D asked me to talk."

"Sure. If that's the story you're sticking with."  
She knew he thought she had been with Adam.  
That was their argument since he had left for Japan.  
She didn't feel like arguing tonight. It had been a very long night, not only had the show ran long, but then she had a meeting right after, and they had been traveling for the last week straight. A new place every night. She was tired.

"Sorry." She muttered.  
"How was your match? I've been trying to keep up."

"I'm out." He said.

"Lex, what do you mean? You lost?"

"I've fucked up my shoulder. I'm done." He said.  
"I made it to the finals, and I'm out. I had to withdraw."

"Oh, Lex. I'm so sorry. That's awful." She said, as her fingers flew across the keyboard in front of her.  
"I'm booking a flight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds good Skylar." He said, ending their call without another word being spoken.  
Sky gathered her bags and headed for the airport, another long sleepless flight ahead of her.

* * *

"How's the shoulder holding up?" She as as she walked into Alex's apartment, sitting her carry-on bag next tot he door, seeing him sitting there with it heavily taped. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she put her bags in his room.  
"Where's Kush at tonight?" Sky asked, walking back in, grabbing a small piece of chicken off Alex's plate.

"He was at the arena. He should be getting back soon." Alex said, looking her over.  
"Did you come straight from the arena?"

"Yeah, why?" Sky asked.

"You look slutty." He said.  
"What are you so happy about?"

"I need to talk to you." She said, sitting next to him.

"You're pregnant?" He grinned.

"Will you stop with the baby talk already. We take precautions. It won't happen until I want it to." She said, really tired of hearing it.

"That's all I want to hear." He said.

"ROH is asking me to extend my contract." She smiled.  
"A year. Solid bookings, set pay, TV time. Pay-Per-View bonuses."

"Fuck Sky, you can't be serious." He told her, pushing his plate of food away from him.  
"This is what you're happy about? Staying away from me for another year?"

"I'm not happy about that part. But with the set pay I will have more time to see you." She told him.  
"I won't have to take other bookings. This is what I've been working for. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Skylar, I'm ready to settle down. Get married. Have kids." He told her.  
"Why would you want to re-sign, when we are planning for kids?"

"Wait. We aren't planning for kids. Not anytime soon." She said.

"I'm 31. I'm ready for a family."

"And I'm 22 and not near ready to give up my dream of wrestling. Not when I'm so close to what I want." Sky told him.  
"Alex, we haven't talked about this. We never talked about kids. I don't even know if I want kids, ever. But I know I don't want them now."

"What do you mean you might not ever want kids?" Alex asked, his voice raised.  
"You expect me to wait until you're ready to give up wrestling? When will that be?"

"I don't think it will be anytime soon." She told him honestly.  
"And even if I was ready, I wouldn't want to have a baby with you when you're planning on being here for who knows how many years. How is that fair to me? I'd be back in the states, basically being a single mom."

"You'd move here with me. We'd stay most of the year."

"You can't be serious." She told him.

"Why not?"

"Alex, this isn't what I want." She said.  
"I do love Japan when I come, but I don't want to live here."

"Then I guess there was no reason for you to come here." He said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you aren't ready to start a family then you need to find another place to live, and a new boyfriend."

"You're breaking up with me if I don't go along with what you want?" She asked.

"Haven't you realized that I always get what I want? When I want you I take you, whether you want it or not, and you give in, every time." He said, standing her up by her wrist. He backed her up against the wall.  
"I want kids. I want the family that everyone wants. The wife everyone wants to have. One way or another you will give me that."  
He was right in her face, his body pressed to hers, as he reached between them to remove her pants. Just as he unbuttoned them the door unlocked.  
Alex walked away, back to his food, as Kushida walked in.  
Sky buttoned her pants, grabbed her backpack that she had used as her carry-on, and walked out the door.  
"Where are you going to go Skylar?" Alex called after her, but she was already stepping onto the elevator.  
"You can't just leave!"

* * *

She checked the time as she walked down the street, knowing it was well past dinner time.  
3am. Her stomach growled. She had spent the last 6 hours thinking about what she really wanted in life, leaving her with more questions than answers, as she walked around a never sleeping Tokyo.  
She found a quiet coffee house that had free wifi, and had been staring at her laptop for the last 2 hours.  
Her eyes burned, and the coffee wasn't doing much at helping her stay awake, but that little green circle finally lit up next to his name, and without thinking she hit the call button, popping in her earbuds.

"Sky, what are you doing? I thought you went to Japan?" Adam's smiling face popped up on the screen.

"I'm in Japan." She smiled at him.

"It's what? 4, 5am there? What are you doing up?"

"It's been a long night." She confessed.  
"Are you busy?" She asked him.  
Her question made him laugh.

"I'm never busy when it comes to you. You should know that." He smiled.  
"I'm at the airport for another hour waiting on a connecting flight. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. ROH asked me to extend my contract with them for a year."

"That's awesome." He smiled the smile she loved so much.

"Yeah, but that made me think, where do I want to be in a year?" She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.  
"Like with ROH?"

"No, like in life. Do I really want to put off having a family just to chase a dream?" She asked.  
"And if I do, then what if I regret not having kids sooner?"

"And what if you don't chase your dream and regret that?" Adam asked her.  
"Sky, you're 22 years old. You have plenty of time to do both. Where is all this coming from?"

"I don't know."

"You're an awful liar. I know I've told you that before." He smiled softly at her.  
"Where are you at, Sky?"

"An all night coffee house."

"Why aren't you at Alex's place?" He asked her.

"I needed a breather." She smiled at him, not wanting to tell him the truth of the fights she had been having with Alex.  
They talked until his flight was called.

"Before I get off here, are you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." She smiled saying good bye and ending their call.


	16. Chapter 16

**~ June 22, 2014-Nashville~**

"Hey!" ACH called, drapping an arm around Sky's neck.  
"Where you going?"

"The hotel. Where else?" She asked.  
She hadn't expected much of anyone left in the arena, she had a meeting after the show to talk about her extended contract, and had ended up talking longer than she realized.

"No the hotel is great. So you're going to the after party?" He asked.

"I haven't heard about it." She said, unlocking her car.  
"I got here late, and haven't even checked in yet."

"It's at the hotel." He said.  
"Can I get a ride?"

"Hop in." She laughed.

* * *

"Come on. Everyone is going to be there." He said, pulling her from her car and down the hall as they entered the hotel, not even giving her a chance to grab her bags or even check in.  
"And we haven't seen you in weeks. You just disappeared. No one knew where you were, or what happened."

"I needed some personal time. I had some things I had to take care of, is all."  
She had taken the last few weeks to get her things moved and get settled in her new apartment that was about an hour outside of Philly.  
After travel issues she had arrived only right before reDragons were to go on, not getting the opportunity to talk with anyone, only knowing about the match because she had talked to Kyle on her cell phone while on the way.  
She gave up trying to make excuses and went with him to the party.  
She was handed a red cup filled to the brim with some sort of liquid as soon as she walked in.  
Someone had rented a family suite that had a living space and a couple bedrooms. After downing the first cup, she was feeling a little tipsy, but it only got worse after being pulled to the counter by Fish and taking a few shots with him, then grabbing a beer to try to stop drinking so fast so her head would stop spinning. After making her rounds, she ended up in the door way of one of the bedrooms, several people were sitting around the floor, with shot glasses in front of them.

"Sky!" Maria called, getting up and grabbing her arm, dragging her in with her, pulling her down onto the floor next to her.  
"We're playing Never have I ever. You're playing."

"Oh no. I've already had too much to drink." Sky said as Maria handed her a shot glass.

"Come one we aren't doing full shots." Maria smiled.  
"Never have I ever been so drunk I don't remember how I got somewhere."  
Sky did the shot and looked around the circle, seeing Adam staring at her.  
He smirked at her as he pulled the glass away from his mouth. Several people skipped their turn, so Adam went.

"Never have I ever been captain of the cheer leading team." Adam's eyes stayed on Sky as she drank. After a few more people, it was Sky's turn.

"Never have I ever sexted someone while still in a relationship." Adam laughed a little while drinking a full glass.

"Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room." Adam said, skipping everyone else, only him and Sky raising their glasses.

"Never have I ever slept with a stranger just to make someone jealous." Sky shot back.

"Guess it worked." He smirked at her as he downed his shot.  
"Never have I ever slept with someone because they looked like the real person I wanted to sleep with." He was the only one to drink.

"Never have I ever kissed my best friend while they were in a relationship." Sky said, before the glass was even refilled.

"Never have I ever been in love with my best friend." He looked Sky dead in the eyes as he spoke, lifting the glass to his lips again, as she did the same.  
The room was quiet. Everyone one was looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Maybe we should quit this game." Maria said.

"It was just getting interesting." Adam smirked over at Sky as he stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Mind some company?" Sky heard Adam's voice ask from the door of the balcony.

"Anytime, as long as it's you." She smiled softly at him over her shoulder.  
Several hours had passed since she had been in the same room as him, playing a drinking game, since then she had found herself on the balcony, looking over the city.

"Listen, Sky. I'm sorry about earlier. With the questions. You know I can be a dick sometimes when I drink." He said, leaning against the railing next to her.  
"Should you really be drinking?" She just looked at him, not understanding what he was asking.  
"After our video call, I kinda figured you'd be trying to have little versions of Shelley running around soon."

"Yeah, sorry. I guess that was kind of an awkward conversation for you." She smiled.  
"Seems how we haven't really talked a lot in the past two years. But doesn't it say something when you are at the point in your life when you can't figure out what's up or down, you have no clue what to do, that there's only one person you want to talk to? Only one person who you could imagine would give you the honest truth no matter what they felt for you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her, looking at her as she turned towards him.

"I waited for two hours for you to be online that night."

"Why didn't you just text me?" He asked her.

"I needed to see your face. Your smile." She confessed.  
"The smile that lets me know that no matter what, everything will be alright."

"Are you ok Skylar?" He asked her.  
"Like, really ok?" She shrugged.

"I'm getting there." She said, turning and looking out over the balcony edge again.  
"There are a lot of things that have happened over the last few years that no one knows about."

"You can talk to me. I'll listen." Adam said softly, turning his body towards hers, letting his hand rub her upper arm.

"What you asked me about at Global Wars. The fighting and arguing. It goes beyond that, Adam."

"What?" Adam gasped.  
"What do you mean?"

"There's a lot that goes into it. And to be honest, if I wasn't drinking tonight, I wouldn't be telling you any of this."

"Why?" Adam asked her.

"It's not something I'm ready to talk about. It's embarrassing and it hurts." She said, not able to stop the tears from leaving her eyes.  
Adam let his hand slide down her arm, interlacing his fingers with hers, pulling her to him, letting his chin rest on the top of her head as she cried into his chest.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He said softly after letting her cry for a while.  
She let him lead her from the room, his arm around her tightly, protecting her from eyes that may be watching.  
"Where's your room?"

"I haven't checked in yet. My bags are still in my trunk."  
A few minutes later he opened a hotel door. After closing it behind them, he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out one of his t-shirts, handing it to her.

"Go change. Roddy will be out for a while, you can stay here. He won't care."  
When she went to change, Adam slipped on a pair of gym shorts, and was flipping through the channels on the tv when Sky came out of the bathroom.  
"This isn't going to cause anymore issues between you and Shelley is it?"

"We aren't together anymore." She confessed.

"Wait? Why did you not lead with this statement?" He smiled to himself.

"We were in two very different places in life. He was ready to have a family, I, I guess I'm just not." She said.  
Adam walked over to her and let his hands fall on her upper arms.  
She looked up and her eyes locked with his.

"I don't really know how to start this conversation. I know we've talked about it before, but a lot of things have happened in between then and now. Sky, I don't know how you feel about me now, which makes this harder than I want it to be." He took a breath.  
"I never thought you would drink on the last question I asked. I guess what I'm saying is you're exactly what I need."  
Without even thinking Sky let her hands wrap around his neck, pulling him towards her. Her lips pressed to his, their bodies were in motion, as she pulled him backwards with her to the bed.  
She laid down, pulling him on top of her, letting her hands roam over his muscular back, as his lips traveled to her neck, making her moan louder than he expected. A grin spread across his lips as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt she was wearing, slowly pulling it up her abdomen, waiting for her reaction. She reached down and jerked it from his hands, pulling it off her body.  
He smiled down at her as he looked over her naked upper half. She smiled up at him.

"You're playing dirty tonight." He said, his hands hovering over her body.  
"If you're counting on me to have the will power to stop this, I have to tell you, I've had a lot to drink and I'm out of will power when it comes to you."

"I'm not." She said softly.

"Sky, you need to tell me now if you don't want to go through with this." Adam said, locking eyes with her.  
"I can't lay here with you after all this if I can't be with you tonight."

"I'm not asking you to stop, Adam. I don't want you too." She said pulling his lips back to hers.

* * *

Skylar woke up to Roddy's heavy snoring. She looked over at the clock, not believing it. 1:00 pm. As she reached over to grab her phone to check the time, making sure the alarm clock was right, she smiled feeling Adam's arms still around her. She kissed him softly on the lips before getting up and going to the shower. As she rinsed her hair Adam pulled he curtain back slightly.

"You tired of me already?" He asked looking over her naked, wet body.  
She leaned forward and kissed him, reaching out and pushing his shorts down his legs, and pulling him into the shower with her.  
It wasn't long before he had her pushed against the wall of the shower with her legs wrapped around his waist, moaning his name.  
Hearing his name come out of her mouth only pushed him further, causing him to thrust faster, making her sounds louder.  
Just as she climaxed he let his mouth cover hers, taking in her screams.  
A few minutes later they left the shower and got dressed.  
Adam opened the door and walked out as Sky brushed her hair.  
"Hey, Roddy. I didn't expect you up yet." He said, turning back towards Sky to make sure she heard, still not knowing if she was ready for what ever was going on between them to be out for people to know.  
She smiled at him.

"Yeah, well if you could keep your whore's voice down, I might still be asleep." Roddy grumbled.

"Kiss my ass Strong." Sky called from the bathroom.

"Whoa, is that Sky?" Roddy asked.

"Tell me Roddy, how many whore's has Adam had stay with him?" Sky asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait, so is this finally official? I thought you were getting married?"  
Sky let Adam pull her into his side.

"What do you mean 'finally official'?" Sky asked, kissing Adam lightly on the lips before pulling away and grabbing her shoes.

"Everyone knows you two have secretly fucked for years." Roddy told her.

"Everyone knows wrong." Adam said.  
"I've told you this before, Sky and I have never had sex, well before last night."

"And just now in the shower." She smirked at him.

"So you and Shelley are done?" Roddy asked.

"Yeah. We decided to go our separate ways a few weeks back." Sky said.  
"I have to go."  
She grabbed her phone and the t-shirt Adam had worn to the party last night.

"Where are you going? And why are you taking my shirt?" Adam asked, pulling her back into his arms.

"I have a show tonight in Knoxville. And this shirt is now mine." She smiled, kissing him.  
"It smells like you. And since I can't have you, I'm taking this."

"Haven't you gotten enough of him in the last 12 hours?" Roddy asked, making gagging sounds.  
With that said, Sky pulled Adam into her, kissing him deeply.  
"Ok, you two are going to have to room alone from now on. I think I'm mentally scarred from having heard you two in the shower."

"Walk me out?" Sky asked Adam, not wanting to leave him yet.

 **~ July 20, 2014~**

 _I just heard ur gonna be in Japan w/ redragon_  
 _Cant wait to see u_

Sky looked at her phone, downing the drink in front of her, calling the bartender over and ordering another drink and a shot.  
She was with Bobby and Kyle, who were out to eat after an independent show.

 _maybe we can pick things back up where we left off_

"Give me another." She said drinking the shot.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Bobby asked.  
She passed him her phone.  
"Who is this? Shelley?"

"Yeah." She said, asking for another shot.

"Give me one too, and make it a double." Bobby said.  
"Keep them coming."

"I'm heading back to the hotel. You guys coming?" Kyle asked, they both shook their heads.  
"I'm going to go call my wife."

"So what happened between you and Shelley?" Bobby asked.

"He wanted kids. I didn't." She said, finishing up her drink, feeling pretty good as another was placed in front of her.

"I guess he doesn't quite get that you're finished with the relationship?"

"He wants answers. Wants to talk about it." She told him.  
"I kind of just left in the middle of the night. Well, it was really morning, but he was still sleeping."

"What?" Bobby laughed.  
"You did not."

"We had been fighting. Alex, he, well somethings happened between us during fights in the past that I didn't want to take the chance of happening again. So after talking to Adam, I went back to the apartment got my things and left the ring on his nightstand. Then I left and caught a flight home."

"You didn't even tell him you were leaving?" Sky shook her head.  
"Speaking of Cole. What's going on with you two? I've heard a few rumors."

"I'm sure Roddy has told everyone that I stayed with Adam after Best in the World."

"So it's true?" Bobby laughed.

"Yeah. No sense in lying." She smiled thinking of Adam.  
"Adam and I, well, there's been something there for a while. But, I don't really know what's going on with us."

"Why?"

"I don't know. There was so much that kept us apart. Now it's like there's nothing to keep us apart, and that scares me." Sky said, finishing another drink.

"Why would it scare you?" Bobby asked.

"What if he has built me up so much that I can't be what he wants? What if we run into the same issues that Alex and I had?" Sky asked.  
"I know Adam wants kids. I can't say that I honestly do. I know I didn't want kids with Alex. I mean, really there is nothing about me that can keep a guy interested for too long."

"Are you kidding me?" Bobby asked.  
"Besides the fact that you're gorgeous, you're so smart. I love talking to you. And I have never had as much fun on the road as I do when you're with us."

"Stop." Sky smiled at him.  
"I'm no where near gorgeous."

"Yes you are." He smirked at her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Everything about you is gorgeous." He leaned forward, his lips pressing against hers.


	17. Chapter 17

**~ July 21, 2014~**

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked, looking at the body next to hers.  
She gave herself a glance over, seeing her clothes were still pretty much on, which was a good sign.  
Bobby groaned rolling over.

"Fuck, my head is pounding." He said sitting up.  
He was shirtless but his jeans were still on.  
"Sky? How did I get here?"

"I have no clue. I can't remember anything after dinner." Sky said.

"Last thing I remember is kissing you at the bar." He told her.

"We kissed?" She gasped.

"Looks like we did some heavy kissing. We probably passed out from the alcohol." He said.  
"Don't worry, nothing serious happened."

"Kissing is serious." Sky said.  
"Adam is going to hate me."

"He doesn't have to know." Bobby tried, as Sky made her way around the room gathering her things.

"I'm checking out, so you may want to go back to your room." She said, pulling on her shoes as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Sky." Adam said, opening his front door.  
"I thought you were with Fish and Kyle? Come in." He tried pulling her into his arms, but she slipped passed him.

"I need to talk to you." She said, looking around the room, seeing Adam's brother, Brent and their other roommate.  
"Alone."

"Um, ok. Lets go to my room. Is that ok?" She nodded and followed him.  
"What's going on?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Alex has been texting me." She told him.

"That's what you have to tell me?" Adam smiled.  
"Of course he's texting you. He's lost he best thing that had ever happened to him."  
Adam's smile stayed on his face as he walked towards her, but she held up a hand, stopping him.

"He found out that I'm going to Japan with ROH. He's asked for a match with reDragon. He wants to talk. Wants to get back together."

"Didn't you make it perfectly clear that you were done?" Adam asked.

"Not really. After I talked to you that night, well, morning, I went back to the apartment and grabbed my things. I put the ring on the dresser and left while he was still sleeping." She admitted.

"You left without talking to him?" She nodded.  
"Why?"

"When Alex was mad things happened. When he had been drinking, things happened. When we fought, things happened." She started.  
"All three of those things were happening that night. He wanted kids. He made it very clear that he was going to get what he wanted. He had me backed against the wall when Kushida got home. I took the chance to leave as Kushida walked in the door."

"What do you mean, things happened? How was he going to get his way?" Adam asked.

"He always got what he wanted, when he wanted it. No matter how sore I was from a match, or how many staples I had in my head. He took what he wanted, whenever he felt like it."

"Sky, are you saying..." Adam's words got stuck in his throat as the tears spilled from her eyes.

"I lived with him, for free. He said I owed him. The first few times I tried to fight back, but Alex, he's really strong."

"Sky, I..."

"I kissed Bobby." She blurted out.  
Adam looked at her, as he sank down on the edge of the bed.  
"I don't even remember it, Adam. I had been drinking. Alex has been texting me a lot, and I drank so much. I don't even remember going back to my hotel room. I don't remember finishing dinner."

"How do you know you kissed him?" Adam asked, not even trying to hide the hurt on his face.

"I woke up with him next to me."

"You slept with him?" She could hear the anger in his voice, but more than that, the pain from what she told him.

"We didn't have sex. We were still dressed." She tried to explain.  
"Alex kept texting. I'm scared about having to face him. I drank so much Adam. I really don't remember anything."

"So how do you know that you didn't sleep with him?"

"We were still dressed. We were both drunk. We passed out."

"So what about us? What's been happening between you and I, that didn't mean anything to you?" Adam asked.

"That means more to me than you will ever know." She said.  
"Adam, you make me feel safe. You make me smile." She got on her knees in front of him.  
"I'm broken Adam, I've lost myself. You make me feel whole again, make me feel like me. Like I used to. I know I've messed up. I could have kept this from you, but I came straight here, as soon as I woke up and realized what happened. I wanted to tell you. To tell you everything. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to let go of what we have, what we're building."

"Building?" He almost laughed as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Skylar, you have no clue how much you mean to me. How much I've been waiting for you to come to me, to let things happen like they should have a long time ago. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you. But I can't fix you. I can't hold you together. I can't make you back into who you were before. Only you can do that. What Alex did was wrong, Sky. But you kissing someone else, no matter how drunk you were, that tells me that you aren't ready for a relationship."  
He took a deep breath, reaching for the door.  
"I think you should leave, before I say something I regret."  
Sky stood without another word and walked to the door. She looked at Adam's face.

"I'm so sorry." She said while walking out the door.  
Before making it out of the hallway she heard Adam yell and something hit the wall.  
She stopped for a second before continuing out the front door.

 **~ August 10, 2014-Japan~**

"Skylar, how are you doing?" Alex smiled, leaning against the wall in the hall, blocking her way from getting to the locker room.  
"You know I've missed you."

"Stop Alex. I have to get to the locker room." Sky had arrived at the last possible minute, hoping that she would be able to avoid Alex.

"We also have to talk." He said.

"No we don't." She said, pulling his house key out of her pocket and handing it to him.  
"I've moved all my things out of your place."

"You can't just leave it like this. I won't let you." Alex said, reaching out grabbing her arm.

"Stop." She said, trying to pull away.  
Just then Bobby caught sight of them as he was walking down the hall.

"Hey, get your hands off her." He yelled, stepping in between them.

"Fish, really? What? Cole didn't want you when I was done?" Alex laughed, stepping back and walking away.

"Come on, Sky. Don't listen to him." Bobby said, ushering her into the ROH locker room.

"What happened?" Maria asked, rushing over when she saw Sky's face.

"Shelley trapped her in the hall. He said some pretty bad things."

"Stop, I'm fine." She said, walking away from both of them, finding a mirror, peeling off her clothes and applying her makeup.  
Adam walked over as she was finishing her makeup.  
He sat down behind her and looked at her. She caught his eyes in the mirror before turning around.  
"Don't." She said.

"What?" He smirked.

"I don't need your pity, Adam." She said.  
"Poor, pathetic Sky, can never take care of herself."

"We both know that's not true." Adam said.  
"You are very capable of taking care of yourself. Maybe not great at choosing men, but..."

"Stop." His smile made her laugh.

* * *

"I picked you, ya know." Sky said as they all sat at a bar after the show.

"Like I said, not great at picking men." Adam smiled at her.  
"You wanna take a walk?" She nodded, finishing her drink before they exited the bar.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop Alex today." He said as they walked close to each other.

"Don't be sorry, Ad. It wasn't your fault." She told him.  
"I knew he would do something, say something. It's my fault. I shouldn't have ran off in the middle of the night, with no explanation. Not even a note. That wasn't fair to Alex. He deserves answers."

"He deserves nothing." Adam hissed.  
"It wasn't fair to you that he treated you that way. It wasn't fair to you that I put you in that position. Had I known how he was Sky, I would have stepped in and never let you go back to him."  
His words made her smile.

"But when I do get out, I go and do something stupid and lost the best person in my life."

"You haven't lost me. I'm still here. I'm always going to be here for you. Even if it's the middle of the night, I don't care if I'm sleeping, if I'm having my own problems or even angry at you. If you need to talk to me, I'll always be here. No matter how big or small the problem is, I'll be there." Adam said.  
"But we can't work. Not right now. Not with how you are feeling." He said.

"I think I can tell you why I kissed Bobby." She said, making him come to a sudden stop. He turned and looked at her.  
"What you said, about me not being ready for a relationship, you may be right. I've always gone into relationships trying to please the other person. I think, never having a real male role model in my life, never seeing my mom in a real relationship, you know, she taught me how to be strong, but I never learned how to have a balanced relationship. When I met Alex, I knew he wanted kids. I knew he wanted a family. I didn't know how he would react when I told him I thought differently. And by then, I was living with him and I felt stuck. When he started to force kids and wanting me to stop wrestling and move to Japan I panicked. I don't know what would have happened that night if Kushida hadn't walked through that door. I was too afraid to talk to Alex after that, so I left in the middle of the night." She took a deep breath and looked in Adam's eyes.  
"When we started talking again, those feelings for you that I tried so hard to lose came back in just one laugh. And I realized then more than ever, that somewhere between our laughs and long talks, our fights and stupid jokes, I fell in love with you."

"You what?" He gasped.

"I guess deep down I was scared. I know that you want kids. You are so great with them, and would make such a good father. I can't say that I want kids. I'm not saying I don't, I just don't know yet." She said.  
"I do know that I love wrestling, and I'm not ready to quit. But you have no idea how scared I am. I was scared that when you ask for kids, I would feel the same way I did with Alex, and I'd lose you. But I guess I already have."

"You're right, I do want kids, eventually, but when it comes to you, kids were never a make or break deal." Adam told her taking her hand into his.  
"Skylar, you were enough for me. Even in the little doses I had of you, you were always enough."

"I had a meeting with ROH right before we came here. The women's division isn't coming along as fast as they wanted it to. And because they have already had contracts with Veda and Maria, they can't afford to re-sign me like they were planning. I've had some offers. I think I'm going over seas for a few months, take some time for me. Get back to who I really am, not only as a wrestler, but as a person. And I'm not asking you to wait for me, I don't know if you would even consider taking me back, but I would like to be able to call you." Sky said.  
"This isn't what I wanted, this isn't how I saw us going."

"What did you want?" He asked her.

"You. I always wanted you." She said softly.  
Adam reached down and took her other hand in his.

"Sky, the beauty of this thing that we are, it's not something that we have to rush. I think that was our problem. We both wanted each other for such a long time that we rushed into bed, not that I regret that at all." He smirked.  
"I already know you're the right person for me, we just have to wait for things to fall into place, which they will. We have to be patient."  
He pressed his soft lips to her forehead as she let her arms wrap around his waist.  
Sky enjoyed the warm feeling of his body, but she couldn't help wonder if things would ever fall into place for them.  
If they would ever work.


	18. Chapter 18

**~ December 7, 2014- New York City~**

Sky fought back the nerves as she stood in the open doorway, looking at him.  
He looked as if he had collapsed in the middle of the floor, his arms laying above his head, his head turned to the side, facing away from the door.  
He was spent from the match, his energy drained in the ring. Now he was laying there while tacks were removed from his body.

* * *

Her flight had been delayed because of weather, and instead of waiting to see if the weather would lift, she rented a car and drove the 2 hours to get to the arena. She called Kyle, who let her in the back door. She heard his music hit as she stepped in the door.  
She followed Kyle to the edge of the stage, out of sight from the crowd, where the crew stood to watch the matches.  
She made her way to the front of the crew, catching sight of him for the first time in almost 4 months.  
She watched as the match went back and forth, as they went outside the ring she lost track of them until Adam was put through a table.  
The punishment continued in the ring, until Adam got a short upper hand and started working Jay's knees, pulling him to the ring post to put the figure four on around the post. As Adam was about to put on the hold, Jay pulled his legs back, causing Adam's head to slam into the ring post. Adam fell to the floor, and Sky lost sight of him again. When Adam stood back up his face was covered in blood. She watched as the doctor came down and tried to stop the bleeding, listening to the crew behind her saying they might stop the match because of so much blood. She watched as more tables were broken, as the tacks and belt was brought out, and as Jay finally covered Adam for the 3 count. Everyone behind her disappeared through the curtain to head down and help remove the two men from the ring, but her eyes stayed on the ring, watching, waiting for Adam to move. As he was being taken to the back, she was turning to leave when a few fans caught sight of her and asked her for autographs and pictures.

* * *

She silently made her way over to him, motioning for Kyle to let her finish. She sat her coat and purse next to her on the floor as she gently pulled tack after tack from his back, wiping the beads of blood that formed after each was removed. She checked the seams of his trunks, making sure none were hiding.  
"Did you get them all?" He asked as she ran the towel the length of his back.  
She smiled to herself as she straddled his back, feeling him tense up a little.  
"Get the fuck off me Kyle." He groaned.

"I'm not working on you anymore." Kyle laughed from across the room where he was packing his bag.

"Whoever you are, you better get the fuck off." He mumbled, wiggling a little under her, as if he was trying to knock her off.  
Sky rubbed her hands together, warming them before she placed them on his shoulders.  
As she started rubbing, moans escaped his mouth, and he gave up trying to move, relaxing.  
"No, nevermind. You stay right there. Just keep doing that. I don't even care who you are."  
She couldn't help but giggle.  
"Ok, seriously, who is it?" Adam asked, turning himself over, as Sky was moved to the floor next to him.  
He looked like he was stunned.  
"Sky?" He gasped, making her smile.  
"When did you get here?" He asked while pulling her into a hug.

"I walked in the door just as your music hit. I saw the whole match." She told him.  
"How are you feeling? Did you have your head checked?"

"I'm sore, my head is fine. I think I fucked my elbow up."

"More than it already was?" Sky asked.

"You've been watching?"

"Of course I have." She smiled at him, letting her long legs stretch out, resting them on top of his.

"I wasn't sure." He admitted, looking her over.  
Her blue eyes were shining like they used to when she first started wrestling.  
She had on a pair of tight blue jeans, and black boots that stopped below her knees.  
Her tight white undershirt was covered with a light grey button up sweater, that hung open around her.  
Her makeup was light and precise, and her hair was all back to the blonde it had been when they first met.  
She resembled that girl he had met so many years ago, only now she had become a women.  
A stunning women.  
"I mean, we haven't talked for a couple months."

"I know. I needed some time to myself." She admitted.  
"I've been in Tennessee for the past month. Trying to rediscover myself. Then it all clicked, and, here I am."

"What do you mean, it all clicked?"

"When I was touring I decided to go back to my roots. I had changed so much about myself just to be noticed that I lost who I was." She said.  
"And it worked. I remembered who I was. I remembered why I started wrestling and the fire came back. But I felt like I was missing something. Like everything wasn't there. So I went back home. I spent time in my hometown. Visited old friends, and I spent days upon days at the cemetery. No matter what I did, I still felt like I wasn't complete. Then two nights ago I was going through my phone, and I found all our old texts. It's you Adam."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.  
She smiled at him.

"My life isn't complete with out you in it. You're the only person I can be myself around. You're the only one who puts up with the true dork I am. I'm not trying to force you into a relationship, I mean for all I know, you've met someone else, but I want you back as a friend."  
Adam leaned forward, cupping her face. He pressed his lips against hers.

"There is no one else. No one could ever take your place." He smiled into her lips kissing her deeply.  
"I've missed you, so much."

"I know. I've missed you too." She smiled, stealing one more kiss before they stood up.  
She watched him get dressed after his shower, as they talked.

"Where's your next show?" Adam asked her, groaning as he pulled his shirt on.

"I don't have anything scheduled. " She admitted.  
"When I got back I sat at my computer and started to put feelers out, but I stopped the email. It's still in my draft box. I went to Tennessee, not knowing how long I was going to be there. Not knowing what my next step was."

"Are you done wrestling?" He eyes not able to hid the disappointment.

"Not at all." She said, making him smile.  
"But the way you're moaning and groaning, it sounds like I'm going to need to take care of you for a while. How bad is it, Ad?"

"The doctor's talking about surgery."

"Adam! Why haven't you told me?" Sky asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, and I knew you would."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Months. I found out about the possible surgery right before you called me last time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, taking his hand.

"What would you have done Sky?" He asked her, she shrugged.  
"Liar. You would have cancelled your remaining shows and came straight home to help me."  
She smiled, knowing it was true.  
"So, you wanna drive me home tonight and go to my doctors appointment with me tomorrow?"

"Of course." She smiled, letting him pull her to him.

* * *

"I'm not missing PWG." Adam argued with his mom as they sat in the small room at the doctors.

"How much damage can be done if he keeps his match this week?" Sky asked, knowing that he wouldn't let the match go for anything.

"Honestly, there isn't much more damage that can be caused, but the sooner the surgery is, the quicker you can start recovering."

"Ok, so how about Monday?" Adam asked.  
"I do the show Friday, I'll come home Saturday, and spend the weekend relaxing."

"Adam, I don't like that." Cathy said.

"Sky will come with me. Will that make you feel better?" He asked his mom, who nodded slightly.

"I'll see you on Monday then. The nurse will be in with all the information that you need to prepare for the surgery." The doctor said.

 **~ December 15, 2014~**

The clock teased Sky as she watched it. She had bit her nails down to their beds, and had torn the small paper cup her coffee had come into little pieces.  
She had nothing left to keep her hands busy. Her lips were sore where she had been chewing on them. Adam's surgery had lasted longer than they were told, and she could no longer find a way to keep her mind busy. Just as she picked up a magazine to rip into little pieces, his doctor walked into the waiting room. She placed the magazine down, as his mom took her hand.  
They were told that there was more damage than they first thought, and had to do surgery on not only his shoulder, but his elbow and tricep.  
The surgery went great and he was expected to make a full recovery. He was in the recovery room, and one person could go back to see him.

"Go." Sky said softly to Cathy.

"Are you sure?" Cathy asked.

"He's your son. Go." Sky smiled softly.  
She sat a waited for what seemed like hours, although only ten minutes had passed.

"He's asking for you." Cathy smiled as she walked back into the waiting room.  
"If you can drive him home, I'm going to get his bed set up for him. They said he will be ready to leave an about an hour."

"Yeah, of course." Sky said her legs already carrying her down the hall toward his recovery room.  
"Ad?" She said softly as she walked through the curtain.  
His eyes were closed, his arm wrapped up.  
She walked over and took his good hand.

"Hey baby." He said softly, pulling her hand to his lips.  
She let go of his hand and let her fingers brush his cheek, as his hand went to her waist, pulling her towards him.  
She bent over and pressed her lips against his.  
"Did I have you worried?" He asked, smirking.

"Not funny." She smiled at him.  
"Close your eyes and rest."

"Not if you're leaving me." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere Ad." She told him.  
"I'll be right here."

 **~ March 12, 2015~**

"Hey Sky. Where are ya?" Adam asked, answering his phone.

"About 10 minutes outside of town." She told him.  
"I think I'm going to stop and grab some fast food and go home."

"Why?" He asked.  
"I'm at mom's, she's cooking dinner, why don't you come over, eat, then we can head back to my place?"  
Sky had been out of town for about three weeks. That was the longest amount of time they had been apart since she had come back from Tennessee.  
He was healing up well, and was back in the gym, rehabbing and she had started back touring and booking shows.  
"Come on, babe. I miss you, and you know mom won't care if you just show up."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."  
As soon as she pulled up, Adam walked outside to meet her, pulling her in for a kiss.  
He interlaced there fingers as they walked inside.

"Skylar, how are you?" Cathy asked as they walked in, Adam taking her coat.  
"I was just pouring myself a glass of wine, would you like one?"

"Please." She smiled.  
"I'm exhausted. I've been going non-stop for the past three weeks."

"So I've heard from this one right here." She said pointing to Adam.  
"He's missed you quite a lot."

"He's the reason I came home." Sky admitted, following Cathy to the kitchen.  
"I needed some advice." She said to Adam, taking a drink from her glass as she walked back into the living room.

"Is this about work?" He asked, and she nodded.  
"Can it wait til after dinner?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap, kissing her.  
"I'd rather not talk about you taking a job to pull you away from me right now."

"Later is good." She smiled kissing him again.

"So, what is this thing between you two?" Cathy asked as they sat down for dinner.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, smirking at Sky.

"She means the fact that when Sky is in town, you are stuck up her ass, and vice versa." Brent laughed.  
"Always with each other, staying over night with each other. You know? The lovey-dovey kissy face stuff."

"I mean, I don't know. What would you call this thing between you and me, Sky?" Adam smiled, as her face grew redder.

"We haven't really defined what we are, or what we're doing." Sky said.  
"We're just letting things happen."

"I'm sorry." He laughed, kissing her cheek.  
"All I know is, I love this girl right here. That's all I need to know."  
Sky smiled over at him, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"What did you want advice about?" Adam asked, handing her a beer as he sat next to her on the couch at his place.

"Ring of Honor." She told him.  
"They asked me to re-sign."

"And?"

"And, I'm not sure."

"Because of the past?" He asked her.  
"Or because you know you'll see Shelley at some point?"

"I don't know. I lucked out, not being able to get to the arena late last time and missed him. I know I will have to see him at some point, us both being involved in wrestling, we will cross paths, but I think I'm at a better place to handle it now. I really think the whole past thing with them. I guess I'm scared. What if I sign and cancel all my other shows, then I get cut, again?" She asked, snuggling into his side, trying to hide her face.

"Skylar, look at me." He said, pulling back a little.  
"You always do great in Ring of Honor. You're great where ever you are. You're making money. You are making a living, a good living on what you love to do. I can't decide this for you. Would I love to have you sign with ROH? Yes. Why would I not? I'm going to be coming back in a few months, and we could go on the road together, again, just like we use to. But saying that, is more the selfish me than the logical me. I want you to be happy where you are." He told her.  
"Give it a few days. Think it over. Don't make a quick decision. And, I'm always here to talk. Anytime you need me, you know that."

"Thank you." She said, kissing him.


	19. Chapter 19

**~ May 12, 2015~**

"Hey babe." Adam said walking into the locker room.  
Sky had been on the road, so even though they were in Philly, she had rode with Bennett and Taven, and had gotten to the arena before Adam.

"Fuck Ad." Sky said, turning around.  
She had gotten dressed and was applying her makeup, when she caught a glimpse of Adam in the mirror.  
He had on a pair of tight, dark wrangler jeans and a tight black t-shirt.  
"I don't know if I want you to go out there looking so hot."  
He smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her.

"Me? Look at you?" He smirked.  
"Besides, aren't you going out there with me?"

"Not at first. That's just you."  
Skylar had talked things over with ROH and their plan was to put her with The Kingdom.  
Making them 5 strong, instead of 4. Keeping her around for live events to do matches, as they slowly worked their women's division back up.

"So you like the new jeans?" He asked her.

"I'd like them better on the floor." She smirked, as they kissed again.

"See, Bennett, I told you all we're going to see is them making out." Taven laughed as they walked into the locker room Adam was being kept.

"Wait, you two are going blue tonight?" Adam asked, seeing them dressed.

"Yeah, babe. Did you not see what I was wearing?" Sky asked.  
She wasn't as confident as Maria was in her ring attire. Her shorts covered most of her ass, and her tops came down slightly longer in the front.

"Not, really. I kind of see through everything you have on. All the time." Adam smiled, making Taven and Bennett laugh.  
"I only brought my red trunks. We'd look stupid going out there with different colors."

"We used red trunks yesterday, but I have a red dress in my bag. " She told him.  
"Sounds like they're about ready to start out there. Are you ready?"  
Adam took a deep breath and transformed to the man who the world knew as Adam Cole.  
He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply before turning and walking out the door, while the three left in the room walked to the monitor.  
He took a moment before raising the mic to his mouth, taking in the crowd chanting his name.  
He hadn't lost one step on the mic though, and within minutes he had the crowd eating from his hand.  
She could barely hear him over the cheers of the crowd.  
Sky knew his fear of no longer being relevant went away as soon as his music hit and the crowd roared.  
She smiled as he announced his return to in-ring action, his voice almost drown out, once again, by the cheers.  
She met him as he walked backstage.  
"No longer relevant?" She smirked.

* * *

 _"What's wrong?" Sky was home from the road for a short break and was going with Adam to rehab his arm._  
 _She could tell he was in a bad mood._

 _"Nothing." He said shortly, before moving on to the next machine._

 _"Ad, really. What's going on?" Sky asked, following him._  
 _"You were fine until we got here, now, well you're actually being a dick."_

 _"Sorry Babe." Adam said, stopping what he was doing and turning to her._  
 _"I'm just worried."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Coming back." He admitted._  
 _"I've been so focused on healing and getting back to where I was, I didn't really have time to think about my return, but now it's so close."_

 _"And that's a bad thing?"_

 _"I'm worried people won't remember me." He said, almost making Sky laugh._  
 _She stopped herself when she realized how serious he was._

 _"Adam, people are always asking about you. How you're doing? When you're coming back? No one has forgotten about you." She smiled, kissing him softly._  
 _"You'll see. They are begging for you to come back."_

 _"I hope you're right." He forced a smile and went back to work._

* * *

"Yeah, I didn't expect to get that kind of reaction." He smiled, kissing her cheek.  
"I have to go change, where are you going to be?"

"With you, until the tag team match."

* * *

As Maria's voice sounded over the speakers, Sky walked out, in front of the boys. Five fingers in the air. Her other hand on her hip.  
Taven draped his arm around Sky's neck as they walked to the ring.  
She climbed into the ring as Taven and Bennett hopped on the apron, standing behind them, leaning over the rope, before walking to the other side of the ring as they posed. She banged on the mat, rooting them on, all the while her mind kept turning back to Adam.  
No matter how much he had been in the gym, no matter how much he told her he was ready, he had only been cleared yesterday, and she was worried.  
The bell rang, The Kingdom coming out on the losing end. She helped Taven to the back before heading to the locker room to change.  
AJ and Adam were going over the match, so she grabbed her dress and changed in the tiny bathroom.

"I like that dress." Adam smirked towards her as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
"The smaller the better." He winked making her laugh.  
The tight red dress was covered with sequins, and trimmed in gold, and she always felt the need to pull it down.  
She grabbed her black heels from her bag, and sat next to him.

"You're just lucky this was done with my new gear." She smirked, kissing his cheek before sliding on her heels.

"So this is a true thing between you two?" AJ asked.

"What?" Adam asked.

"You two being a couple."

"Yeah. It's real." Adam smiled at Sky.

"I just wasn't sure if it was just a storyline or not." He said.

"This isn't even written into the script, why would you think it was a storyline?" Sky said.

"That's not what I heard." AJ said as Adam chuckled.

"Ad, what did you do?" Sky asked.

"Nothing much. I just got tired of seeing Taven act like you're with him."

"Oh, come on Adam. He does not." Sky said.

"Please, his arm always around your neck. His hand on your waist. " Adam said.  
"I just want everyone to see who you are really with."  
They got ready to go out as his music hit, Adam kissed her lips quickly, then walked out and threw his hands up.  
"ADAM COLE BAYBAY!"  
He reached behind him to Sky and took her hand, walking to the ring, hand in hand. He jumped up on the apron and held the bottom rope up for her to get in the ring.  
He did his thing on the apron then Sky sat on the second rope for him to get in. He took her hand and led her to his corner while they waited for AJ to come out.  
He put his lips to her ear.  
"Do you hear this? They aren't hating me right now." He laughed.

"Don't worry, it'll come back." She smirked.  
"Right now, enjoy it. You've been missed."  
Adam held the bottom rope for her to get out of the ring, where she stood on the apron.  
As AJ entered the ring, and the streamers flew, Sky started to get down from the apron.

"Hey." Adam called as she bent down to hop to the floor. Sky raised up to see what he wanted.  
He pressed his lips to hers, Sky forgetting where they were, lost herself in the moment, and wrapped her hands around his neck as he deepened their kiss.  
"Thank you for staying beside me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She smiled, kissing him again before hopping off the apron.  
Sky watched as the two men met in the middle and AJ held out his hand. Adam took it, shaking it for a brief moment before pulling his hand away and spitting on AJ's.  
Sky couldn't help but smile as that cocky smile she loved so much crossed Adam's lips.  
She had missed seeing him in the ring almost as much as he missed being there.  
As the match started Steve Corino called Sky over to the announcers table. He gave her an extra set of headphones.

"Skylar Quinn." Steve said.  
"Can I just say I'm jealous of your lips."

"Oh, for kissing Adam?" She smiled.  
"You should see what else my mouth does to him." She winked.

"Is that an invitation?" Steve asked.

"Alright, don't get him started, Skylar." Kevin Kelley said.  
"We've seen that you have been added to The Kingdom. Is it safe to say that was because of Adam Cole?"

"Oh, Kevin." Sky laughed.  
"I was added to The Kingdom because of my talent, there are no free rides just because of who I may or may not be involved with romantically."

"Yeah Kevin, are you insinuating that Ms. Quinn isn't a fabulous wrestler?" Steve asked.

"No, not at all. We've seen you in the ring and out of the ring helping The Kingdom get victories. But with what we just saw between you and Adam Cole, is there a story behind that?" Kevin asked.

"There's a story behind everything. Haven't you learned that yet? The truth is, Adam started The Kingdom in order to have the best talent together. Adam is the brains behind The Kingdom. The true leader. I find that leadership very attractive. Why would I align myself with anyone else?" Sky asked.  
"And just to make things clear, I have never cheated for The Kingdom to win. Did Bennett and Taven win earlier tonight? No. And I had nothing to do with that outcome. You watch, I will not have anything to do with this match. I'm out here to support someone very special to me. Someone I care dearly for. That's it."

"Can you tell us anything about Cole's rehab?" Kevin asked.  
"He's been keeping it very quiet. Is he ready for this match?"

"Is he ready?" Sky laughed.  
"They told him 9 months to a year out. He's been gone 5 months, Kevin. 5. Adam Cole is always ready. For anything. Ya know what I mean Steve?" She winked at them again, as she took the headset off and went back to Adam's side of the ring.  
Adam had been eyeing Sky on the headset, and as she stepped around the corner of the ring, Adam walked over and spit at Kevin Kelly.

"That's my girl!" He yelled.  
"Don't you talk to her!"  
The match went back and forth, Adam holding his own, though she could see how some moves pushed his arm.  
Adam hit a superkick on AJ, then putting him in the figure 4.

"TAP AJ!" Sky yelled, slamming her hands on the apron.  
AJ stretched and grabbed the ropes, causing the break, and as AJ recovered, the ref went straight to Adam, who was pulling his arm sleeve off his left arm. His surgically repaired arm. Sky stomach flipped, she could tell he was hurting. She cringed as AJ hit a DDT to Adam on the apron, and both men fell to the floor.  
She rushed to the opposite side of the ring to check on Adam. The ref was down checking on him when she got there, she pushed him away and got on her knees next to him.  
"Ad?" She asked, as the ref got back in the ring and started the 20 count.

"I'm good, babe." He said quietly.  
He used her knee to help himself get up and roll into the ring right before the 20 count.  
As Adam side stepped the pele from AJ, he mounted a quick defense, but only got a 2 count.  
Then another 2 count as he hit the Styles Clash on AJ.

"Come on ADAM!" Sky yelled.  
After Adam missed several enzuigiris, AJ hit 2 pile driver's then the Styles Clash, getting the 3 count.  
Sky watched as after the match AJ helped Adam up from the corner, telling him that he belonged in the ring with him.  
As AJ started to walk away, Adam grabbed him, turning him around, then holding put his hand towards AJ.  
AJ refused to shake his hand, so Adam grabbed it and forced him to shake, then Adam dropped to the mat and rolled to the apron, where Sky met him.  
"You ok?" She asked him softly as they walked backstage.

"I'm good. A little sore. But good." He told her.  
"It felt good being back in the ring. Back in front of all the people."

"Yeah, so what was that handshake all about?" Sky asked.

"Storylines baby." He smiled, kissing her.  
"They aren't quite sure where to put me, I suggested a long build towards a babyface, then the ultimate back stab."  
He looked at her as they walked into the lockerroom.  
"What do you say I get dressed, grab some quick food, and go back to my place for the night?"

"Sounds good, I'm just going to change real fast while you shower." She said, going for her bag, only the be stopped by Adam.

"No. I want to peel that dress off you myself." He smirked.  
"The only thing I've been able to think about since you walked out of the bathroom with it on, is taking it off you.

"Have you missed me?" She smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"It's been three weeks. I've more than missed you."


End file.
